Change Everything
by Animelover5437
Summary: Sakura and Hinata go back in time to save their world of its cruel fate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto if I did then Itachi wouldn't kill the clan Naruto's parents will still be alive and Sakura would never be weak

{Chapter one}

Back in time

How did this happen everyone she knew is dead you name it her shishou, Naruto, her sensei, and Ino all of them lost their life to **Him** while she just stayed in the background playing medic for them while she just watched them all die under her care.

She was just standing around all their bodies staring into sharingan eyes with watery unfocused eyes while one name came out of her mouth with so much hatred "Uchiha Madara." he just looked at her with emotionless eyes smirking "Well if it isn't Haruno Sakura I thought you'd be dead by now."

Sakura looked at him with tears falling down her face thinking '_I wasn't strong enough I'll always be weak.'_

Madara kept staring into her eyes seeing pain, regret, sadness, anger, and hatred she finally replied to him "Why would you think that?" he stared at her still and replied "I thought you would be the first to die by my army sense how weak and pathetic you are."

Sakura looked away from his eyes finding the ground interesting she didn't know what to say he was right she was weak and pathetic she thought she was strong sense she was the top anbu captain and medic ninja she was said to be stronger than everyone her code name in the anbu black ops was bloody blossom.

"If you want me dead then why don't you do it yourself Uchiha I won't fight back." she couldn't fight back with chakra depilation and how exhausted she was. Madara sighed "No I won't kill you." she looked back up with an shocked expression thinking.

'_Why won't he kill me?'_

"W...why?"

Madara's smirk grew "I won't kill you because of how weak you are I want you to remember how weak you were and how you couldn't save a single friend." his eyes never left her eyes he was very amused of how easy it was to break her he wonders what she will do next he guessed that will be seen in the future he was pulled out of his thoughts when he sensed a chakra flare he looked in the direction it came.

'_What do I do I can't do anything why am I so weak?'_ Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by a flare of chakra she looked the same way Madara did she knew this chakra it's was her best friend's wife and sister-in-law.

'**Hinata!'**

Sakura was surprised she was still alive she took a quick look at Madara out of the corner of her eye he kept looking in the direction it came from so she did the only thing she thought of she throws a kunai at him watching it go threw him that's when he looked at her again by that time she already had concentrated chakra in her fist so she body flickered in front of him and punched him in the gut he wasn't prepared for this so it made contact so he was thrown against a couple tree's she used this time and dashed straight to Hinata's faint chakra signal she didn't look back she kept running she couldn't afford any distraction she needed to get to Hinata and fast.

{+}

Hinata opened her eyes she was surprised she wasn't dead she thought she was going to die after one of Madara's ninja put a hole through her stomach she didn't know what to do she was hoping she would of died so she could be with Naruto again she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a female speak "If you want me dead then why don't you do it yourself Uchiha I won't fight back." and as soon as she spoke Hinata knew who it was Sakura as soon as she said that Hinata panicked.

She didn't want her to die so she did the only thing she could she flared what little chakra she had left so that would get their attention the next thing she heard was someone get punched through the trees then she felt a presence next to her there was hot tears falling on her face.

"H…Hinata I'm…sorry." she looked into Sakura's eyes and saw pain and sadness.

"Don't worry…..c-captain." Hinata smiled even through the pain to reassure her that she was fine.

"It's not okay as your captain it was my duty to protect you and the rest of my team but I failed!" Hinatas anbu captain Haruno Sakura 21 year old she never feared anything she was strong but looking at how broken she is now she never saw her cry for a long time now she is. Hinata felt regret swallow her cause she was leaving her captain alone with no one left.

"C…captain..." Hinata called out it's funny how this is my end Uzumaki Hinata 21 years old who married Naruto Uzumaki the sixth hokage anbu on squad one captain Haruno Sakura her name in the anbu black ops was shadow moon. Sakura looked back at her still crying wishing she had more chakra to save her because she put the last amount in that punch and the body flicker no jutsu so she only had very little chakra left.

'_Inner please tell me what to do I don't know what to do please._' she begged hopping inner could help her.

"What is it hinata?" Sakura replied looking at her wound she remembers how she got it Naruto protected Hinata from Madara and for that he lost his life Hinata was devastated she ran to Naruto and kneeled right next to him crying screaming for him not to leave her she tried to heal him but he pushed her hands away when he closed his eyes she screamed his name so one of Madara's ninja seen it and went for the killing blow.

"I'm sorry you'll be alone." Sakura looked back at her face and faked a smile she got good over the years with hiding her emotions and lying.

"Hinata" Sakura started Hinata looked at her wondering what she'll say "I'm so proud of you I've watched you grow how strong you are now you are my most trusted friend and I couldn't ask for a better friend and sister-in-law I'm happy really!" Sakura said laughing threw the tears "Thank you…thank you for everything." Hinata looked at Sakura crying her eyes held happiness sadness regret.

'**Wait!'**

'_What?_' Sakura replied.

'**It doesn't have to end like this.'**

'_What do you mean?'_ Sakura asked inner.

'**While I was thinking I remember we read a scroll of time travel we can do that and we can take Hinata and relive our genin days we can stop the war and Sasuke getting the curse mark everything.'**

'_You're right I remember now we can do that._' Sakura replied smiling.

"Hinata I have a plan" she still locked eyes with her

"What is it captain?"

"We can change this." Sakura said emotionless.

Hinata looked at her thinking

'_What does she mean?_'

Hinata decided to ask her "What do….you mean captain?" Hinata paused cause it's getting harder to speak through the pain Sakura looked at her "Back then when shishou was hokage she let me go through scrolls to learn new jutsu's and I came upon a scroll that had a time travel jutsu you and i can go back and stop all of this from happening."

Hinata was shocked they can go back she can see Naruto she can make her father proud of her earlier they can change everything she looked at Sakura's eyes trying to see if she was lying she didn't see anything cause she hid her emotions so well Hinata finally replied "Hai let's do this captain."Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled then she started making hand signs that even the sharingan won't be able to read then she finally yelled "Time travel no jutsu!" that's the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

{+}

Sakura woke up by her alarm clock going off a pounding headache forming as she turned her alarm clock off.

'_It really worked._' Sakura thought staring up at her ceiling.

'**Hell yea!'**

Sakura got up and went to her closet and seen my red dress she looked at it with disgust.

'_Was this really what we liked back then?'_ Sakura thought.

'**Yea we had bad taste.'**

She threw her dress on the floor and started looking for something else to wear it took her awhile but she finally found something to wear it was a red shirt sleeve shirt it on the back had her clan symbol on it with a design of a green dragon in the middle of it then she found white ninja shorts like Sasuke's she put it on and looked at herself in the mirror running a hand threw her long hair.

'_What should I do should I cut it or keep it long?_' she asked inner.

'**Yea cut it for it doesn't get in the way.'**

Sakura took a kunai out of her kunai holster and pulled on her hair like she was putting it in a ponytail then she put the kunai near it and sliced her hair to where it was in the chunin exams to her shoulders after that she fixed my hair and put my forehead protector on her forehead like she did when she was put in anbu.

Sakura then ran down stairs and stopped right in the kitchen to eat a apple

Sakura looked at the time.

"I have to leave." Sakura said.

'_That means I'll have to see Sasuke-teme I hate him he killed sensei….Ino too.'_

When she was thinking that her expression turned in to an angry one that held so much hatred she was lucky in her other life she avenged her Sensei and Ino and killed Sasuke "I hate that damn Uchiha!" Sakura said with venom dripping of every word she said.

She was passing the yamanaka flower shop when she heard a female voice "bye mom dad I'm leaving!" Sakura stopped and looked at her.

'_Ino._' Sakura thought staring at her sadly remember her last moments .

Ino stopped and looked at sakura "They really passed someone like you forehead?" Ino then took in Sakura's new look and clothes.

"Hn." Sakura said.

Ino got angry no one ignores her "You know Sasuke-kun won't like you just for what you are wearing now and your hair Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair." Ino smirked thinking that will get her mad.

"I don't care about that damn Uchiha he can die for all I care." Sakura spat out her anger for him showing.

Ino looked at her as she walked away towards the academy she was shocked at what Sakura said then she got angry no one says that about her Sasuke so she was walking fast and was beside Sakura now "No one says that about Sasuke-kun forehead especially you!" Ino said angrily.

Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eye "Hn." that got Ino even madder "Answer me damn it!" Ino yelled.

"Hn…..you're annoying." Sakura said not even bothering to look at her.

Before Ino knew it they were in the classroom she sees Sasuke and said to Sakura "He's mine!" she looked at her and was surprised her eyes were emotionless.

"Hn…like I said before I don't care." Sakura said then she walked away and went to the Hyuga while Ino just ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

{+}

Hinata was just sitting waiting for Sakura now she looked at the door and seen her walk in with Ino she looked pissed as her and ino exchanged words she then walked to her.

"Hey Hinata." she said to me emotionless

"Hi captain I can't believe it worked." she replied happy cause she can see naruto.

'Hn…. Hinata don't call me that I'm not your anbu captain now." she said emotionless as she sat next to her.

"Yea but you never know if we have to tell the hokage he might give our spots back to us and you'll be my captain again." Hinata replied

Sakura looked at her and smiled "Yea but in public call me Sakura and not captain." she looked at her with a smile on her face "Hai Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to say something but someone cut me off "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura and Hinata look at him "Naruto-kun." Sakura heard Hinata mumble with her eyes to the floor.

Sakura looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I'll make him notice you." She said with a faint smile.

Hinata gave me a smile and was about to say something then they heard "you're so annoying Naruto-baka you're hurting Sasuke-kun's ears!" Sakura knew that voice Sakura and hinata hate her then they see her about to punch him Sasuke's annoying fangirls cheering her on to hit him.

She was about to punch him when Sakura and Hinata slammed her into the wall Sakura's hand at her throat Hinata's hand was a fist in ami's gut indicating Hinata punched her Hinata dropped her fist to her side glaring at Ami.

"If you ever and I mean ever try to hit Naruto-kun again I will kill you." Hinata said with her byakugan activated she looked at Hinata without fear in her eyes.

"You…..can't kill me…Hyuga your weak…I just left my guard down." Ami said before Hinata could reply Sakura pulled ami back from the wall then slammed her back on the wall creating cracks from the impact Ami coughed up blood Sakura's hand tightened around ami's throat she then let go of her before she could hit the floor Sakura kneed her in the gut she coughed up more blood.

Sakura looked at her with emotionless eyes "If you ever talk shit about Hinata or Naruto again I will kill you and I will not hold back like I did today." Ami looked at her with fear that only made her smirk.

"H...hai." she said while getting up.

Sakura looked at Naruto "Hey Naruto want to sit next to hinata-chan and i?" Sakura asked with a smile.

He looked at the two happy and a little fear in his eyes making Sakura's eyes soften when she look at Hinata she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry we did that Naruto we didn't want one of our friends hurt just because of Sasuke-teme." Sakura said with sad eyes while still looking at Hinata.

He looked at Hinata and Sakura and smiled "It's okay Sakura-chan Hinata-chan lets go sit down!" Sakura started walking back to their seats she made sure it went her, Hinata, and Naruto.

'_Who the hell does she think she is calling me a teme I thought she was a fangirl and sense when was she nice to the dobe I do like her new clothes though_ _What the hell why am I thinking about sakura I should be thinking about him and getting my revenge for my clan.'_

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard iruka-sensei talk "Starting today you are all official ninjas but you guys are new genin you will be in a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher." Iruka glanced at everyone in the room and started reading off names"…..team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Saku-"

"Yea!" Naruto yelled throwing his arms in the air grinning.

"-ra and Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm doomed" yelled Naruto as he slumped against the desk in despair.

"You all will meet your sensei later on" and with that iruka left Sasuke got up fast and hurried out the door he doesn't want his fangirls asking him out.

Sakura and Hinata got up Naruto followed "Hey Sakura-chan I was thinking will you go get ramen with me?" Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura saw how upset she is.

"Sorry Naruto maybe next time just take Hinata I'm sure she'll love it." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then at Hinata.

"Okay come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled dragging Hinata.

Sakura looked at her face and see she's blushing making her sigh something's never change.

'_What do I do should I tell the hokage soon because the mission to wave will be coming up soon and then the chunin exams with Orochimaru_' Sakura thought.

'**Hey why don't we think about that after we eat I'm starving there's a dango stand over there.'**

Sakura looked up and went and got dango she started walking back to the academy and sat on a bench near the academy and started eating the dango.

'_Ok now let's go over this when we get the wave mission Zabuza and Haku appear and then Haku dies protecting Zabuza and then he dies by gato's men and then the chunin exams Sasuke gets the curse mark from Oro-teme and then the invasion the third dyeing Itachi and Kisame showing up to take Naruto, Sasuke leaving breaking team 7.'_ Sakura sighed and looked up into the sky feeling a headache coming _'There's so much to do so little time.' _Sakura got up and threw out the rest of the dango because she lost her appetite and headed back inside now her team is the last team waiting now.

Sakura put her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Where the hell is are sensei every other team already left even iruka-sensei left!" Sakura heard Naruto yell.

Sakura looked up and seen him grab an eraser "What are you doing" even though she knew what he's doing.

"This is what sensei gets for being late!" Naruto said grinning.

Sakura laid her head on the desk.

"Hn... He's a jounin dobe he won't fall for something like that." Sasuke said emotionless.

She looked at Sasuke and smirk.

"You never know he might." Sakura said.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.\

"Hn" there it is Sasuke Uchiha the number one guy that has a stick up his ass.

They all heard footsteps and looked at the door a guy with silver hair with a mask get hit with the eraser "hahahahahahaha I got haha you hahaha sensei!" Naruto said between laughs.

While Sasuke thought _'Is he really a jounin?'_

Sakura just looked at him emotionless "My first impression of you guys is….I hate you all." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped laughing.

Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura sighed.

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Race you to the top teme!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the stairs with Sasuke behind him.

Sakura sighed again and made hand signs and disappears only leaving cherry blossoms behind she appeared on the roof next to Kakashi he looked shocked and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"I win!" yelled Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

Then they started glaring at each other.

Kakashi-sensei started fake coughing to get the boys attention.

"Actually boys the lady beat you here." Kakashi said they look at her.

"What?" Sakura asked getting annoyed with all this attention on her.

"How did you get up here so fast Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sad cause he lost.

"Hn I'll tell you next time." Sakura said sitting down after that Naruto sat next to her and the uchiha.

"Okay we're up here to get to know each other." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at him pretending to be confused.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

He looked at Sakura.

"Well you know name likes, dislike etc.…." he said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Fine my name is Hatake Kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes as for my dream never really thought about it…I have a few hobbies now you go Blondie." Kakashi said.

"All we learned was his name." Sakura mumbled.

'_Same old Kakashi though.'_

Sakura looked up and sees Kakashi pointing his finger at Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and the ramen Iruka-sensei takes me to get and Sakura-chan I don't like when I have to wait 3 minutes for the water to boil for ramen and Sasuke-teme and my dreams I will become the greatest hokage ever so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody...somebody important! And hobbies...I guess pranks." Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi smiled.

"That's very good now you go." Kakashi said looking at sasuke.

"Hn…Uchiha Sasuke I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what i have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said while glaring at the ground.

"O…okay the last one." he said looking at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura you don't need to know my likes or dislikes and hobbies and my dream well it's not a dream it's more of a goal that I will make reality no matter what I have to do my goal is to kill two people for what they done." Sakura said with pictures of her friends in her head when they were happy but then it changed to when they all died in front of her eyes.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed _'Who does she want to kill? I know who Sasuke wants to kill but not her. The haruno clan is supposed to be a peaceful civilian clan.'_

"Okay you guys are special in your own way now meet me at the training ground 7 at 8 in the morning tomorrow." Kakashi said wanting to get this over with.

"Is it a mission!" yelled Naruto.

"No it's a survival exercise." Kakashi said in a board tone.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"See ya oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke ja!" Kakashi said before disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

{+}

Sakura started to walk away but Naruto stops her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto says grinning.

Sakura looked at him.

"What?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

"Well I was thinking do you want to go get ramen with me?" he asked.

Sakura answered without thinking.

"No I don't like you that way Naruto go ask Hinata she's better for you than I am." Sakura said putting her hands in her pockets and walking around him.

"Ok if you say so Sakura-chan." that's the last thing she hears before she disappeared into cherry blossoms.

'_Things are going to be different this time I won't be the one watching your back you will watch mine._'


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

Bell test: pass or fail!

Sakura was jolted awake by a searing pain in her chest that burned like nothing's ever done before but she knew this feeling making fear creep into her with the realization of what this means but before she can ponder more she started to cough harshly tasting metallic on her tongue letting her know it was blood.

'**We still have the disease!'**

'_Yes we do inner...'_Sakura replied to her shaking in exhaustion.

'**Crap! Hinata is going to be worried for us…again!'**

'_I know.' _Sakura replied grimly.

'**Hinata worried about us in our other life time with the disease now how are we going to tell her we still have it!'**

'_It's simple really.'_

'**And that is?'**

'_We don't tell her and hide it.'_

'**That's stupid you know outer but what about the team?'**

'_I'll make sure I'm not around them that much inner.'_

'**Like that will help!'**

'_It will.'_

'**Fine! Do what you want it's not like I care!'**

'_Whatever inner.'_ Sakura just waved her off

Sakura sighed as she got up off the ground and began looking for something to clean it up

"Ah there it is." Sakura said as she grabbed a washcloth and began picking it up.

'_So this means I'm going to die young….great…just fucking great!'_

Sakura got up when was done and looked at the clock it said 9:50 "It's time to leave." Sakura said as she wiped the blood from her mouth "Can I really change everything?" Sakura said as she shut the door

Sakura sighed again

"This is going to be a long day." Sakura said

While Sakura was walking she saw a dango stand and her stomach growled "Shit I forgot to eat." Sakura muttered as she walked to the stand and ordered dango when the person came back with the dango she paid him and took off

"This are really good there my favorite!" Sakura said as she ate the dango's with her eyes closed

"Meow."

Sakura opened her eyes as she was eating and seen a black cat

"A black cat? I guess sensei was right when he said that a black cat was in his way and he didn't want to get bad luck so he took the long way I guess I'll do the same." Sakura said as she turned around and took the long way

{+}

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled at Sakura

Sakura looked at him and seen that Kakashi-sensei was already here "Well you see there was a black cat and I didn't want to get bad luck and so I took the long way here." Sakura said as she threw the stick that use to have dango on it out

"That's the same excuse sensei used!" Naruto yelled at her

"But it was true." Sakura and Kakashi both said at the same time

Kakashi sighed

"Let's just get to the survival exercise now." Kakashi said as he grabbed an alarm clock and put it on the post and grabbed two bells"The alarm clock is set for noon you have to get these two bells from me the one who gets a bell from me passes but there's a catch as you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass and the one who fails gets tied to the log right there while watching the two that pass eat their lunch." Kakashi said as he pointed to the log and as if on cue Naruto and Sasuke's stomach's growled

"Idiots." Sakura said

"Oh and come at me with the intent to kill me if you don't you will never get a bell from me ok now when I say g-" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto came running at him with a kunai in hand before Naruto can strike he found himself facing forward his kunai aimed at his neck by sensei "I didn't even say go…..but I'm starting to like this team more now…GO!" Kakashi said

Sakura jumped to the bush to hide so did Sasuke but Naruto well he's an idiot he decided to attack Kakashi head on.

'_Hmmm I'm going to let everything happen like before so I'm not going to do anything and just sleep because I'm still a little dizzy from coughing up that blood damn I hate it when that happens it hurts like hell and it's hard to breath with the disease spreading through my lungs I have a feeling I'm going to die young I can die now tomorrow next year anytime god I'm tired.' _Sakura thought as she jumped on a tree branch and sat down leaning against the tree '_I'm going to sleep fuck the bell test I'm tired.'_ she thought as she close her eyes

"Briiing!" Sakura groaned as she woke up from the bell.

"I guess the bell test is over." she muttered as she jumped of the tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground she started to walk back to the three logs and saw Naruto tied up to the middle one making her sigh at his foolishness

"I'm not surprised it's you." she said with an annoyed look

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a depressing look as Sakura sat down

"You….FAIL! I'm fine with you guys not getting a bell but you fail in understanding the meaning of this test its T-E-A-M W-O-R-K TEAMWORK! And yet you guys fought individually Naruto you cheated and decided to eat the lunches! Sasuke thought you two would only be in his way! And YOU! " Kakashi started as he started pointing to Sakura "Sakura you didn't even do anything all you did was sleep!" Kakashi yelled "In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash so I'm going to be nice here and give you another try so eat your lunches and DON'T give any to Naruto!" Kakashi said as he disappeared

Sakura looked at her lunch making her sigh

"Here." Sakura said as she held her chopsticks up with rice

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto said stars in his eyes

"Don't get the wrong idea idiot." Sakura said as she fed him

'_Here it comes.'_

1….

2...

3

**Boom!**

Sakura looked at Kakashi and see thunder clouds and lighting

'_God can he be even more dramatic?'_

"HOW DARE YOU!YOU GO AGAINST MY RULES! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FAIL FINE! YOU GUYS F-" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke

"We're a team what can we do if one of us starves?" Sasuke said standing up facing Kakashi

"WE ARE ONE SENSEI!" Naruto yelled

"Tsk whatever the idiots say." Sakura said not really caring

"So…you are one? Ok! You all…pass!" Kakashi said while the clouds and everything disappeared

"What!" Naruto yelled

Sakura and Sasuke glared at sensei

"Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan do you guys wa-" Naruto got cut off

"NO dobe." Sakura and Sasuke said both emotionless they start glaring at each other

"No! Even Sakura-chan called me dobe." Naruto cried anime tears

"Tsk I don't have time for you I have to train." Sakura and Sasuke both said at the same time…again

They both turn and start walking away Sasuke to the forest Sakura to find Hinata

"Okay well bye then." Kakashi said as he disappeared

"I knew this was going to fucking happen! Help anyone untie me please!" Naruto yelled still tied to the post

When Sakura was far away from the training grounds she put a hand to her chest and it started to glow green

'**Outer-chan are you sure that's a good idea to heal yourself right now?'**

'_Yes.'_

**Inner sighed**

'**You know what will happen if you keep using your chakra.'**

'_What do you want me to do use neko's power?'_

'**No that will only speed you the process even more.'**

'_Yea.'_


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter three}

Training

Sakura sighed as she looked everywhere for hinata but yet she could not find her at all she even tried searching for her chakra but Hinata had it hidden she was growing more irritated the longer she couldn't find Hinata

"Where the fuck is hinata!?" Sakura said with an annoyed look

"Sakura-chan?" said a female voice from behind her

Sakura turns around to see Hinata

"There you are come on let's train." Sakura said as she starts dragging Hinata to the training grounds

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You look like your mad." Hinata asked with concerned eyes

Sakura just looked at hinata from the corner of her eye

"I'm fine." Sakura said putting on a fake smile "I just want to see how far we can train before our body gives out on us and then will see where we have to work on to bring our bodies back up to date like in our other time okay?"

Hinata kept staring at Sakura

'_I know your good at hiding your emotions Sakura but I know that is a fake smile you're hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is!' _Hinata thought

"Sure captain." Hinata said while smiling deciding she will drop it for now

"Here we are." Sakura said as she lets go of Hinata

"Okay." Hinata replied as she gets into a fighting stance a grin on her face

Sakura smirked

Sakura pointed a finger at Hinata

"You will not win." she said as she disappeared piece by piece into black flames

Hinata just stared at the spot Sakura was at

"I won't go easy on you." Sakura's voice rang out through the training grounds

'_Where is she? I can't sense her I hate it when she does this.' _Hinata thought tense

"What's wrong Hina-chan are you coming or not? I don't have all day!" Sakura's voice rang out again

'_I'm starting to get tired but her voice was so far but now it's close…..wait a minute!' _Hinata's eyes widen in realization

"SHIT!" Hinata screamed as she dispelled the genjutsu just in time to see a fist coming straight at her face she had no time to doge it so Hinata was sent flying threw a couple of trees

"I thought you could handle it Hinata." Sakura said emotionless but she did feel disappointed that Hinata allowed herself to hit the ground with a weak attack like that

Sakura watch as the Hinata she hit poof

Sakura's eyes widen

'_What a clone! Well she did marry Naruto and he did use multi shadow clone jutsu.' _Sakura thought as she looked around

"You should watch your back captain!" Hinata said as she kicked Sakura in the back

Sakura fell to the ground

'_That's not right captain will be able to dodge that.'_ Hinata thought as she watched Sakura get off the ground

Sakura than disappeared again and appeared below Hinata and kicked her chin upward Hinata was sent up in the air Sakura then appeared behind Hinata and tried to kick her but Hinata blocked it with her arm BIG mistake

Sakura smirked when she heard a crack come from Hinata's arm

Hinata bit her tongue from crying out in pain

Sakura jumped back from Hinata and started performing hand signs

"Fire style great fireball no jutsu!" a ball of fire came out of Sakura's mouth

Hinata performed hand signs "Water style water dragon no jutsu!" a dragon appeared from the water and hit the fireball

'_My arm is killing me now after I used the jutsu.' _Hinata thought watching for any sign of movement Hinata heard someone behind her she turned around to catch a punch coming at her

Hinata smirked

"What's wrong _captain_ I thought you could do better?" Hinata taunted Sakura smirking

Sakura glared but then smirked

"Two words Hina-chan shadow clone."

Hinata's eyes widen when the clone disappeared and Sakura was in front of her Sakura kicked hinata in the stomach hinata was sent to the ground

Hinata got up and looked at Sakura

Sakura and Hinata perform hand signs

"Fire style phoenix flower no jutsu!" Sakura yelled when flowers made out of fire came out of her mouth

"Wind style air bullets no jutsu" hinata blows out bullets made out of wind

Hinata watched as the jutsu's canceled each other out Sakura was standing across from her Black chakra starts to surround Sakura's hand like a cloak

Hinata's eyes widen at the chakra even now she can still remember when she first found out about it

"_Weak! Pathetic! I can't believe you guys chose her as hokage." Madara says as he throws Tsunade's almost dead body at them_

"_Shishou!" Sakura yelled as she caught Tsunade_

_Sakura stares at Tsunade's pale face tears streaming down her face_

_Sakura hands start glowing green trying to heal Tsunade's wounds_

_She opens her eyes_

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Shishou don't talk!" Sakura said pleadingly _

_Tsunade smiled and pushed Sakura's hands away_

"_Let me heal you!" Sakura begged she didn't want her shishou dyeing she already lost Ino and Shizune she couldn't lose anyone else right now_

_Tsunade shakes her head_

"_No don't save your chakra for someone else." Tsunade said weakly_

_Sakura shakes her head_

"_No! I don't want you to leave me to no please!" Sakura begged more tears streaming down her face she was broken when Shizune who was like a big sister to her was killed then her best friend died and now its her mother like figure she won't be able to live with herself she wasn't able to save Shizune or Ino but she can save her!_

"_No I'm fine…Sakura-chan I have something for you i…I was going to give it to you on your birthday so It's an early birthday gift it's in my pocket grab it." Shishou told her smiling_

_Sakura put her hand in her shishou's pocket and found something that felt like a necklace Sakura pulled it out and looked at it…..it was a necklace it had a heart as a locket Sakura opened the locket and seen a picture of her and shishou when she passed her chunin exams they took a picture as a reminder Sakura put it on and looked at her shishou smiling_

"_Happy early birthday….saku…ra." Tsunade closed her eyes_

_Sakura new her shishou….was gone_

_A hand on Sakura's shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts she looked to see it was Hinata her other best friend_

"_Sakura-chan I'm sorry for your loss." she said with a frown_

"_Aww what a pity she's gone." Madara said with a smirk enjoying the sorrow he fills them with_

_Sakura looked at him_

_Black chakra started surrounding sakura_

"_Hinata-chan get away from her now!" Naruto yelled as he pulled her away from Sakura_

"_Wh-what's going on with captain!?" Hinata asked_

_Naruto looked at Sakura with a frown_

"_Sakura-chan is just…..like me." Naruto said_

_Hinata looked shocked_

'_She's just like you Naruto-kun.'_

_"__**Madara! I'LL KILL YOU!" **__Sakura said in dark voice_

"_Ah so you're the ten tails neko!" Madara said not feeling affected by so much chakra by now Sakura has three tails_

_Sakura attacks Madara and tried to punch him it went through him_

"_We need to stop Sakura!" Naruto yelled_

"_How?" Hinata asked_

"_We need to fight her." Naruto said with a frown_

"_No! We'll hurt captain!" Hinata said with unshed tears_

"_We have to you seen the cloak she has around her its burning her skin it's hurting her we have to stop her now!" Naruto yelled_

'_Captain is being hurt by that we have to stop her!'_

_The tears fell down Hinata's face_

_Hinata ran at Sakura_

"_No Hinata-chan she'll hurt you even if she knows you!" Naruto yelled_

_Hinata didn't listen_

"_Captain Stop please stop this!" Hinata yelled with tears going down her face_

_Sakura looked Hinata and sent one of her tails at her_

_Hinata stopped and closed her eyes while putting her hands up to protect herself when she realized the pain wasn't coming she opened her eyes_

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata said_

_Naruto was in front of her in kyuubi form protecting her from Sakura_

"_Sakura-chan you need to stop!" Naruto pleaded_

"_Captain!" Hinata yelled out to her hoping that it will reach her_

"_Stop it!" Naruto yelled at her wanting not to hurt his sister like figure_

"_Captain please stop!" Hinata begged_

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled while dodging a strike but it seemed like Sakura was coming too_

_Everyone watched as the cloak around Sakura disappeared_

"_Ahhh!" Sakura screamed in pain from getting burned_

"_Captain!" Sakura looked to her side and seen Hinata right next to her_

"_Hinata I'm…sorry." Sakura said as she fell into the darkness_

Hinata swallowed and pushed the memory down as she sees Sakura run at her black chakra encased in her fist she definitely knew she can't let that touch her Sakura was closing in on Hinata and raised her fist back farther and jumped at her eyes flashing to black and blue then back to emerald Hinata quickly backflipped away and once she was on her feet did hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground making the dirt come up and form a stone dome around her

Sakura grinned bigger and dashed at the dome her fist aiming straight for it and connecting with it creating a big impact the dome exploded into shards of stone falling to the ground revealing Hinata there chakra in her feet to keep her steady on the ground making Sakura look at the ground to see a crater and she chuckled

"Too much power?" she rubbed the back of her neck looking anywhere but the damage she did and Hinatas eyes

"Ya think!?" Hinata stated as she put her one good arm on her hip

Sakura smiled but then leaned forward with healing chakra and started healing Hinata's arm

"Lets just call it a draw?" Sakura suggested

"Yeah for now though." Hinata grinned at her

Sakura nods to her and pulls back from healing her

"Want to go get ramen Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked

"Sure come on!" Hinata said

"No you go on I'll be on the way soon ok?"

"Ok Sakura." Hinata said as she disappeared into leaves

Sakura starts to cough

'_Why…why does it have to be me why!' _Sakura thought while coughing

The tears start to fall down her face

'**Outer-chan if it makes you happy you won't die alone I'll be there and neko will too.' Inner tried to smile but failed terribly**

'_Th-thank that means a lot inner.' _Sakura replied sarcastically

'**Sorry.' inner said**

Sakura stops coughing and looks at the blood

'_There's more blood than last time.' _Sakura thought while the tears stopped falling

Sakura sighed

"I have little time and so much to do." Sakura said with a frown

Sakura got up and started to go to the ramen shop

'_Forgive me Hinata I don't have much time with you.' _Sakura sighed and put her hands in her pockets and continued her way to ichiraku to meet Hinata

_Sakura was walking down the street with a smile on her face_

"_Sakura-chan!" someone yelled from behind her_

_She turned around to see her best friend and brother_

"_Hinata-chan! Naruto hey!"_

_They smile at her_

"_We were wondering Sakura-chan do you want to go get ramen with us?"_

_Sakura smiled_

"_Sure!"_

"_To ichiraku!" Naruto yelled grabbing a hold of Hinatas hand_

_Sakura giggled at Hinatas red face they been together for two years and she still acts this way_

_Sakura followed them_

"_Here we are!"_

"_Hey Naruto what will it be?"_

"_I want a pork ramen and Hinata-chan will have the same what about you Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to say something but someone yelled to her_

"_Captain!"_

_Sakura turned around to see an anbu that's on her squad_

"_What is it weasel?" she said emotionless_

"_We have a mission captain the hokage said to bring the whole team!"_

_Hinata frowned she won't be spending time with her soon to be husband _

_Sakura seen this_

"_Fine I need you to round up Hawk and Pig."_

"_What about Fox?"_

"_She's not coming so were replacing her with pig for now go we'll meet up at the hokage tower!"_

_Weasel nodded and took off_

_Hinata looked shocked at what Sakura said _"_B-but captain I have to go I'm on your team I don't think hokage-sama will be happy!" Hinata tried telling her_

_Sakura smiled_

"_Don't worry we'll be fine all you need to do is spend time with Naruto." Sakura said to her smiling still_

_Hinata smiled_

"_Thank you!"_

"_I have to go now." Sakura stated feeling dread fill her for some reason_

"G_ood luck captain!" Hinata said to her grateful that she is letting her spend time with Naruto_

_Sakura smirked trying to ignore the feeling she was feeling_

"_Bye!"_

_Sakura disappeared_

Sakura clenched her fist at remembering the awful mission '_That's when it all went downhill for me as captain.' _Sakura thought

"_Sakura where is hinata and why is Ino here?" Tsunade asked_

"_I decided to take fox off this mission so she can be with Uzumaki so I picked pig to be her replacement for this mission."_

_Tsunade sighed_

"_Fine. Your mission is to go get a scroll it's in rain at a temple." Tsunade explained _

_Sakura looked at her from her cat mask_

"_What's so important about this scroll hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked at her thoughtfully deciding if she should tell her or not_

_She sighed she'll tell her_

"_It's a special scroll people say it can give you power or give you immortality some even say…it can bring you back in time to change everything but there's a catch if you change anything it will only be replaced with something even more dramatic than what happened before that's why we need this scroll we can't let it fall into evil hands it's already in rain and madara is in rain so I'm sending you out to get it you are the most powerful team in the village." Tsunade explained to her watching her_

_Sakura looked at her in shock but she couldn't see it because her face was hidden by the mask_

"_We will bring the scroll back to you!" Sakura said as she looked at her team _"_We leave in ten minutes be ready! We might be in for a fight if we run into the Uchiha's."_

"_Hai!"_

_Sakura watched her team disappear_

_Sakura walked to the door and opened it_

"S_akura-chan…be safe."_

"_I always am." and with that Sakura closed the door_

_Tsunade thought Sakura couldn't hear her so she said some words _"_You always say that…and every time you come back half dead."_

Sakura frowned '_She's right I always did come back half dead.'_

"_Ready?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Lets go!"_

_They all took off to the trees_

'_If we keep going at this speed we will make it to rain in three days!' And like Sakura thought they made it to rain in three days_

"_Captain what do we do?" hawk asked_

"_We split up hawk you go with weasel pig with me."_

_They all nod_

_Hawk and weasel take off_

"_let's go pig."_

"_Hai…forehead."_

_Sakura smirked_

"_Come on!"_

_They went east not noticing the two figures following them_

"_Sakura-chan you think we can hurry this up i want to get back to Shika-kun you do know we have been married for about seven months now I hate being away from him to long!"_

"_Fine then come on!"_

_Sakura and Ino went faster they kept running until they were in front of the temple_

"_We found it!"_

_Sakura nodded_

"_Pig you stay out here and guard while I go get the scroll!"_

"_Hai!"_

_Sakura ran inside_

"_I need to be careful just in case there's-" kunai's were thrown at Sakura in lightning speed Sakura was able to dodge all of them _"_Booby-traps." Sakura kept running dodging all the weapons thrown at her that she can_

_Sakura came to a complete stop when she sees a scroll she was about to pick it up when she sees writing on the wall_

"_Who shall use this will be cursed by their fate for using this take my heed and leave or else." Sakura read a loud_

_Sakura shook her head this is a mission_

_Sakura grabbed the scroll and put it in her pouch and ran to the exit_

_When Sakura was near the exit she heard a scream_

_Her eyes widen she knows that scream!_

"_INO!" she yelled as she ran faster_

_When Sakura ran out of the temple she was met with a bloody blond and two uchiha's in front of her_

"_Ino…" she whispered tears gathering in her eyes_

_Ino moved her head to the side and looked at sakura_

_The two Uchiha's looked at Sakura to and smirked_

_Sakura glared at the uchiha's and took her katana out of its sheath on her back Sakura appeared in front of them and brought her sword down Madara dodged it and Sasuke took his kusanagi out and blocked her katana Sakura put more pressure on the blade_

"_I'll…kill…you!" Sakura yelled as she put even more pressure on the blade_

_Sasuke smirked but it came off when he heard a crack he looked at his sword and seen it about to break he looked back at sakura in shock but he didn't react fast enough when his sword broke in half_

_Sakura smirked and kicked sasuke in the stomach_

_Sasuke was sent back and broke a couple of trees_

_Sakura stared at him while taking her cat mask off and throwing it to the ground and cracking_

_Sasuke stood up and put his hand in front of his mouth and coughed up blood_

_Sakura smirked_

_Sasuke glared_

"_Damn you Haruno!"_

"_What are you doing here Uchiha!"_

_Madara smirked_

"_You know what we want now give it to us o-" he was cut off when kunai and shrunken were thrown at him_

_They went through him_

_Two people appear beside Sakura_

"_Captain."_

_Sakura nodded to them_

"_Hold off Madara and I'll take on Sasuke." Sakura said sheathing her sword_

_They nod and attack Madara_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke_

"_I think it's time we settle this as team seven!"_

"_Yea." and with that they attack each other_

_Sasuke through a kick at her head sakura ducked and sent a kick to his knee he jumped to avoid it Sakura and Sasuke jump back_

_Sasuke took a kunai out and ran at Sakura_

_Sakura took her sword out and ran at Sasuke_

_They clash_

_Sasuke looks into Sakura's emerald eyes and sees pain sadness and hatred all pointing toward to him_

_Sakura looks into his sharingan eyes and sees hatred not to the village or anybody else….to her_

_They jump back again_

_Sasuke did hand signs_

_Sakura couldn't hear what jutsu he is saying because one of her comrades is screaming in pain_

_Sakura's eyes widen_

"_HAWK!"_

_Then she heard another one_

"_WEASEL!"_

_Sakura didn't have time to react when a fire ball was coming at her she jumped to avoid it but her arm got burned making her drop her katana_

_Sakura bit her lip from crying out in pain_

_Sasuke appeared in front of her with a kunai she put her arms up to block the attack_

_Sasuke brought the kunai down and cut Sakura's arms badly_

_Sakura kicked him again_

"_Basterd!" she said_

_Sakura did hand signs_

"_Earth style earth spikes!"_

_Spikes came from the ground all you could hear was Sasuke's pain scream_

_Sakura smirked_

"_You forgot about me."_

_Sakura's eyes widen and she turned around to get punched in the stomach_

_Sakura hit a tree_

'_I thought….no hawk weasel!'_

_Madara walked in front of her and lifted her chin_

"_Nice try!"_

_Sakura's eyes widen in pain as madara stabbed her in the stomach with her own sword_

_Sakura screamed_

_Inos eyes open_

'_Who's scream is that?...Sakura?'_

_Ino pulled herself up and looked at the sight before her there lay hawk and weasels dead bodies She turned her head again and her eyes widen at the sight before her _'_Sakura!' she thought as she pulled herself to her feet and ran to them_

_Madara pulled her sword out of her and through it to the ground_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_Now give me the scroll and I'll let you go or else."_

_Sakura glared at him_

"_Never!"_

_Madara smirked_

"_Just the answer I wanted to hear."_

_Madara punched her in the stomach then the face_

_He let her go and kicked her through the tree_

_Sakura screamed again_

_Madara smirked as he put chakra in his fist_

_Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the final blow accepting death_

_When she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes_

_Her eyes widen at the sight before her_

_Ino was standing in front of her with Madara's fist in her stomach_

_Sakura looked at Madara and seen he was shocked but something caught her attention red tags_

_Her eyes widen paper bombs!_

_She grabbed Ino and jumped on a tree_

_There was a huge explosion_

_When it cleared Madara was badly hurt holding an injured Sasuke on his shoulder_

_He glared at them_

"_We'll be back to finish are business." and with that they disappear_

_Sakura heard a cough and looked down_

"_Ino!" she called out to her best friend_

"_F-forehead…(cough)….i won't m-make…it." she said struggling to speak_

_Sakura stared at her in shock_

"_No you will make it I'll heal you now!" Sakura said putting on a fake smile even though she knows it's too late to save her friend_

"_Forehead…..you of…all people should…know I won't….make it." Ino said looking Sakura in the eyes_

_Sakura felt the tears fall finally_

"_Please no not you Ino please!"_

"_S-sakura…..I'm happy….w-we were….friends…" Ino said having a harder time breathing_

_Sakura just kept crying_

_She doesn't give a fuck if a shinobi is to never show emotion She will cry for the person that was like a sister to her and a friend her very first friend_

"_Me to p-pig me to." Sakura said crying even more_

_Ino looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled_

"_Tell o-okaa-san and otou-san….I l-l-love t-them." Ino said crying_

_Sakura smiled through the tears_

"_I will anything else?"_

_Ino cried harder now_

"_Y-yes….tell…Shika-kun…I love him….and….I'll always will." Ino said closing her eyes forever_

_Sakura stared at her_

"_Wake up…wake up please!" Sakura cried wishing her best friend was pulling a stupid prank on her_

"_INO!"_

_{+}_

"_I hope Ino is fine." said the worried nara_

"_She will Shikamaru! Sakura-chan will make sure of that there best friends!"_

"_I hope so Naruto." Shikamaru said as he went to reach his tea cup but stopped when it cracked "That's not good."_

_Now Naruto was getting worried_

_{+}_

_Sakura just stared at her dead squad_

"_I couldn't protect you all I'm sorry." Sakura said as she watched her clones carry her dead squad_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she fell to the ground coughing when the coughing died down she looked at her hand_

"_Blood."_

'_I need to get home fast!' she thought as she jumped in the trees but before she could move again she coughed up blood again_

"_I need to get home faster and take my medicine for this sickness i guess I'll use it put your hand on my shoulder all of you!" they all did and sakura did hand signs "transport no jutsu!" and Sakura and everyone disappeared_

_Tsunade was just doing her paperwork when she was interrupted by someone transporting into her office_

"_who the hell I-" she stopped dead in her track when she seen the bloody sight of Sakura and her dead squad_

"_The mission was a success." Sakura said as she put the scroll on the desk_

"_Sakura who cares about the damn mission look at you and your team!"_

"_Deceased team."_

_Tsunade stared at her with wide eyes_

"_You mean….?"_

_Sakura nodded her head_

"_Just don't tell anyone were back yet or about the team."_

_Tsunade nodded and walked to sakura and started healing her sakura looked at Tsunade and seen regret in her eyes she should of never gave them this mission!_

_Sakura sighed and fixed her eyes on ino's motionless bloody body_

_Tsunade felt a wet substance on her hand and looked at Sakura and seen she's crying_

"_Ino…" she head Sakura whispered "I wish I could of stopped them."_

_Tsunade looked away and continued healing her_

"_Good news you don't have any internal bleeding at all and I healed almost all of your injuries."_

_Sakura nodded wiping her eyes of the tears_

"_Now you three." Tsunade pointed to the clones "Take them to the morgue and make sure no one sees you." They all nod and disappear _"_So what do we do now?" Tsunade asked Sakura_

"_Call in Ino's parents, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said to her_

_Tsunade nodded as she wrote a letter to all the people asked to come telling them that it is an emergency so come fast No later than fifteen minutes they all walk in_

"_You wanted to s-" they all stop and stare at the bloody pinkette_

"_Sakura!?"_

_Sakura looked at them_

"_If you're back then that means Ino is back to right?" Shikamaru said looking at Sakura "But where is she?"_

_Sakura looked down_

"_Tell me Sakura where is my daughter!?"_

"_Where is my wife!?"_

_Sakura sighed and stood up she walked to Shikamaru and grabbed his hand and put something in his hand_

_Shikamaru looked at his hand_

_Everybody's eyes widen at the objects_

_There in Shikamaru's hand was Ino's forehead protector and wedding ring covered in her blood_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect her but she thought off you in her final moments she wanted me to tell you she loves you." Sakura said walking out the door the only things she heard were Ino's mother cry and Hinata_

"_My baby! Bring her back!" Ino's mother screamed_

"_Ino-chan I should have gone on that mission not you!" Hinata said crying into Narutos chest_

_Naruto hugged Hinata_

"_It's going to be okay Ino was okay with going on the mission for you Hinata-chan." Naruto said_

"_B-b-but she's gone now!" Hinata screamed_

"_I know but it's not going to affect you the most Hina-chan."_

"_I-I know it's going to affect Shikamaru sense it was his wife and….." Hinata trailed off_

"_Sakura-chan she's going to feel like this is her fault because she couldn't protect Ino and there best friends and friends are supposed to protect each other." Naruto said_

"_T-Tsunade-sama"_

_Tsunade looked at Hinata_

"_Yes?"_

"_The rest of the tea-" Hinata was caught off by Tsunade _"_Dead Sakura was the only survivor she came here covered in wounds and her team's blood but most of the blood was hers and….Inos."_

_Hinata cried even more now knowing sakura could have lost her life on the mission_

"_What was that damn mission you sent them to their deaths!?" Naruto yelled/asked_

_Tsunade sighed_

"_It was to gather a scroll that was so important that we can't afford it to get into the wrong hands and if it did all hope will be lost it was at a temple in rain…and the Uchiha's are in rain you can guess who they ran into but Sakura still got the scroll." Tsunade said looking down feeling tears coming to her eyes but blinking them for they go away there be tears later right now she can't cry_

_Naruto stared in shock_

"_Sasuke he wouldn't…no Shikamaru.." Naruto said now staring at the nara but it hurt staring at him knowing that his teammate killed the naras wife._

_He kept staring watching the nara cry while still staring at the objects in his hand_

"_Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka our dads are friends!"_

"_I don't know why you always play shoji!"_

"_I'll sure hate to be on your team lazy ass."_

"_Shikamaru help!"_

"_Come on let's help Sakura!"_

"_Come on Shikamaru beat her with a sixteen hit combo!"_

"_Congrats you're a jounin!"_

"_Asuma-sensei!"_

"_I want revenge to Shikamaru!"_

"_Good job Shika!"_

"_I'm happy your safe."_

"_Yes I'll marry you!"_

"_Sakura is my maid of honor!"_

"_I do!"_

"_I love you Shika-kun!"_

"_Shika-kun I have to go I have a mission it seems I have to fill in for fox!"_

"_Sakura is my captain right now!"_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine"_

"_I'll come back alive that's a promise!"_

"_Bye Shika-kun I love you!"_

_Shikamaru dropped to his knees and screamed the name that meant the most to him_

"_INO!" shikamaru's screamed_

_Sakura closed her eyes after hearing Shikamaru scream her name she really never left _

"_I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino!"_

"_I heard you like Sasuke-kun too!"_

"_I won't lose to you!"_

"_Forehead!"_

"_I win forehead!"_

"_I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Give up I'll win Sasuke!"_

"_You crybaby Sakura!"_

"_You're wrong you bloomed into a beautiful flower."_

"_Let's be friends again Sakura."_

"_Don't scare me like that forehead I thought we lost you!"_

"_Sakura me and Shika-kun are getting married and I want you to be my maid of honor!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_You're my best friend forehead!"_

"_I care about you Sakura…so please stop taking on those dangerous solo missions you always come back half dead!"_

"_I love you forehead!"_

"_We're best friends we will never betray each other!"_

"_S-S-Sakura I'm so sorry for your lost"_

"_Sakura-chan you think we can hurry this up i want to get back to shika-kun you do know we have been married for about seven months now I hate being away from him to long!"_

"_S-sakura…..I'm happy….w-we were….friends…"_

Sakura clenched her fist her nails digging into her skin drawing blood

"We were only nineteen!"

She punched the nearest thing near her a fence

She pulled hand back and looked at it and seen it bleeding

She sighed and healed it

"There you are Sakura! I was getting worried!"

Sakura looked up

"Hinata."

Hinata smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand

"Come on I'm hungry!"

Sakura smiled

"Me too."

'_Hinata is the only one that can really make me smile.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sakura looked herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place

She smirks as she makes a clone of herself

"You know what to do!" Sakura said watching as her clone nods and leaves threw the window "It's time Hinata and I talk to hokage-sama." Sakura said as she disappeared

{+}

Sakura appeared in front of Hinatas window hiding her chakra signal now she tapped Hinatas window she waited a couple of seconds until she sees Hinata leave out of her window

"I'm ready. I sent my clone with my team." Hinata said

Sakura nods

"Me too let's go." Sakura said as they both disappear

{+}

Sakura and Hinata both appear in front of the hokage's office

Sakura knocked on the door

"Come in!" the voice of the third said

Sakura opened the door and walked in Hinata followed and shut the door behind them

the third smiled

"What can I do for you?" asked the third

Sakura glared at the two anbu that stood at the side of Hiruzen's office

"We want to talk to you _alone_." said Sakura in her authoritative voice that she only used when on her Anbu mission's

The third frowned and dismissed the anbu they both disappear

"What is it?" he asked

Sakura locked gazes with the third

Hinata shifted uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere

"Hinata and I are from the future." Sakura said to him with a blank face

The thirds eyes widen

"Impossible!" he said

"It's true! In the future Tsunade-shishou is the fifth hokage she sent me and my anbu squad out to the rain village to collect a scroll in a temple there it was a time traveling scroll Tsunade-shishou let me study it I finally got to use it when we really needed to use it!" explained Sakura

Hiruzen looked at the both thoughtfully

"How did Tsunade become the fifth?" he asked

Hinata frowned at this

"There was an invasion by sound and sand during the chunin exams Orochimaru was the doing of that you and him fought and you lost your life not before you took his arms away with a jutsu. So we needed a new hokage." explained Sakura with a grim look

Hiruzen took a deep breath in before continuing asking questions

"I see….why did you need to use the jutsu?" he asked

Sakura's and Hinata's eyes darken

"_The Uchihas_." they both said with venom dripping off every word

Hiruzen eyes widen

"Itachi and Sasuke?" he asked

"No…Madara and Sasuke." said Sakura with hatred for both of them

Hiruzen eyes widen

"He's dead!" he said

Sakura shook in anger

"He's not! He's alive! He's pretending to be Tobi from the akatsuki! He told Sasuke about the Uchiha massacre! Sasuke wanted revenge on this village! Madara was just messing with him! after all that was happening a war broke out! Everyone was losing their lives! I was the only one standing! Hinata was by her husband bleeding to death I brought her back with me! You don't know what we seen! The man I fell in love with was a killer! I killed him with my own hands to save him from this path! I dealt with all this pain for so long that mission to get the scroll I let Hinata stay behind so I let Ino be her replacement for the mission I had my team split up hawk and eagle and Ino and I we found the temple. I told Ino to stay out there to watch when I was coming back I heard her scream in pain so I ran faster than I was when I got out of the temple she was so bloody and broken! Sasuke and Madara were there smirking at her when they noticed me Sasuke and I started to fight eagle and hawk came back I told them to fight Madara so I dealt with Sasuke I heard there scream I couldn't protect my team! When I was done with Sasuke I forgot about Madara until he kicked me after that I couldn't fight back! when he was about to give me the final blow Ino jumped in front of me and saved me she must have put the paper bombs up because I seen them I grabbed her and jumped to a tree in time! Madara was standing on top of a tree a beaten Sasuke on his shoulder he said he will be back after he l-left Ino was bleeding so much I couldn't save her no matter what I did she was d-d-dying in my arms i-I couldn't save her! she said she was happy we were friends her last thoughts were about her husband I was so ashamed after I gave Shikamaru her protector and wedding ring covered in her blood that I couldn't even look at him again!" Sakura yelled her voice cracking

The third stared at her in shock

Hinata put a hand on Sakura's shoulder

Sakura looked at Hinata

"It's okay Sakura!" Hinata said giving Sakura her brightest smile

Sakura smiled back at her

"It's all true then….tell me what ranks are you two?" he asked

Sakura and Hinata look back at him

"In the future my name is Uzumaki Hinata wife of the sixth hokage and on anbu squad one!" Hinata said smiling still

"Squad one is one of the most powerful squads!" He said shocked at this new information the last time anyone was on that squad was when Itachi was still with the village

Sakura smirked at him

"Then your really going to be shocked at this hokage-sama my name is still Haruno Sakura and I am captain of squad one!" Sakura said

The third can't believe it his most powerful ninja in the village are these two!

"Well anyway can we be anbu again?" asked sakura

Hiruzen looks at her his shock gone

"Fine you two will just be a squad." he said

They both nod

"You both can get you anbu tattoos later today is there anything else?" he asked

Sakura nods

"There is this wave mission that's coming up you have to give it to my team that's what you did in our time but this time you will give it to Hinata's team as well." Sakura said

He nods

"Well if that's it dismissed!" he said

They both disappear

Hiruzen sighs

"I hope that's doesn't happen again!" he said

{+}

Sakura and Hinata appear on a roof

"Everything will change now." said Sakura

Hinata nods

Sakura smiled

"Hinata." Sakura called out

Hinata looks at her

"what captain?" asked Hinata

Sakura kept smiling

"If anything happens to me. I want you take over as captain and protect the village with your life like I will." said Sakura

Hinatas eyes widen

"Sakura what are you talking about!?" Hinata all but screamed

"I'm just saying if something happens because we don't know when fate deems it's time to die." Sakura said while closing her eyes

_'You can't know What's actually happening Hinata.' _Sakura thought grimly

Hinata was unsure of what to do

"B-but captain I-" she was cut off

Sakura's eyes snap open and look at her

"You of all people should know that fighting Madara you can lose your life! Look at me! I almost did! Ino saved my life! I don't want that happening ever again!" Sakura said her eyes flashing to black with blue slits then back to green

Hinata frowned

"Y-yes c-c-captain i-I'll take over when you d-d-die." Hinata said hoarsely she can't imagine what she'll do if Sakura died

Sakura was hurt hearing the pain and sadness in her voice but Hinata needed to be ready for it Sakura just sighed

"You ready to go back to our teams?" Sakura asked changing the subject

Hinata nods

"Okay we will meet back here on this roof when our teams are done so we can get the anbu tattoo." Sakura said

Hinata smiles

"Hai bye captain!" Hinata said disappearing into snow

Sakura put her hands over her mouth

She started to cough when she stopped coughing she looked at her hand and seen blood Sakura closed her eyes

'_I'm sorry Hinata.'_ Sakura thought

Sakura pulled out a cloth and wiped her hands on it

"My team is training which means there is a lake near them." she said putting the cloth back Sakura disappeared into cherry blossoms

{+}

The clone just sat on the sidelines watching Naruto and Sasuke spar while Kakashi gave them pointers the clones head looked at the forest the clone got up and walked to the forest

Kakashi won't notice that she disappeared

When the clone entered the forest she came face to face with Sakura

"You're done!" Sakura said

The clone just disappeared

Sakura put a fake smile on her face trying to hide the pain that was in her lungs as she walked back to where her clone was sitting at

"Sensei!" she called out

Kakashi looked at her from his book

"Can I fight one of the boys more preferably Sasuke?" she asked

Kakashi's eyes widen "S-s-sakura I don't think you can handle it!" he protest it

Sakura glared at him

"Watch I bet I can defeat him!" Sakura said

Kakashi tried to protest again but Sakura sent him and even more cold glare

He sighed

"Fine. Sasuke! Naruto stop!" Kakashi ordered

When they did Sasuke looked fine

Naruto was panting a little and had bruises and cuts

"Naruto you're done. Sasuke you're up against Sakura and it's only taijutsu!" he said

Sasuke was annoyed he was putting him up with a weak fan girl!

Sakura smirked as she grabbed a pair of gloves out of her pouch but froze when she felt something

She pulled her gloves out and the item

Her eyes widen

It was the locket her shishou gave her!

Sakura smiled at it and put it on she then put her gloves on

'_This is for you shishou!'_ Sakura thought

"Hey Uchiha! Are you ready to get pummeled to the ground?" Sakura said to him smirking

Naruto and Kakashi look between the two seeing the tension they both have for each other

Sasuke glared at her

"As if i'll lose to a pink haired girl." he spat at her like he'll lose to this weakling

Sakura glared at him

"You'll be eating your words uchiha!" she said

Sasuke smirked

"I won't lose to a weakling." he said

Sakura glared at him harder

She won't lose

Kakashi started the match

"Begin!"he yelled

Sasuke ran at her

Sakura stood there with a board expression

'_He's not even going all out!'_

He threw a punch at her

Sakura caught it

"Go all out uchiha or you'll lose." Sakura said

Sasuke glared at her and sent a kick at her

Sakura let go of his hand and jumped back evading the kick

He ran at her again

He threw punches which sakura dodged easily

"Are you really this weak?" she asked him

Sasuke glared at her

"You're no fun uchiha I could of ended this match with one punch." Sakura said

Sasuke smirked arrogantly

"I doubt it your weak." he said

Sakura glared at him

"Can a weak person do this!" she yelled appearing in front of him punching him in his stomach Sasuke's eyes widen as he flies back hitting three trees "That didn't have chakra in it Uchiha!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke stood up but then coughed up blood and fell to the ground unconscious

Kakashi looked at her in shock

She won with ease!

Sakura just smirked

"I guess I proved you wrong Uchiha!" Sakura said grinning

She looked at Kakashi

"Sensei you should get Sasuke to the hospital I think I broke some ribs!." Sakura said

Kakashi turned around and walked to Sasuke

Sakura's eyes widen as the pain grew

Sakura turned around and ran

"Sakura-chan!" she hears Naruto yell out to her

Sakura ignored him the pain hurt so much as she ran she couldn't stop she didn't want anyone knowing her secret!

She didn't know where she was running or that she put nekos power in her legs to go faster

{+}

Hinata sighed as she started to spar with Kiba

She didn't use her byakugan

She was using her taijutsu

She wasn't breaking a sweat with Kiba

Kiba on the other hand…

"Damn it hinata how did you get so strong!?" he asked

Hinata glared at him

"I started taking my training seriously in my family and did you call me weak back then!?" Hinata yelled at him

Kiba backed away scared

"W-w-well Hinata t-t-that c-" he was cut off Hinata appeared below him and kicked his chin up making him fly up in the air

Hinata continued to glare at him as he flew back down to the ground

Kurenai smirked

"That's it for training let's go get something to eat!" Kurenai said

Hinata went and helped Kiba back up

She gave him a creepy smile

"If you ever think I'm weak again I won't hold back." Hinata said walking away from him to join up with sensei and Shino

kKba was scared now so was akamaru

'_She was holding back!'_ he thought

He shook his head and ran to catch up with them

{+}

Sakura laid against a tree panting

She kept punching the ground whenever a shock wave of pain came

"I don't have my pills!" Sakura said trying to calm down

She took the locket and opened it

She smiled

'_Shishou I need your help what do I do!?'_ Sakura thought close to tears

Sakura was startled when she felt a presence in front of her

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Haruno-san." the anbu said

Sakura nods

"Thanks I will go see him." Sakura said

The anbu nods and disappears

Sakura pushed herself up and disappeared

{+}

Sakura appeared in front of his door before she could knock he spoke

"Come in Sakura-chan." he said

Sakura walked in and shut the door behind her

"You wished to see me."

He nods

"Yes I did I was to give you the tattoo and mask of your choice." he said

Sakura looked at him

"Where's Hinata then?" she asked

The third shook his head

"She's not coming I have questions to ask you." he said

Sakura looked at him confused

"Questions?" she asked

He nods

"I want to know why you are sick?" he asked

Sakura's eyes widen

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said

Hiruzen shook his head

"I can tell you are sick with you chakra patterns only really skilled ninja will sense it." he said

Sakura looked down in defeat

"Fine I'll tell you but under no circumstances you are taking me out of anbu." Sakura said making the third nod

Sakura sighed

"I have a disease that kills people slowly from the lungs I don't know how I got it…..it makes people cough up blood and have an intense pain in the lungs I could die at any given moment I didn't think I'll still have it I had it in my other life I didn't think it will come with me." Sakura explained

Hiruzen looked at this young girl

She could die at any moment

He was sad

She was redoing her life all over again but will die still

"I promised I wouldn't take you out so I can't what do you want you mask to be?" he asked

Sakura looked thoughtful

'_I had cat back then maybe I should do a crow.'_ Sakura thought

"I know what I want a crow mask." she said

Hiruzen nods

"Got it your crow mask and anbu uniform will be sent to your house is there anything else you want?" he asked

Sakura knew what she wanted

"I want a katana that will help with jutsu's kind of like lightning all that hokage-sama." Sakura said

he nods

"Okay you know where the anbu forces are to go get your tattoo." he said writing something down he holds the paper out to Sakura

Sakura took it

"What's this?" she asked

"It's to tell them that you need the tattoo." he said

Sakura nods

"You may leave." he says

Sakura didn't move

"What about Hinata?" she asked

He smiled

"Don't worry." he said

Sakura nods

"I already know what mask she wants a fox mask and the weapons she wants two tantos." Sakura said

He nods

Sakura disappeared

Hiruzen eyes narrowed

'_I feel like somebody's watching me.' _little did he know he was right

He sighed

A nock came from the door

"Come in." he said

The door opened Kakashi walked in and shut it behind him

"What is it Kakashi?" he asked

Kakashi looked at him

"I want to tell you what happened in training today. Sakura showed strength that she never showed before when she fought Sasuke." Kakashi said

Hiruzen sighed again

"Kakashi she just hid her true power she probably didn't want attention but now sense she's on a squad with you she's okay now before you leave take this to the hospital." he ordered as he wrote something down on a piece of paper

Kakashi took it

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" he asked

Hiruzen glared at him

"Yes Kakashi you better not put it off it may save someone important to this village so go there now!" he said

Kakashi nods as he disappears

Hiruzen leaned back

_'At least let it stall the process at least for her.' _he thought

{+}

Sakura walked inside the anbu black ops office to where she can get her tattoo

"Are you even allowed here?" said anbu

Sakura looked at the person

Her eyes widen

'_Captain Yamato!'_

Sakura nods

"I need my anbu tattoo." she said

Yamato looked at her like she was crazy

Sakura sighed

"Here's the note he gave me." she said handing it over to him

Yamato looked over it until he nods

"Come with me to see Hiroto-san." yamato said

Sakura followed him

She looked at him with sad eyes

_Rogue ninja just entered the village destroying it_

"_Everyone run!" Yamato screamed to the villagers as the village was attacked_

"_Yamato!" he turned to see Kakashi and Sakura running to him_

"_Yamato are you okay?" Sakura asked_

_He nods_

"_Yea I'm just getting the villagers out of the village!" said Yamato_

"_Us too." Kakashi said_

_Sakura's eyes widen_

"_The rogue ninja are coming this way!" Sakura said_

_They all look to see the ninjas_

_They got ready to fight_

_Sakura got her sword out_

_They fought with everything they had everything they did felt like nothing the rogue ninjas just kept on coming just when they thought everything was calming down the worst came_

_there was a maniac laugh that caused everyone to stop fighting it sent cold chills up Sakura's spine_

"_This can't be good." she said_

_Yamato and Kakashi nod_

_When the maniac laugh stopped two figures appear all the konoha ninja eyes widen_

_Madara and Sasuke!_

"_This has been an entertaining fight but I grew bored of it." said Madara with a smirk Sakura's eyes changed color to black with blue slits a hand on her shoulder got her attention_

"_Sakura stop." Kakashi said only a few new about her being a tailed beast container_

_Sakura's eyes changed back to green but that didn't last long when the uchiha spoke again_

"_Now give us your village or we kill your hokage!" Madara bargained that's when the last string was broke_

_Sakura glared at him as she sees a ninja bring a beaten Tsunade_

"_Kakashi get your fucking hand off me!" Sakura screamed grabbing everyone's attention Kakashi's eyes widen as Sakura grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder and threw him to a tree_

_Sakura looked at the Uchihas and glared at them with hatred that even Sasuke can't have_

"_Give her back or else!" Sakura yelled at them everyone besides Yamato, Kakashi, and the Uchihas were terrified of Sakura_

_The Uchihas just smirked_

"_Or else what?" Sasuke asked pressing her buttons even more_

_Sakura grabbed her sword that was in a dead ninja and vanished only to reappear behind the ninja that had Tsunade Sakura wore a sadistic smile on her face as she stabs the ninja in the throat the blood splattered all over her_

_She grabbed Tsunade and vanished again only to reappear next to Yamato_

_Sakura looked at Yamato_

"_Watch her if anything happens to my shishou I will not hesitate to kill you." Sakura said_

_Yamato nods_

_Tsunade looks at Sakura trying to reach out to her to tell her to get back to her senses but it was too late Sakura vanished again and she closed her eyes_

_Sakura walked in front of the Uchihas_

"_I going to kill you for her!" Sakura yelled attacking Sasuke_

_Sasuke had to dodge he didn't have his sword Sakura broke it_

"_I didn't kill her!" he yelled_

_Sakura glared at him_

"_Yes you did! you were the one beating her up while I wasn't there! I know Madara wouldn't lay a hand on her! he only killed her because she protected me! if she didn't then she will still be dead because of you! she was already on death's door because of you!" Sakura yelled_

_Sasuke's eyes widen_

_Sakura disappeared_

_She then appeared behind him her sword was aimed at his arm_

_Sasuke screamed in pain_

_Sakura the kicked him in his back_

_He was sent flying forward_

_Sakura growled _"_Pathetic!" she yelled as she ran to where he was killing any ninja that got in her way_

_Sasuke stood up in time to dodge the sword coming at his head_

_Sasuke then kicked Sakura_

_Sakura flew back_

_Sakura got up and heard a jutsu be called_

"_Fire style fireball jutsu!"_

_Sakura did the same hand signs_

"_Fire style fireball jutsu!"_

_There fire balls hit each other_

_When the fire cleared_

_Sakura was in front of Sasuke_

_He had a kunai out_

_They clash_

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Sakura said_

_Sasuke glared at her_

_Sakura disappeared_

_His eyes widen_

_How the fuck did she get so good!_

_Sakura was behind him now_

_Her sword was aimed at his shoulder_

_Sasuke cried out in pain_

_Sakura only laughed_

"_Hows that Sasuke-kun!? did I do good!?" she mocked him_

_Sasuke got up_

_Sasuke threw a punch at her Sakura only caught it_

"_Your taijutsu is so sloppy Sasuke-kun here I'll show you what happens if you are sloppy while fighting an enemy!" she said as she squeezes Sasuke's hand until she heard a crack_

_Sasuke cried out_

"_See!" Sakura said happy_

_Kakashi just stared at the scene wide eyes_

"_That's not Sakura! It can't be!" Kakashi yelled_

_Yamato just shook his head_

_He hasn't seen Sakura like this but he has_

_Kakashi ran at them_

_He didn't want his students to die both of them!_

_Yamato ran after Kakashi he doesn't know what she can do when she loses her sanity like this she doesn't care who she kills!_

"_Sakura stop!" Kakashi yelled_

_Sakura ignored him as she stepped on Sasuke's arm breaking it he cried out_

_Kakashi appeared in front of her_

"_Sakura stop!" Kakashi yelled_

_Yamato stared wide eyed as he ran faster_

_Sakura gripped her sword_

'_Kill him! he's an enemy! he's stopping your fun!' a voice said in the back of her head_

_Sakura grinned she brought her sword down to Kakashi_

_Kakashi's eyes widen_

_Sakura was going to kill him just before the strike came Yamato was in front of him he fell to the ground_

_Yamato took the hit for him_

_Yamato is going to die…_

_Sakura pulled the sword out of him the blood splattered to the ground_

'_You killed Yamato snap out of it! You just killed a comrade! Yamato is dyeing!' another nagging voice said_

_Sakura's eyes widen she dropped the katana finally realizing what happened Yamato is going to die! it was her fault!_

"_Y…Yamato I'm sorry!" Sakura said_

_Yamato looked at her_

"_It's about t-time…y….you got your….senses back." Yamato said_

_Sakura was about to heal him but he pushed her hands away_

"_Save….it for….the v-villagers." he said_

_Yamato looked at Kakashi_

"_Kakashi m….make….s-s-sure…Naruto doesn't transform." Yamato said_

_Kakashi nods to upset to talk he was losing another comrade_

"_Sakura c….can you watch over the team?" he asked_

_Sakura put a fake smile on_

"_Do you even have to ask you know I will." she said_

_Yamato laughs a little but then coughs up blood_

"_S….Saku…ra c…can …you end it…now?" he asked_

_Sakura nods as she places one finger on his neck_

"_Any last words or is this it?" she asked him_

_Yamato smiled_

"_Protect…t…the …village." he said_

_They both nod_

_Sakura sent chakra to his heart it stopped giving him a painless death Sakura stood up to see the Uchihas gone and the rogue ninja retreating she then seen Tsunade standing and Hinata next to her_

'_Hinata healed her.'_

_Sakura looked at Yamato he died with a smile_

_Kakashi picked him up and carried him he may have died with a smile but it didn't help with the guilt_

_Sakura started walking to the group when Sakura was there everyone was ether glaring at her for what she did to a leaf village shinobi her own comrade or there pitying her_

"_Sakura." Tsunade said feeling pity she watched Sakura kill Yamato_

_Hinata was crying_

"_C-captain." Hinata whispered_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Liar!"_

_She heard people mutter with her good ninja ears_

"_C-captain!" Hinata yelled_

_Sakura stopped_

"_Let me go with you!" Hinata said_

_Sakura put her hands in her pockets_

"_I want to be alone and I think it's best if we keep our distance between each other for a while." Sakura said that brought a new wave of tears to Hinata_

"_B-but captain!" Hinata yelled_

_Sakura ignored her and vanished_

"We're here." Yamato said

Sakura nods

"Hey Hiroto-san!" he said

A man with brown spikey hair and green eyes with a scar around his right eye turned to them from his seat a blank look on his face he looked at Sakura blankly

"Why is she here?" he asked

Sakura had to resist the urge to punch him

Yamato hands the note to him

Hiroto read it

He sighed

'_How many prodigies are we going to have!_' he thought

"Come sit…..?"

Sakura realized she never said her name

"Haruno Sakura." she says

They both nod

Sakura sat down

"So Haruno-san where are you good at?" Yamato asked as Hiroto started the tattoo process

Sakura smirked

"Taijutsu I have the great Tsunade senjus strength I'm good with weaponry mostly swords genjutsu I'm also good with that and ninjutsu I'm good with it but not a pro." Sakura said answering his question

Yamato was shocked this little girl is this strong!

"What position are you?" he asked

Sakura grinned

"Anbu captain!" she said

The two guys were shocked

Hiroto just kept on doing the tattoo

"What squad?" he asked

Sakura suddenly got a feeling that someone is watching

"I can't give it away." she said

Yamato nods he understands he's an anbu captain

"I'm done." Hiroto said

Sakura got up

"My name is Yamato maybe we will be on missions together later on in the future." he said

Sakura nods

"Goodbye Yamato." Sakura said as she disappears only leaving cherry blossoms behind

"That girl will be interesting right Hiroto-san?" Yamato asked

Hiroto nods

Yamato waved to him and left

{+}

A mysterious ninja kneeled in front a man

"Do you have information on the hokage?" the person asked

The ninja looked up at his leader

"I have very interesting news." the ninja said

His leaders eyes narrowed

"Explain!" his leader demanded

"There's a girl with pink hair named Haruno Sakura and another girl Hyuga Hinata were explaining stuff from the future. They traveled back in time with the damage done. Uchiha Madara is still alive Sasuke Uchiha leaves the village later on Sasuke wants to destroy it after she explained all that. I started to follow the Haruno I seen her fight Uchiha Sasuke she won with ease she took off after then the hokage needed her he knew she was sick with this disease that makes people cough up blood it affects their lungs and kills them slowly. She had it in her other life and it seems it's followed her here she can die at any moment know I continued to follow her she was an anbu captain of squad one and Hyuga Hinata was on her squad it seems it's just those two are on squad one now." the ninja explained

There leader smirked "We will get that information I want you to follow haruno and another one to follow hyuga hinata okay….Sai." his leader said

Sai nods

"Hai Danzo-sama" said sai disappearing

Danzo let out a maniac laugh

"Soon I will torture the Haruno and the Hyuga for information one of them should break!" Danzo said smirking

{+}

Hinata just stood on the roof impatiently

'_Where the hell is Sakura!_' Hinata thought

"Behind you!" a voice in her ear said

Hinatas eyes widen

The person started to laugh

"I can't believe I got you Hina-chan!"

Hinata turned around

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled

Sakura just grinned

"So how about you go get the tattoo? I already got mine!" Sakura said

Hinata just stared at Sakura

"How did you get your tattoo?" she asked

Sakura's grin faltered slightly

"The hokage summoned me we talked then he asked me what anbu mask I want I told him a crow I don't want a cat again and then he asked what weapons I want and I told him a sword! then before I left to I told him you want a fox mask and two tantos." Sakura explained to her Hinata nods

"Thanks so do I go get my anbu tattoo now?" she asked

Sakura nods

"Let's go!" Sakura said

Hinata nods

They both vanish

{+}

Hinata and Sakura appear in front of the anbu quarters Hinata was about to walk in but Sakura stopped her

"You're a Hyuga remember there are no prodigies yet so disguise yourself." Sakura said

Hinata finally understood she's the heiress to the clan so nobody knows Hinata was still the same age but had long blond hair that went to her waist her eyes were red she was wearing a blue kimono top with ninja shorts on

Sakura nods in approval

Hinata smiles as she walks in Sakura following behind her

Everyone was staring at them

Sakura's anger was growing with getting all this attention on them

"Will all of you stop looking at us!?" Sakura yelled glaring at them all

Hinata sighed

They both made it to where Hiroto is

He turned to welcome the person but stopped when he saw Sakura and Hinata

"Hello again Haruno-san what are you doing here again?" he asked

Sakura remained silent

Hinata answered

"I'm here to get my tattoo." she said sitting down

Hiroto sighed as he got to work on her tattoo

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata asked Sakura

Sakura looked at her and smirked

"Train our asses off to get stronger!" Sakura said

Hinata smiled

"You never change do you captain." Hinata said

Sakura shook her head

"If I changed then who will I be?" Sakura asked

Hinata grinned

"Somebody I wouldn't know or love to death!" Hinata said

Sakura nods

"Ah Haruno-san it's nice to see you again!" a voice said behind her

Sakura smiled

Hinata stiffened

"Hello Yamato-san but please no Haruno call me by my first name Sakura I don't really like it when people call me by my last name." Sakura said

Yamato walked next to her to see what was going on

"Is this your friend?" he asked

Sakura nods

"What's her name?" Yamato asked

Hinata smiled

"Mei." she said

Yamato looked at her

"Last name?" he asked

Hinata looked to the ground

"I don't remember my last name I only remembered my name they found me out on the outskirts of the village I was passed out Sakura was the one to find me I woke up when she was carrying me we were only ten that was my first memory. Ever since then we became friends." Hinata lied coolly

Yamato and hiroto looked like they believed her with the sympathy in their eyes

"I'm sorry." Yamato apologized

Hinata smiled

"It's okay." she said

He nods

"There I'm done." Hiroto said

Sakura nods to him in thanks

She stands up

"You ready to go captain?" Hinata asked

Yamato stared in shock

They were on a squad together!

"Bye!" they both say as they were about to walk out they heard a voice

"Yamato-san!" a males voice called out

Their eyes widen as they turned to the person

_Kabuto_!


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter five}

_Kabuto_!

Sakura unconsciously gathered chakra in her fist

Hinata was the first to notice this

She put a hand on her shoulder

"Captain Stop let's go now before he sees us if he does your cover will be blown for the chunin exams!" Hinata said trying to calm her captain down

Sakura stopped sending chakra into her fist and calmed down slightly

"Let's go!" Sakura said vanishing

Hinata followed suit

{+}

Sakura appeared in the training grounds

She punched the ground

The ground breaks in half pieces of rock get thrown in the air

Sakura punched one it was sent flying to a tree destroying it

Sakura felt her anger rise letting her chakra flare also

Hinata appeared to see all this

Her eyes widen

"Sakura stop!" she yells at Sakura

Sakura didn't listen to her as her eyes went to her

The color from Hinatas face paled

'_She's really pissed!'_ Hinata thought

Sakura looked at Hinata her anger growing

Sakura ran at Hinata fast

Hinata just stood there too scared to move Sakura never attacked her before

Hinata couldn't react fast enough before a fist connected with her face

Hinata flew back hitting a piece of rock from the now destroyed training field ground

Hinata screamed

Sakura ran at her again

Hinata stood up coughing up blood

She stared at Sakuras form running at her

She didn't want to believe it when she killed Yamato she still didn't want to believe that her best friend her captain has lost her sanity when Ino died…..it couldn't be true!

Hinata just stood there not moving still even when every muscle in her body screamed for her to run she just stood there

A hard kick landed in Hinatas stomach

She flew back hitting a tree

She screamed again

Sakura glared at her

Hinata stood up coughing up blood again She looked at Sakura If it will help her captain to get back to her senses she will let her beat the crap out of her

Sakura appeared in front of her and sent a kick at her side

Hinata was sure she heard a crack

Sakura just smiled at Hinata walking closer to her

Hinata just looked at Sakura as she stopped in front of her

Hinata gave Sakura a bloody smile before coughing up blood again

"Go ahead captain we are friends I'll let you beat the crap out of me if it will get your sanity back soon." Hinata said smiling

That caused Sakura to stop sending chakra to her fist

Her eyes widen at the sight of a bruised Hinata

"What have I done!" Sakura yelled

Hinata frowned

"It's okay I'm fine." Hinata said moving her hand to her stomach sending healing chakra into her crack ribs

Sakura fell to her knees

"I'm sorry…I was just so angry!" Sakura yelled horrified in herself that she would do this

Hinata breathed out as she stopped healing herself

Her ribs are healed now

"It's okay if it will help I'll let you take it out on me." Hinata said

Sakura stared at her in shock

"Hinata why do this for me!?" Sakura asked shocked

Hinata smiled

"You are my friend I will help you no matter what it is!" Hinata said

Sakura hugged herself

"Hinata…thanks." Sakura said

Hinata stood up

"Let's go captain!" Hinata said holding her hand out to Sakura

Sakura stared at it before taking it

"Yea." Sakura said standing up

Sakura and Hinata left the training area

{+}

A couple of months pass by sense the incident Sakura and Hinata did the missions with their team and then their own from the hokage it was now the time to get the wave mission

Team Kakashi and Kurenai just stood in front the hokage

"I called all of you here because I thought you were ready to get a stronger mission a c-class mission." he said

Kiba and Naruto had stars in their eyes

"What is it!?" they both ask

Hiruzen smiled

"An escort mission" he said

"Are we escorting a princess!?" Naruto asked excitedly

Hiruzen shook his head

"Send in the client!" he said

An old drunken guy entered the room

He looked at the genin

"What! I'm being protected by these little kids the short one is the weakest I bet!" he said

Naruto laughed

"Who's the shortest…?" he asked looking around once he realized it was him

He got angry

"I'll show you weak!" he yelled about to attack the client

Kakashi grabbed him

"Naruto he's the client you can't hurt him or kill him." Kakashi said

Kiba started laughing

"You guys may leave but I'll like to see sakura alone please." he said

They nod

"We will meet out at the gates tomorrow at sunrise." Kakashi said to them all

Kurenia nods

They all leave not before Hinata gave Sakura a worried glance

"Yes hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen smiled at her

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Sakura frowned

"Same as ever but the pain has increased a little to tell you the truth hokage-sama." Sakura said

Hiruzen frowned

"Are you sure you want to still do this mission?" he asked

Sakura nods

"I can still fight hokage-sama!" Sakura said

Hiruzen pulled out a pill bottle from his desk

"Here sakura-chan." he said pointing to the pill bottle

"What is it?" she asked

He looked at her

"It will slow down the process for a while it just got finished so take it for the mission." he said

Sakura nods

She started to walk to his desk but stopped as she grabbed a cloth from her pouch and started to cough into it

Hiruzen got out of his chair and ran to her side

"Sakura-chan!?" he called out

Sakura stopped coughing and pulled the cloth away from her mouth

Sakura and Hiruzen see the blood on it

Hiruzen walked to his desk and grabbed the pill bottle and opened it

"Take two a day." he said handing her two pills

Sakura just swallowed them

Hiruzen held the bottle out to her

Sakura took it and put the bottle and cloth in her pouch

Sakura bowed to the hokage

"Thank you hokage-sama I must leave now." she said walking to the door

Hiruzen stared at her

"Just be careful." he said

Sakura smiled

"I always am." she said opening the door

"You always say that and yet you come back half dead you know." he said

Sakura laughed

"Tsunade and you are so much alike." Sakura said shutting the door behind her

He smiled

"I did teach her." he said

{+}

It was sunrise everyone besides sakura, hinata, and Kurenai's team was surprised kakashi was on time for once!

They were walking on a dirt road

Hinata was beside Sakura wondering what the hokage wanted to talk to her about

They both see a puddle Kurenai's, Kakashis, Sakuras, and Hinatas eyes narrowed

Sakura smirked

"Want to have some fun?" Sakura whispered to Hinata

Hinata smirked and nods

Sakura stepped on the puddle

She felt the chakra waver in pain

Hinata then stepped on it

"Owww!" the ninja screamed as the both appear now

"The demon brothers." Sakura said

They glare at the two who stepped on them

"Give the little girl a prize she knows who we are!" one of them said

Sakura glared at them

Hinata shook her head

"I kind of feel sorry for you two." she said

They look at her

"Why?" they ask

Sakura appeared in front of them and punched both of them in the face

"Nobody calls me a little girl!" Sakura yells at them

They both flew back hitting a tree causing both of them to get knocked out

Sakura glared at them

"That didn't even have chakra in it!" Sakura yelled disappointed they didn't put up more of a fight

All the boys shudder and wrote down a mental note never call Sakura a little girl!

Kakashi tied them up

"Good job Sakura. Now we need to wake them up to see if they will tell us who sent them." he said

Sakura kept glaring at the knocked out ninja

"They won't tell you anything sensei." Sakura said

Kakashi looked at her

"You don't know that Sakura." he said

Sakura glared at him

"Fine do as you wish I don't care." Sakura said

Kakashi kicked both of the ninja to wake up

"What happened?" one of them asked

Sakura looked at them

"This little girl kicked your asses!" she said

They both glare at her

"Tell us who you work for." Kakashi demanded

They didn't answer

Kakashi sighed

"Tell us or I will kill you." he threatened them

Still no answer

Sakura walked up to them and smiled creepily at them

"Tell us please or I will kill you." she demanded

They shook in fear

"Okay! We were paid by Zabuza Momochi to kill the bridge builder!" they confessed

Sakura looked at them

"There we got the info let's continue." Sakura said

Kakashi nods

"We will leave you here for the anbu to come from the village." he said walking away "And you Tazuna have explaining to do!" Kakashi said

{+}

After Tazuna gave his sob story and Kakashi and Kurenai agreed to stay they were walking on land now but it was misty

Sakura knew Zabuza was going to show up soon

They heard a rustle

"There!" Naruto yells as he threw a kunai to the bush

"Idiot!" Kiba said

Sakura walked to the bush and seen a white rabbit

'_Here it comes…'_ Sakura thought

'_A white rabbit is only shown in winter or is kept as a house pet.'_ Kakashi and Kurenai thought

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi screamed

Everyone ducked

A large butcher knife swung a cross them

"No wonder why the demon brothers couldn't kill you they have the infamous copycat ninja." a voice said through the mist said

Sakura twitched

'_I took them down!'_ she thought

Kakashi glared at the figure in the mist "…..Zabuza…." he muttered

The rest of the gang stare at Zabuza as he smiled creepily them

One thought was going through sakuras and hinatas head

'_We're fucked.'_

"You are Zabuza Momochi the exiled ninja from mist" Kakashi said smoothly

Naruto growled as he grabbed a kunai but was stopped when Hinata grabbed his hand

"Let go Hinata! I can take him!" Naruto said struggling

Hinata smiled creepily at him like she did with Kiba

"No you can't he's out of your league Naruto-kun." she said

Naruto nods to afraid to talk back to her

"Everyone stay back let me handle this!" Kakashi said revealing the sharingan

"Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan." Zabuza said

Sasuke tensed and looked at Kakashi

'_How does he have it he's not an uchiha!'_ Sasuke thought

"What sharingan? What's that!?" Naruto asked

All of them sighed

Sasuke started to explain what the sharingan is

Zabuza was silent for a moment

"Sorry but I need you to hand over the geezer." he said

Kakashi glared at him

"That's not going to happen!" Kakashi said

Zabuza just laughed

"I'm honored to see the sharingan I heard so much about" He said "When I was on the assassination squad in mist your name was in my bingo book Kakashi Hatake the person who copied 1000 jutsu the copycat ninja!"

Sasuke was shocked

'_The sharingan is a rare trait it only belongs to the uchiha clan can he be….!' _Sasuke thought

"Let's cut the chit-chat Kakashi I need to kill the geezer." Zabuza said

Tazunas eyes widen that's when everyone gathered in a circle a kunai out each

"First it seems I have to defeat you!" Zabuza said

Kakashi glanced at the rest

"Kurenia watch out for them I'm doing this alone!" Kakashi said

Kurenia nods

Zabuza looked at Sakura and Hinata real quick

'_Those girls should not be taken lightly I better tell Haku that for future references.'_ Zabuza thought

Zabuza looked at Kakashi again before disappearing on lt to reappear on top of the lake

He did hand signs

"Mist…concealment." After he said that the mist concealed him

Sakura cursed

She should have done something!

"W-who is he?" Naruto asked scared

Hinata gave her future husband a pity glance

"He is Zabuza Momochi he was from the hidden mist anbu. He was famous for his silent kill techniques" Kakashi explained

"S-silent?" Naruto and Kiba said gulping

"Yes he can kill somebody in a flash without sound" Kakashi said

Naruto and Kiba were pretty freaked out

Shino was trying to hide it

Sasuke was shaking

Sakura and Hinata look at each other giving a silent message

"So don't leave your guard down! If you do then all you'll lose is your life!" he said

The three girls twitch

'_You made them worst Kakashi!'_ they all thought

Kurenia and the boy's eyes widen

"The mist it's getting thicker!" Naruto said

"What points?" Zabuza voice rang out the area "the larynx, spine, jugular vein, lungs, liver, collarbone, kidney, and the heart…" Zabuza's voice rang out again "So Kakashi what point do you want to get struck at?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed before he used his chakra to blow away the mist

That's when it struck Sasuke

'_What an intense atmosphere…the thirst for blood…..i can't take it! I'll lose my mind!'_ Sasuke yelled in his mind shaking even more now

Sakura just looked at him

"Idiot can't even handle this you should know he and Kurenai won't let any of us die!" Sakura said to him

"Sakura's right Sasuke we will protect you. We will not let our comrades die." Kakashi said

"I don't know about that!" Zabuza said appearing between Hinata and Sakura

Sakura looked at Hinata

She nods

They both tightened their grip on the kunai as they brought it at him

Every one's eyes widen

Sakura and hinata had a kunai in him

Hinata had her byakugan

Sakura had her neko eyes

Zabuza's eyes widen

'_A hyuga! And what's that demonic chakra coming from that pink haired girl!?'_ Zabuza thought as the clone turned into water

Zabuza then appeared behind sakura

Everyone's eyes widen except hinatas

"Sakura!" they all scream

Kakashi ran to her but before he was able to get a hold of her but that's when the thought came to him

'_Shit I won't make it!'_

The blade went through Sakura but she turned into water

Zabuza's eyes widen

'_What!?'_ but before he can do anything Kakashi was behind him a kunai was pressed against his neck

Kakashi glared at him

'_How dare he try to hurt one of my students!_' Kakashi thought

"It's over." Kakashi growled out

A chuckle from Zabuza told otherwise

"Really? You don't understand kakashi just by making your clone say that you won't let any of your comrade's die. Will help you or anyone because…." Zabuza disappeared to reappear behind Kakashi "I'm not that easy to defeat!" Zabuza yelled as he brought his sword down

Kakashi ducked while Zabuza put his other hand on the sword then he kicked Kakashi all the way on the lake Kakashi kneeled on the lake panting

'_Why is this water so heavy?_' Kakashi asked himself

Zabuza appeared beside him "Water style water prison jutsu!" Zabuza yelled

Kakashis eyes widen as a sphere of water formed around him he looked at his team

"Kurenia! Get everyone out of here! You're no match for him just leave save yourselves!" Kakashi yelled

Zabuza made three clones of himself one of them appeared in front of Naruto and kicked making his hitate fall off Zabuza then stepped on it

"You aren't ninja!" Zabuza spat while looking at all of them they all stare at him "Get out of here all of you!" they all hear Kakashi yell

Hinata started grabbing her tanto but a hand snatched her wrist away from it she looked to see its Sakuras "Stop were going to let everything happen like before just do what I do Hinata everything is going to be okay." Hinata nods

Sasuke ran at Zabuza but got kicked to the side then Naruto ran at him and got kicked but he got what he wanted

'_His headband?'_ Kakashi thought

Naruto stood on shaky legs as he looked at zabuza

Sakura didn't listen to him or watch what was going on she felt a pulse in her chest

'_W-what is this!? it hurts!'_

'_**Kit I need to talk to you.'**_

'_T-this pain make it stop!'_

'_**Calm down!'**_

'_I-I can't!'_

'_**Yes you can! deep breaths!'**_

Sakura started to breath in and out trying to calm herself

'_**I have to talk to you'**_

'_What?'_

'_**I feel like we're being watched you must have sensed it to right?'**_

'_Yes but I just thought it was my imagination nothing more but if you feel like it then we must be but by who?'_

Sakura heard neko hiss

'_**I don't know and that pisses me off!'**_

'_I'll investigate it later when we ge-'_

The pain came back to her worst

'_What is this pain!? It's not the lung virus!'_

'_**Kit!?'**_

'_Make it go away!'_

'_**Ki-'**_

The neko was cut off Sakura couldn't hear her

Hinata turned to sakura to say they won and that kakashi is down but stopped when she sees Sakura breathing heavily and her cheeks red with half closed eyes

"Sakura-chan!?" she called out trying to catch her attention

Sakura turned her head to look at Hinata

"H-help." Sakura choked out as she fell forward catching everyone's attention

"Sakura!?" they all yell

Hinata caught Sakura in time before she hit the ground

Sakura stared into Hinata's eyes

"P-pain is going through m-my whole b-b-body." Sakura managed to say

Hinata put a hand to Sakura's forehead

"You're sick you have a high fever." Hinata said

Sakura only nods as she starts to close her eyes

"Rest now I'll carry you Sakura-chan." Hinata said comforting

Sakura smiled as she let the darkness take over

{+}

Hinata put a wet washcloth on Sakura's forehead

"Is she okay!?" Naruto asked worried

Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto

"In time I can't fix this right away." Hinata said glancing at Sakura

She was able to check her system with her chakra but it felt like Sakura was blocking her chakra off of finding something out in her body but what?

'_What are you hiding from me Sakura?'_

Sakura just laid there breathing heavily in front of naruto and hinata not knowing of what's going on

Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Come Naruto-kun let's leave Sakura to rest." Hinata said pushing Naruto to the door

{+}

Sakura wanted to scream out in pain

"**Outer." inner called**

Sakura looked up to see to see another of herself

"W-what?"

Inner stared at her

"**You really want to give it all up?" inner asked**

Sakura raised an eyebrow

"W-what are you talking about? This pain is what I should worry about right now!" Sakura said

Inner sighed as she made the pain stop

Sakura stood trying to catch her breath

"How?"

Inner looked at her

"**I'm taking the pain not you." she said**

Sakura's eyes widen in anger and shock

"Why!?"

Inner sighed

"**I need to talk to you and I don't think you being in pain will help me." inner said**

"Couldn't we have talked when I sleep because I don't like it when you take my pain for me!" Sakura yelled

Inner shook her head

"**No because you always take on missions at night and leave a clone behind or go training." Inner said**

Sakura growled

"Fine now what do you want?" she asked

Inner frowned

"**It's the disease are you sure you want to give up on finding the cure for it?" inner asked**

Sakura nods

"There is no cure I'm going to die why are you bringing this up?"

Inners frown depend

"**If you do die soon are you sure you want everything to happen again?" inner asked**

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"It won't Hinata will stop it." Sakura said strongly glaring at Inner

Inner shook her head

"**Hinata looks up to you do you really think she will stop it after you die she will be depressed it will happen all over again."**

Then in a bright light memories surfaced

_Sakura stared at the memorial stone looking at the names of her comrades_

_Neji hyuga_

_Kiba inuzuka_

_Yamato_

_Sai_

_Ino yamanaka_

_Sakura's heart clenched at the memory_

_She never told anyone she didn't even think shikamaru knew of this while she tried to save ino she discovered something Ino…she was carrying Shikamaru's child she couldn't tell him it would break him even more!_

"Stop it!" Sakura begged

_Sakura healed ninja after ninja trying to save their life's_

"_Sakura!" she heard her name_

_She looked to see gai_

"_What is it!?" she asked_

_Guy had a worried face_

"_It's Kakashi!"_

_Sakuras eyes widen as she ran past him to get to her sensei fast she searched for his chakra until she found it he was battling her eyes darkened it was sasuke!_

_She ran faster_

"_Chidori!" she heard a voice yell_

_Her eyes widen_

"_No!"_

_When she came into view her heart dropped Sasuke….Sasuke's hand pierced Kakashi's chest! he used chidori on him! Sakura screamed when she watched Kakashi's limb body fall to the ground eyes lifeless_

_Sasuke turned to look at her a spark of fear entered his eyes_

"_You…..killed…him…you killed kakashi-sensei." she whispered __Sakuras eyes darkened as she looked at Sasuke and an image of Ino appeared in her mind _"_I'll kill you." sakura said dangerously_

_Sasuke stepped forward fighting the fear away_

"_You wouldn't your weak." he said_

_Sakura walked forward_

"_I'm going to kill you!" she yelled running at him_

_Sasuke dodged a punch coming at his head_

_Sasuke started breathing heavily he was exhausted from fighting Kakashi but fighting Sakura next he won't live!_

_His eyes widen as a sting of pain came from his chest he looked at his chest to see a hand imbedded itself straight through his chest_

_He looked at her_

"_S-sakura…i-I'm g-going to die." he said_

_Sakura stared at him with dead eyes as she pulls her hand out roughly_

"_I can't believe you did that to Kakashi! Sasuke!" Sakura said disbelieving he could get any colder to everyone who loved him _

_Sasuke coughed up blood as he watched as sakura starts to walk away from him_

"_S-sakura!" he called out_

_Sakura stopped_

"_Back…i-in the….g-genin….d-d-days….d….did…you….actually…l-love…...me?" he asked having a harder time breathing now_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke smiled actually smiled!_

"_I…h-had..s…someone….w..who l-loved…m..me…I'm ..a…fool….a m-miserable…fool." he said_

_Sakura looked away_

"_Y-you h-hate me?" he asked_

_Sakura's dead eyes grew distant_

"_Yes." was her answer before she walked away_

"Stop it please!"

_Sakura hated returning to the memorial stone visiting another fallen comrade but someone else decided to show up_

"_If only you made it in time." the person said in anger_

_Sakura winced_

"_I tried Guy." she said_

_Guy glared at her_

"_You could of saved him!" Guy said in anger_

_Sakura felt the tears swell up in her eyes threatening to fall_

"_I tried to! But when I got there it was too late!" Sakura said trying to reason with Guy_

_Guy grit his teeth in anger_

"_But not hard enough he's dead because of you!" Guy hissed_

_That's when the wall broke the tears fell_

'_He's dead because of you!' those words kept repeating in her head_

"_I know!" Sakura yelled as she turned to him_

_Guy stepped back seeing her cry_

"_I let me ex sensei die! I was weak! I wasn't fast enough! I could of saved him! I know!" Sakura yelled_

_Guy stepped forward_

"_Sakur-"_

"_Don't!" Sakura yelled turning around and running_

"_Sakura!" she heard Guy yell_

"Stop please!"

Inner stopped

"**Do you want all of this to happen again?" she asked Sakura**

Sakura looked at her

"No!" Sakura said

"**Then keep looking! Don't give up till your dying breath outer!" Inner yelled at her**

Sakura nods

"**It's time you awaken!" Inner said**

Sakura disappeared indicating she was awakening

**"**_**Don't you think you went to far with the memories?" Neko asked**_

Inner had her back to the beast

"**No she needed this to continue on living if she died a lot of people will lose hope." Inner said**

{+}

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes

"Sakura-chan!" she heard a female yell

"H-hinata?"

She then felt someone hug her while she laid there

"Sakura-chan you're awake!" Hinata said in joy

Sakura looked at hinata

"H-hinata stop." Sakura said as she tried to sit up

Hinata helped her sit up

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked worried

Sakura nods

"How long have a been out?" Sakura asked

Hinata frowned

"For almost four days." Hinata said

Sakura nods as she tried to stand but Hinata grabbed her

"No lay down you need to rest." Hinata ordered

Sakura smiled as she lay down

"Fine." she said in defeat

Hinata smiled as she stood up

"I'll be right back." Hinata said before leaving the room

The smile on Sakura's face fell

'_Hinata I'm sorry.'_

'**Idiot!'**

Sakura ignored her as she stared out the window

"Where to search first?" Sakura asked herself

'_**How about rain?'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**The akatsuki are in rain so you can take them out early while looking for a cure.'**_

Sakura smiled thoughtfully thinking about the choices she has

'_Yea!'_

The door then opens revealing hinata with a two tea cups"Here! I brought you tea!" Hinata said with her cheerful smile on her face

Sakura laughed

"Thanks." Sakura said as she took her cup

Hinata laughed as she starts talking about how Naruto was freaking out

Sakura only smiled

'_I will find a cure…..i want this to last.'_


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter six}

Changed and more fighting!

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Hinata she then crossed her arms

"Where is she." Sakura hissed in anger

Hinata came running

"Sorry!" she said

Sakura gave her a sharp look and turned around and started walking Hinata took this as to follow her

"I can't afford you being late again hyuga. So as punishment you will run laps around the forest until I say stop. Kakashi brought the boys out to tree climb but I put up shadow clones for us. So we will not get caught." Sakura said

Hinata looked at the back of Sakura's head

'_She has never been that cold to me so what's wrong?'_ Hinata thought to herself

Sakura stopped in a clearing

"Run hyuga!" she yelled coldness in her eyes

Hinata nods

Sakura sat down in a meditating stance and closed her eyes

{+}

She appeared in a lake of black blood a cage was in the middle of it

_"__**Why have you come?"**_

"For answers." Sakura answered as she watched a figure in the shadows of the cage come out showing its black fur ten tails were behind it the tips of the tail were blue its eyes were black with blue slits the beast laid down in front of sakura in the cage

_"__**What do you need?"**_

Sakura clenched her fist

"Neko do you think we even stand a chance?"

Neko smirked

_"__**You know the answer to that if you want to kill them."**_

Sakura grit her teeth

"I need help! I know we're not ready! Even if we try it's like we can't get stronger!" Sakura yelled glaring up at the beast

Neko glared at her

_"__**Who do you think you are kit for yelling at me!? I have been helping you!" Neko yelled**_

Sakura stomped up to the cage closer

"It's because of you I hurt my friends!" Sakura yelled in anger

Neko growled loudly giving a warning to her

_"__**It's not my fault you lose control of your emotions and lets my power slip out!" Neko yelled starting to stand up and stare down at her**_

Sakura glare up at her

"Yes it is!"

Neko bared her teeth

_"__**Maybe if you learned to use my power we will stand a chance then if you help Naruto with Kurama. We will have the power to defeat them! Stop being afraid!" Neko all but yelled**_

Sakura clenched her fist harder and looked down staring at the black lake in shame

_"__**You see kit stop being scared and face the power that's in you it was placed there to help you. So you need to stop fearing if you harness my power you'll lose yourself just like Sasuke did with power your different." Neko said**_

Sakura nods

"How can I obtain your power?" Sakura asked

Neko stared down at her grinning

_**"You have to rip the seal on this cage off and fight me for my power and let me tell you it won't be a friendly fight it will be finished if you die or you take my power. I will be way different when you unlock this but not now you should go to turtle island like naruto did to harness our power and make sure you can bring naruto from this line too so he can train with it to get better at harnessing it. He only just got it when we were at war so he will have it early." neko explained to her**_

Sakura nods with determination

"I will!"

Sakura turned around to see another but her clothes were black and hair was too her knees her skin was pale white and her eyes were red

"Inner what are you here for?" Sakura asked

Inner looks at her

"**Hinata has been shaking your shoulder nonstop trying to wake you up because you were rising your chakra up in anger where kakashi could sense it I bet." inner explained**

Sakura nods

"It's time I take my leave…and inner I had it with you always doubting Hinata she will help us." Sakura said

Inner looked at neko asking for help but neko shook her head

**"She won't help us she doesn't understand our p-"** inner got cut off by a hard punch to the face making her fly back "Don't you ever and I mean EVER say that….she knows our pain too! You always look down on Hinata now! I've had enough of it!" Sakura said glaring at inner "Goodbye neko." Sakura disappeared leaving a smirking neko and a painful inner behind

Inner looked at neko

"Doesn't she get it?" Inner questioned looking down at her reflection "That what i want to protect is her?"

{+}

Sakura opened her eyes to see the worried eyes of Hinata

Sakura pushed her away and stood up

"How long have I been gone?"

Hinata stared at her still confused what happened

"It is almost midnight." Hinata replied

Sakura nods

"Let's go everyone must be worried sense I let our clones vanish." Sakura said walking faster

Hinata caught up with her

"You don't have to tell me but what happened?" Hinata asked

Sakura stopped and stared at her

"Hinata who is the captain."

Hinata bowed her head knowing what is going to happen

"You."

"Who gives the orders?"

"You."

"Who is the subordinate."

"I am."

"Who follows the orders with no questions asked?"

"I do."

"There you have it hyuga lets go." Sakura said putting her hands in her pockets

Hinata followed having a sad look

'_Sakura never acts like that she only does when she is troubled by something.' _Hinata thought staring at the back of sakura

Even though sakura acted that way to hinata on purpose it hurt a lot still

_'__**What are you doing kit?'**_

'_I'm only doing this so my plan can work.'_

_'__**Are you sure? You are hurting her feelings.'**_

'_Yes I'm sure! I just want to be left alone for now.'_

There was silence after that and Sakura sighed

"Grab my shoulder." Sakura ordered

Hinata put her hand on her shoulder

Sakura performed hand signs

"Transportation jutsu." Sakura whispered

Hinatas eyes widen as she felt dizzy

"Hold on a bit longer Hinata." sakura said softly already knowing Hinata didn't like this jutsu at all

{+}

Sakura and Hinata appear in there room deciding to share it

Hinata wobbled back a little

"I hate that jutsu it always makes me nauseous." Hinata said staring at her

Sakura glances at her

"You will get used to it if you had it." Sakura said walking to her belongings

Hinata watched sakura

"Where are they!?" a voice yelled out the door

"Naruto Kiba I'm sure they are in here sleeping."

"Let's see then!" they both yell

Sakura glanced at Hinata

The door was slid open darkness welcomed them they all saw two figures sound asleep in their bed

"See I told you let's go to our rooms and sleep like them." Kakashi whispered to the two

Naruto and Kiba nod now relieved Kakashi then put the boys out of the room and shut the door behind him

Sakura sat up

"That was close." Sakura muttered standing up

Hinata sat up too

"What now captain?" Hinata asked

Sakura glanced at her and smiled

"We have a mission remember?"

Hinata nods

"Yes the hokage had to call us in at three in the morning!" Hinata hissed in anger

Sakura smirked

"Let's get revenge on him later but first we have to find those anbu that were captured near here." Sakura said standing up and going to her bag to get her anbu stuff

Hinata nods doing the same

Sakura felt a wave of pain hit her chest making her want to cough but she held it in

Hinata glanced at her captain

"Captain after we save everyone what will happen?" she asked getting dressed in her uniform

Sakura shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe you and Naruto will have children like everyone else will the shinobi nations will be at peace." Sakura said smiling

'_I wish I could see that but I probably not be able to because of this stupid illness.'_ Sakura thought now putting her anbu mask on

Sakura turned to see Hinata ready

"Let's leave a clone just in case because in less than a week the fight with Zabuza will commence so if we can't get back in time." Sakura said as two clones appear one looking like her and the other Hinata

Hinata opened the window

"Then let's go!" Hinata said

Sakura nods

They both leave preparing for a fight

{+}

Sakura smirked as she jumped to a tree branch she always did love fighting

Hinata followed sakura silently until a question came

"Do they know who got kidnapped?" Hinata asked

Sakura nods

"Yes it was Yugao and her team they were captured by highly advanced shinobi." Sakura said in anger that someone will harm a leaf shinobi

Hinata nods fear creeping into her heart if someone can take Yugao down do they even stand a chance?

Sakura glanced at her surroundings they have been traveling for a while and should be able to sense them now

'_Where the hell are they?'_

"Fox use your byakugan." Sakura ordered

Hinata nods and activates it she starts look around seeing nothing she then looks at the ground seeing strong chakra signals and a weak one

'_That must be Yugao-san'_

"I found it captain they have an underground base." Hinata said still staring at the base

Sakura nods

"How many?"

Hinata started counting the chakra signals

'_One two three…four….five.'_

"Five." hinata answered

Sakura nods

"We have to be careful if they can get Yugao they must be very strong so be ready." Sakura said starting to think of plans

Hinata nods but stiffened when she sees some of them coming

Sakura gets in a fighting stance for a battle no later three of them appeared

One of them had big muscles and was bald he had tattoos all over his arms he wore black ninjas pants and had no shirt on he had scars all over his chest and there was one on his face he had yellow eyes that reminded sakura of orochimaru then there was another one he had muscles to but not as big as the other one he had blue shaggy hair three pieces of hair were framing his face he had green eyes he had shorts on that went to his knees they were blue he had a short sleeve shirt that was green then the last one was skinny but they can feel a lot of chakra from him he had black shaggy hair and red eyes he wore a black shirt and black pants

"Identify yourself." the one with blue hair demanded

Sakura looked at Hinata already having a plan

"Well you see I will only tell our names if you tell us yours." Sakura said staring at them

The bald one growled

"Watch your tongue girl!" he yelled

The blue haired one nods

"Fine then this one on my left." he pointed to his left where the bald one is "is Yamo then I'm Blake and the one on my right is Hakuto." he said in a calm voice

Sakura nods

"I am crow this is fox we are here to get our comrades back from you!" Sakura said determinedly

Blake narrowed his green eyes before disappearing the two teammates of his were smirking

Sakuras eyes narrowed

Hinata was looking around but could not find him

Sakura looked around for him until her eyes landed on Hinata

Sakura's eyes widen as she ran for Hinata

"Fox watch out!" Sakura yelled pushing her out of the way from a kick that hit Sakura instead of Hinata in her chest Sakura flew until she hit a tree

"How admirable saving your team mate." Blake mocked her

Hinata stood up and stared at Sakura in shock

"Captain!" she yelled trying to run to her but the two other guys appeared in front of her

"You're not going anywhere." Yamo said his arms folded while glaring at her

'_Captain.'_

Sakura lifted her head up to stare at blake then at hinata

'_Hinata.'_ Sakura thought pushing herself of the ground but then coughed up blood hinata didn't think nothing of it she just thought it was from the kick when Sakura was done she started panting

"I will defeat you!" Sakura said running at him

Blake did the same

All they could hear is metal hitting metal

'_I have to help those two don't know I'm a Hyuga!_' Hinata thought staring at them as they watched the two fight hinata appeared between the two

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" Hinata yelled as she finished it by now yamo fell to the ground in pain the pain was to intense he passed out she got hakuto a couple times until he disappeared

"It seems you are a Hyuga." hakuto said

Hinata looked at him as he appeared before her

"Hai I am a hyuga." hinata replied

They both stare at each other until their attention was taken off each other when the see blake fly pass them and sakura go the other way

"Captain!" Hinata yelled running to her

Sakura looked up at her as half of her mask crakes one piece then falls off Hinata then sees the blood traveling from her head hinata hurriedly went to her side and started healing her

Sakura stared at her confused

"Hinata what's going on with the other two?"

Hinata looked at her

"I took one down the other is still up." Hinata responded

Sakura nods

"Here's the plan."

Hinata started listening carefully

"….that's it." Sakura said

Hinata nods

"When do you want me to get you?" she asked holding back the tears of her captains plan

Sakura pated Hinatas head giving a reassuring smile

"Soon when the chakra dies down so don't worry about me. I'll be okay promise!" Sakura said grinning a Naruto way

Hinata smiles and suddenly turns to snow

Sakura looked at the two and seen the smirks on their face

Sakura smirked at them

'_I need it to protect them….let me control it for a short time! Please!'_

_'__**Alright kit!'**_

Sakura screamed as her eyes kept changing to blue slits black chakra surrounded her she had cat like ears on her head and had one tail at her bottom its tip blue

"You're dead." Sakura stated disappearing only to reappear behind the two her tail hit them both burning their skin

Sakura dashed at them not giving them time to recover

{+}

Hinata kept running to where the base is

"Captain I can feel the power it's so terrifying its most unlike Naruto-kun's his is gentle and caring when he controls it but yours it's cold and ruthless why is that?" Hinata ignored the explosion she hears from the battle "Why do you feel so scared…so scared to even use its power? I never felt this…is it because they hurt a leaf ninja? Is that the reason your power became filled with hatred and ruthlessness. I never felt this….but that's the power everyone speaks off when they suffered a great lost." Hinata bit her lip "I know you are fighting for Ino, Naruto-kun, Kakashi, and even Sasuke you don't want a repeat of the past me ether. I want peace too. I just hope you can find that peace too with in you captain. I know even in this time where everyone is still alive you will never get over their deaths." Hinata ran faster "That's the reason you keep on fighting. Even if it seems like you'll lose you still fight to become stronger to fight and protect those dear to you…that's why I will do the same!"

Hinata finally arrived in a clearing

"It's here." she said as she placed a hand on the ground she performed hand signs "Release." she muttered and just like that a metal door appeared on the ground Hinata slowly opened the door and walks down the steps after shutting it softly

'_I have to stay quiet and kill all the ninja here silently.' _she thought as she went into the shadows to hide from them she pressed her body against the wall and started to go down the hallway when there was a turn she stopped after sensing a chakra coming closer

Hinata slowly pulled out the tanto that had a pink hilt and an emerald blade it had Sakura's colors she still remembered the words Sakura said while she got the two tantos

"_I have gave that one with the pink hilt some of my powers so if you are severely injured it will protect you from harm and it will send me a warning the other one with the blue hilt and white blade has my neko powers in it just put chakra into the blade and it will activate."_

When the ninja was close to where Hinata could see his back she ran silently behind it and in a split second she slit the ninja's throat letting the crimson blood flow down there neck

Hinata sighed and ran silently again looking for the next target

'_All I have to do is follow the weak chakra signal….but why isn't there more?'_

Hinata pushed herself against the wall feeling two more coming

"I can't wait to finally have fun with her but it's a sham she never told us about konoha." one of the two said

Hinata growled at that

'_How dare they think about doing that to her!'_

"I know but maybe after having fun with her let's hope she will talk." the other one said

Hinata now was starting to have trouble controlling her chakra in anger she decided to strike now

Hinata ran in a blur slitting their throats in no time at all before they had a chance to scream

Hinata stood over their bodies

Hinata stiffened as she felt a presence coming this way she saw it was a girl she long green hair and pink eyes she saw the two dead and looked around the corridor seeing if she could spot the intruder but that's when Hinata attacked she jumped at her kunai tightly grasped shocking the girl as she evaded it in time

"Nice evading but you were a little to slow." Hinata stated to her staring at her with cold eyes

The girl wonder what she meant but then felt a stinging on her arm and seen it was cut but that's not all she noticed her vision was wavering and her body was getting heavy to where it was hard to move she collapsed onto the hard ground unmoving

Hinata stared at her sorrowfully and started running to Yugao

'_I could never kill that girl.'_

Hinata slowed down as she finally got to a metal door with locks on the door Hinata glared at the locks and punched them smirking as they broke when they all were done she opened the door and the scent of death filled her senses

She ignored it and looked for Yugao she smiled as she sees Yugao in the corner

"Yugao." Hinata said

Yugao turned to glare at the person until she seen the konoha symbol

"Captain and I are here to rescue you from them I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to save the rest of your team." Hinata said walking to her cautiously knowing that Yugao will be the defence

Yugao closed her eyes

"I just want to go home please." she begged

Hinata nods and kneels down to help her

{+}

Sakura panted as her power quickly disappeared

Sakura fell to the ground coughing up blood nonstop her chakra was dangerously low her skin was burnt from using the cloak she knew this will happen now the illness is moving faster as soon as the coughing died down Sakura started panting

"I can't die here." Sakura said as she tried to stand but only cried out in pain her eyes started to flutter close just before her eyes closed completely she was jolted awake by someone shaking her

"Captain!" a voice yelled worried

Sakura's eyes shot open at the voice

"H-hin…ata." Sakura gasped out

Hinata stared at her captain's face seeing that she is really pale and low on chakra

Hinata put Yugao down softly and went to Sakura's side and started healing her

"Hold on captain!" Hinata said

Yugao stared at the injured captain

'_She did all of this to get me out of their…and in cost it hurt her to the point where she will die.'_ Yugao thought sadly

Hinata continue to heal her

"Captain Can you hear me still?"

Sakura nods numbly

"I need you to relax you're to tense." Hinata said

Sakura nods and tries too

'_I can't let her see it.'_

Hinata sighs and puts more chakra into her hands the burns almost gone

"Here use the rest of my chakra." Yugao said

Hinata looked up at her

"What the hell are you saying!? Do you want to die!" Hinata yelled at her

Yugao just stared at her

"If i die at least I died helping a leaf ninja too." Yugao said

Hinata glared at her from behind her mask

"If my captain could move she will punch you in the face for thinking that!" Hinata yelled at her

Sakura looked up at Hinatas enraged face and smiled

'_I rubbed off on her a little…maybe too much.'_

Sakura sighed as she felt her burns heal she then put her own hands on her chest healing her lungs a little

'_There she shouldn't feel it now.'_

Hinata smiled as she felt her chakra flowing faster through Sakura's system healing her faster

"I'm almost done captain you are going to be safe!" Hinata grinned

Sakura sighed

"I knew you could do it fox." Sakura said as she stared at Yugao now "Fox heal her not me I'll survive she needs help." Sakura ordered

Hinata nods and goes to help Yugao

'_What did those bastards want!'_ Sakura thought sitting up

Sakura's eyes widen as she felt her chest tighten she quickly put her hand in her pouch looking for the bottle of pills when she found them she grabbed two pills and closed it she then quickly swallowed them the tightening in her chest disappeared and Sakura sighed in relief

"Did the hokage send you out here?" Yugao asked

Sakura glanced at her and nods

"He did he wants us to make sure you get home fine I didn't introduce myself I am crow and this is fox." Sakura said tilting her head a little

Yugao nods

"If you don't mind what team?" she asked

Sakura nods

"We are anbu team one I am the captain crow and this is my subordinate fox." Sakura said looking her in the eyes

Yugao's eyes widen

'_T….this girl is like another Itachi.'_ Yugao thought

Sakura's eyes looked glanced around the clearing

'_Who is watching us?'_

{+}

Two figures hid behind a bush watching the people they both watched Sakura fight the two enemy ninja

One of them smirked

"This will be great news to lord danzo don't you agree Sai?"

Sai glanced at his companion

"Hn yes it would Torune." Sai replied emotionless

They both look at each other

"You go Torune I will spy until you get back." Sai said

Torune nods and disappears

Sai looked back and sees sakura looking straight at his place he is hiding at

_'She can sense me finally?'_

{+}

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the bush

'_Who Is it?'_

Sakura stands up a little wobbly

"Let's go we are on another mission fox Yugao lets go." she commanded still staring at his hiding spot

'_Am I just paranoid?'_

Hinata shakes Sakura's shoulder

"You okay captain?" she asked concern

Sakura nods and turns around

"Do you need help Yugao?" Sakura asked

Yugao narrowed her eyes

"I'm not weak I can still run!" she snapped at Sakura

Hinata glared at Yugao

"You do not talk to my captain like that!" Hinata defended her captain Yugao glares at her "She is superior then you in strength and rank!" Hinata said

Sakura glanced at Hinata

"That's enough fox." Sakura said as she then looked at Yugao seeing her glare at Hinata still

Sakura smirks

'_You never change do you?'_

"Let's go then!"

"Hai!"

{+}

Sakura panted as she jumped to the next tree it's been two days tomorrow they should have the fight with zabuza

Sakura landed on the ground

'_I have to get their faster but I haven't used this jutsu at all sense I been here.'_ Sakura glanced at her two team mates for now she sighed

"Grab my shoulder both of you." Sakura commanded

Hinata did it without hesitation Yugao was unsure

"Why?" she asked

Sakura glared at her

Hinata shook her head

_'Here we go.'_ she thought

"You do not question me even if you are weak I will put you in your place I do not want to be mean at all but I am not in the mood." Sakura said

Yugao nods and puts her hand on Sakura shoulder as she performed hand signs

"Transportation jutsu!" Sakura yelled and in a blur they disappeared.

{+}

Yugao was shocked as Sakura did the jutsu

Sakura smirked in an arrogant way but soon frowned as they appeared in the hokages office she then paled as she sees the three elders Kohaku, Homura and…Danzo

Danzo smirked at seeing them

The other two elders were surprised at their entrance

"Ever heard of knocking!" Homura said glaring at the three

Yugao glared at Sakura

"She did it I'm so sorry hokage-sama!" Yugao said bowing

Hinata growled

"I told you to not speak to my captain that way again!" Hinata scolded Yugao

Yugao glared at her

Sakura glared at both of them

"You two stop acting childish! We are here on business I know I didn't mean to send us here I haven't used that jutsu in a long time." Sakura said

Hiruzen smiled

"I see the mission was a success." he said

The two nod as Yugao looked out the window

"Yes but Yugaos team was killed we're sorry we didn't get there in time hokage-sama." Sakura said bowing to him

Hiruzen frowned

"It's okay." he said as he looked at Yugao already thinking of what squad she should be put in "Crow I have something to ask you." he said

Sakura looked at him confused

"Will you accept Yugao to be put on your team from now on and that you can tell her everything?" Hiruzen asked

Everyone's eyes widen

"You can't do that Hiruzen!" Danzo yelled

Hiruzen ignored him and stared at sakura

'_Should I accept her I'm not ready to tell her everything at all. so what are you planning hokage-sama?'_ Sakura thought confused she soon shook her head of those thoughts

"I accept Yugao on my team. I will protect her like I do with fox. I will protect this team now and in the future. I will not turn my back on them at all. I will protect this village with my life I will die for it that is my oath. I swear on my ninja status as captain of squad one!" Sakura said shocking every one of her oath and loyalty to this village

Hiruzen smiled so did Yugao but hid it

"That's what I wanted to hear you may leave." he said

The three nod

Sakura glanced at Hinata

Hinata nods slowly and places her hand on her shoulder

"Hokage-sama I need a new crow mask the people I fought were strong so they broke my mask." Hiruzen sighed but nods "Yugao we will continue this another time but you need to go to the hospital fox and I have another mission to finish." Sakura said as the final hand sign was made

"Transportation jutsu!"

The two disappear leaving all of them shocked

{+}

Sakura and Hinata appeared in the room they are sleeping in

"I miss this place." Sakura said

Hinata smiles and nods

"We should take a bath and get this stink and blood of us before the rest sees us." Hinata said earning a smile from Sakura

Sakura nods

"Let's go Hina-chan." Sakura said

Hinata smiled as she took off her mask

"Yes Saku-chan." Hinata said

Sakura gave her a grin

"We don't have much time on getting rest so we have to hurry up."

{+}

The two anbu girls sigh happy that they are finally clean

Hinata looked at Sakura

"You took our clones out?"

Sakura's eyes widen and she cursed

"Release." she muttered making the clones disappear

Sakura nods

Hinata giggles

"You are so forgetful!" Hinata said giggling still

Sakura gives Hinata a playful glare

"Be quiet." she hissed before bursting with laughter

The Haruno and Hyuga laugh together

Hinata was the first to calm down until the question from earlier came to her mind

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said starring her straight in the eye

Sakura looked at her confused

"Hai?"

Hinata stared at her for a moment before having a look of determination

"When you were knocked out with a fever I was healing you and…." Sakura looked at her confused still wondering what she wants"I felt something locking me out so I couldn't heal it I want to know what it is."

Sakura's eyes widen

'_Oh shit.'_


	7. Chapter 7

{chapter seven}

It's not time

Sakura laughed nervously at Hinatas blank stare

"What are you talking about Hinata?"

Hinata eyes narrowed

"Don't lie Sakura you know I hate liars." Hinata hissed

Sakura looked away she knew that it was too early for Hinata to know about it she didn't want Hinata worrying about her she wanted her to live happy and have a peaceful life not worrying over her she didn't know what to do she was starting to panic

Sakura gulped

"W…well you see nekos power have been growing a lot and its power has been getting out of hand so I blocked it from your reach so that's what you felt." sakura said already feeling guilty at lying to her time traveling team mate

Hinata looked at her suspiciously but soon nods accepting it

"Okay then let's rest we have a big day tomorrow."

Sakura nods trying to smile but failing

{+}

Sakura's eyes open only to find a grassy field

"Where am i?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura spun around only to come face to face with all her dead comrades in the future

"You failed us."

Sakuras eyes widen

"You let us die."

Sakura shook her head

"I tried!" she cried backing away from them only to bump into someone behind her

"Sakura-san I can't believe I loved you."

Sakuras eyes filled with tears

"I'm sorry Lee."

The person grabbed her

Sakura struggled

"Let me go!"

The person chuckled

"I thought you loved me Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura's eyes widen

"Let go Uchiha!"

Sasuke held her tighter

"You let me die by them."

Sakura flinched

"Ino…."

"You're useless I should have kicked you off the team."

Sakura shook her head

"You're wrong Kakashi-sensei!"

"He is right Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see Tsunade in front of her

"I let myself die so I will not watch you become even more of a disgrace in my eyes."

Sakura had fresh tears falling down her face

"You're wrong…."

Tsunade brought her hand up and yanked the necklace she gave Sakura of her neck

"This should just burn."

Sakura watched as the locket started burning in Tsunade's hand

"Stop it!"

"You let me die Sakura-chan."

Sakura froze

"Naruto…."

"I hate you…"

"We all do."

Sakura screamed as Sasuke let go of her

"Sakura wake up!"

{+}

Sakuras eyes snapped up as she shot up panting

"What was that?" Sakura asked herself sweat dripping down her forehead

Sakura flinched as a hand rested on her shoulder

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked to her side to see hinata

"H-hinata…" a choked sob worked its way through Sakura's throat

Hinata pulled Sakura into a hug

"You're safe."

Sakura nods numbly

"What time is it?"

Hinata pulled back

"It's six Sakura."

Sakura nods standing up

"We should get dressed."

Hinata nods still worried about Sakura

Sakura on the other hand was trying desperately to forget her nightmare Sakura put on a sleeveless shirt that was black it had the haruno crest on it a high collar on she had black baggy pants like what Kakashi wears her hitate on her forehead her katana was on her back like how her anbu uniform is

Hinata was wearing a long sleeved blue kimono shirt with her clans symbol on her back she was wearing blue baggy pants her tangos with her on her back her forehead protector around her neck

"Let's go Sakura-chan they all should be waking up."

Sakura nods opening the door and letting her go first then herself

{+}

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled waving to her

Hinata giggled as Sakura smirked

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke

"How was your sleep?" Kakashi asked

Sakura froze recalling her dream

Hinata cast a sad glance her way

"It was fine sensei."

Kakashi nods

"I'm letting Naruto stay here sense he worked himself out so I'm letting him rest."

Tsunami nods placing a bowl down for Hinata and Sakura

Sakura smiled

"Thank you Tsunami-san."

Tsunami nods as she starts to eat

Sakura slowly ate as everyone started talking Kakashi and Kurenai were talking about Zabuza Sasuke ignored everyone Shino kept quiet Hinata was talking to Kiba and Tazuna and Tsunami were talking to each other

Sakura looked at her food

"_You're useless I should have kicked you off the team."_

Sakura shook her head

'_There wrong…..right?'_

'**Hell yea outer!'**

"Sakura-chan are you going to eat?"

Sakura shook her head

"Sorry but I'm not hungry."

{+}

Sakura sighed as they all walked to the bridge

When they got to the bridge their eyes widen at the knocked out workers on the ground Kakashi looked at his team

"Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said getting a kunai out

They all hear a laugh as the mist starts to appear

"It's been a while Kakashi." a voice rang out through the mist

Kakashi's eyes narrowed

"Zabuza." he hissed

The mist started to lift to show Zabuza and Haku that's when sasuke started to shake "It still looks like you have those kids with you…one of them is still shaken" said Zabuza

Sasuke smirked

"I'm shaking with excitement." said Sasuke

Kakashi smiled

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi said

Sasuke ran at Haku and kicked him

Zabuza stared at Sasuke

"The boy can match your speed Haku I'll let you deal with him." said Zabuza

Haku nods and attacks Sasuke

They both start to battle

Zabuza stared at Kakashi

Kakashis eyes snapped to where the rest were

"Kurenai watch the others I will deal with Zabuza myself!"

Kakashi lifted his head band

'_Sharingan!'_

Sasuke kicked Haku but he turned into water he didn't see Haku appear behind him with senbon

"Sasuke!" yelled Kurenai

Sasuke moved out of the way put was still hit

"I need to end this quickly for Zabuza-sama."

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"Stay here."

Sakura ran to where Sasuke was

Haku did one hand sign with one hand

Everyone stared in shock except Zabuza, Sakura, and Hinata

'_One hand impossible!'_ Kakashi thought

"Ice style ice mirrors jutsu!" Haku said Mirrors made out of ice start to form around Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku

Haku steeped into a mirror

"I'll have to take care of you two fast for Zabuza-sama."

Sakura watched as all the Hakus had senbon in their hands

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed clearly annoyed

Sakura glared at him

"Helping you so just deal with it Uchiha!"

Haku through senbon at them Sakura blocked them with her katana while Sasuke dodged them

"Sasuke we have to think of something." Sakura whispered to him

Sasuke nods

"I know."

Senbon were thrown at them again Sasuke blocked some but they still got him Sakura blocked the ones coming at her in the front but wasn't able to block the ones coming at her back Sakura hissed in pain

"I have an Idea one of us needs to make it out of this and attack from the outside it might be a long shot of getting out of here but we have to try." Sakura said

Sasuke nods

"Your chance of getting out of here is zero you will die."

Sakura glared at him

"Just watch us!"

Sakura performed hand signs

"Fire style fire bullets jutsu!" Sakura yelled blowing bullets made out fire at the ice from her mouth

Sasuke made a run for it slightly shocked Sakura can do an advance jutsu like that

The mirrors reformed just in time to throw senbon at Sasuke

Sasuke got hit by all of them

"Sasuke!"

{+}

Naruto ran through the forest angry

"Why the hell did they have to leave me behind!?" he asked no one

Naruto kept running until he seen a slash mark on a tree he stopped to look at it

'_This can't be made by an animal.' _he thought tracing the mark his eyes widen as he finally sees a trail leading back to Tazunas house

'_I need to get back!'_ Naruto thought running back to Tazunas place

{+}

"Inari go wash your hands lunch is almost ready." his mother said

Inari got up and ran to the bathroom to wash up

The door started to open two guys entered the house Tsunami turned around to see who it was her eyes widen she was about to scream but one of them put a hand over her mouth

"Scream and I'll hurt you." he hissed his other hand gripping his katana

Tsunami nods

Inari finished washing his hands he started to walk back to the kitchen when Inari was back in the kitchen his eyes widen at his tied up mom and the two guys

"Mom!" he yelled running to her

One of the guys pushed Inari back

Inari stumbled back and nocked a vase over

Inari felt tears come to his eyes

"_I will not give up! I swore on a blood oath I will protect tazuna with my life! So I will never give up brat! Start seeing things my way! You annoying kid!"_

Narutos words rang through his head as he clenched his fist he glared at the people who tied up his mom he ran at them but got the same result one of them pulled out there katana

Tsunamis eyes widen

"Don't! If you hurt Inari I'll bite of my tongue off!" she threatened scared for Inari

The guy looks at Tsunami and puts his katana away

"You're lucky your mom saved your life kid." the one who put his katana away

Inari was about to run at him again but Naruto ran through the door

"Naruto!" Inari and Tsunami yell

Naruto grinned

"Uzumaki Naruto is here! Believe it!" he yelled he then looked at the guys "Shadow clone jutsu!" five clones of Naruto appear

Naruto attacked them in no time flat they were knocked out and tied up outside Tsunami was free and hugging Inari

"Thank you Naruto." Tsunami said

"No problem I have to go to the bridge!" Naruto took off

{+}

Sasuke fell to his knees panting from dodging and receiving cuts on his skin

'_Damn it when every we dodge he throws more and when sasuke makes a run for it he stops him what the hell do we do!?'_ Sakura asked herself

Haku threw more

Sasuke eyes widen as he bit his lip from screaming

"Why do you still fight? It's hopeless accept your fate." Haku said

Sakura and Sasuke stood up on their feet

"I won't give up." Sakura said

Sasuke nods in agreement

Sakura looked at Sasuke

"Sasuke one more time?"

Sasuke nods

They both ran to escape

Sasuke screamed in pain

Sakura froze as she felt senbon hit her skin

Sakura coughed up blood

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at her

Sakura's eyes soften seeing a doubtful look come to Sasuke's eyes he had his sharingan activated

"Sasuke your eyes."

Sasuke's eyes widen he can see so clearly now!

"Naruto!" they hear Kiba yell

They look kibas way to see Naruto and idea came to Sasuke

"If Naruto stays outside he can attack from the outside." Sasuke said to Sakura

Sakura nods

Sasuke turned his head to yell at Naruto

"Nar-" he stopped in mid sentence as he came face to face with Naruto

"Hey I snuck in here to help you guys!" Naruto said grinning

Sasuke and Sakura start to twitch

"You idiot!" they both yell

Naruto growled

"Hey I came to help!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke glared

"You could have attacked from the outside! Now you're trapped here just like us!" Sasuke growled out

Naruto growled to but before he can talk back they here a scream

"That was…"

Sakuras eyes widen

'_Why would Hinata scream!?'_

{+}

Everyone stared in shock at Hinata

Hinata protected tazuna she had a sword in her shoulder by protecting him her byakugan was active

Hinata panted

"I won't allow you to kill him."

Hinata glared at him

"Never!"

{+}

Sakura's eyes widen as Haku came out of the mirror and kicked her sword out of the ice mirrors surrounding them he quickly went back into one of them

"Damn him!" Sakura hissed

Naruto's eyes widen

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto protected her with his body

"Naruto!"

Naruto panted

"I'm okay!" he said performing hand signs "shadow clone jutsu!"

A dozen Naruto's appear

Sasuke and Sakura look at him

'_He's exhausted.'_ they both thought

All the Narutos disappear by the senbon hitting them

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke growled

Nothing happened again!

Senbon got thrown again

The three dodged it best they could

Sasukes eyes widen

'_I can see everything clearly!'_ he thought

"Naruto do it again!" sasuke said

Naruto does tons of him show up they run to the crack to get out Haku jumped out of the mirror to go to another

Sasuke smirked

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" a huge fire ball went at Haku it one burned his pant leg when Haku was back in the mirror he threw senbon again it stopped Naruto he then looked at Sasuke

'_He was able to get me. How?'_ Haku thought

Sakura was watching them she smiled

"They're getting it." she muttered

Sasuke did hand signs

"Fire style phoenix dragon jutsu!" a dragon made out of fire attacked the mirrors it had no effect on the mirrors

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled falling back

Haku through the senbon again at Naruto

Sasuke ran

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for them to come but when he didn't feel pain he opened his eyes to see Sasuke in front of him the senbon meant for him was in Sasuke

"Why?" he asked

Sasuke fell back

"I….don't know…my body moved on its own." Sasuke said

"I didn't ask you to save me I was fine!" Naruto said

Sasuke looked at him

"Naruto…don't let your dream die of becoming hokage…..i promised myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…my brother…he's still out there." Sasuke said as his eyes closed

Naruto felt tears in his eyes

Sakura's eyes widen as she shook

This was her do over she was to protect them all she was failing Sasuke could really die this time she had to do something she was being too weak! Sakura's eyes changed to blue and black slits a black cloak surrounded her and one tail appeared

Naruto's eyes widen at the demonic chakra he quickly looked over to Sakura to see a black cloak

"Sakura-chan….she's like me."

Sakura's cold eyes lock onto Haku

"**I'm going to kill you."** she said in a demonic voice

Sakura's wounds healed up her nails grew long like claws her hair was sticking up more her hitate fell of her forehead falling on the cold ground of the unfinished bridge

CLANG!

Sakura ran at Haku quickly punching him and breaking the mirror which made him fly back onto the ground Haku stood up waiting for Sakura to punch him again while his mask starts to fall when half of the mask fell

Naruto's eyes widen

"It's that guy!" Naruto yelled shocked he then looked at Sakura knowing she was ready to kill him but he wouldn't let her! He wasn't going to let her become this beast!

Naruto ran in front of Haku arms outstretched as he watched Sakura run at them a fist ready she was too far gone to stop now

Naruto's eyes closed

Sakura through the fist

{+}

Hinata panted as she healed her wound that's when everyone started to shake at the demonic chakra

"What is this!?" Kiba yelled as Shino sent his bugs back up his sleeves

Hinata's eyes widen at the chakra

"Sakura!"

{+}

Kakashi's eyes widen as he and Zabuza stop fighting

"What is this chakra?" Zabuza asked out loud

Kakashi was trying to figure it out

'_Can it be the kyuubi!? No its too different from the kyuubi. What is it!'_

Zabuza attacked Kakashi ignoring it

{+}

Naruto's eyes open slowly to see Sakura's fist inches away from his face she was shaking in anger

"Sakura!" that one voice helped bring her back the cloak slowly disappeared and her eyes changed back to emerald

"Why did you get in the way Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her

"He should not be killed!"

Haku stared at them but soon stiffened

"Sorry Naruto but it looks like you can't save everyone."

Haku vanished into the mist

"Haku!" Naruto yelled

Sakura turned around and ran to Sasuke

"Sasuke!"

Sakura kneeled next to him already seeing the mist is being lifted

Sakura felt a cough coming and quickly placed some pills in her mouth and swallowing them she then got to work on Sasuke

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's forehead making him go into a deep slumber so she can heal him

"Sakura!" she heard Hinata yelled as Kurenai and Tazuna came over with their team

Sakura looked at Hinata

"Watch Sasuke he is asleep I have other things to do right now."

{+}

Sakura appeared right next to Zabuza and naruto they were against Gatos men Sakura quickly put her sword in her hand she went and grabbed it on her way to them

"I want to join in for Haku."

Zabuza looked at the girl already knowing the demonic aura came from her

"You think these brats can win against us!?" gato mocked them

Sakuras eyes narrowed

"You all will die!"

Zabuza looked at Naruto the bandages wrapped around his mouth fell to his neck

"Hey kid toss me a kunai."

Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai and tossed it to Zabuza watching as he caught it with his mouth

"Let's go girl."

Sakura nods and runs with Zabuza at the men

Everyone watched as Sakura and Zabuza attacked the men knocking them out or killing them

"I'm joining in too!" Naruto said making hand signs "Shadow clone jutsu!"

All the Narutos attacked too

No sooner than five minutes all the men were down and Zabuza kills gato

Zabuza stumbled to Haku and fell next to him

"H-haku." he whispered bringing his hand up and touching his cheek "I wish I could….go to where you are."

Naruto started to cry

Sakura walked over to them

"Hinata?"

Hinata nods her byakugan looking at Haku

"There is a chance to save him he has a slow heart beat right now and chakra if he gets medical attention he will be saved Sakura."

Sakura nods and goes to Hakus side a green light came to her hands

"Girl….what are you doing?"

Sakuras emerald eyes look at him

"Saving him."

Zabuza coughed up blood

"What's….your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Zabuza nods

"Do…me …a favor Sakura."

Sakura nods

"Watch over Haku….i leave him in your hands."

Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at him

"What?"

"Protect him like I couldn't Sakura….please."

Sakura's eyes widen more

"Zabuza i…I promise."

Zabuza smiled

"Thank…..you."

Zabuza closed his eyes

{+}

Dark brown eyes open to see a white ceiling

"Where am i?" the person muttered sitting up

The person looked to his side to see a women that looked twelve or thirteen with short pink hair to her shoulders she had a sword laying in her lap her eyes closed blocking his view of her eyes she a konoha protector on her forehead

The person reached out to touch her hair

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came the voice of the girl next to him she slowly opened her eyes letting her emerald eyes shine brightly at him

"Where is Zabuza-sama?"

Sakura sighed

"Dead Haku."

Haku stared at her in shock

"I saved you in time and Zabuza was grateful for that so he left your care in my hands now get ready we will be leaving soon to konoha." Sakura said standing up her sword was in her hand still sheathed

Sakura walked to the door

'_I promise Zabuza I will protect him.'_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

{Can't get a break.}

Team seven and team eight enter the gates of konoha smiling that there finally home

"We're home!" yelled Naruto a big grin on his face

Sakura rolled her eyes at him

"I'll hand in the report to hokage-sama tomorrow." Kakashi said

Kurenia nods

"Just make sure it is not late Kakashi." Kurenai said

Kakashi smiled and nods

"Of course Kurenai."

Sakura started to walk in the direction of the hokage tower

"Come Haku we have a meeting to attend." Sakura said putting her hands in her pockets staring at the ground

"Hai Sakura-sama." Haku said following behind

Sakura sighed

"I already told you haku to stop calling me that just Sakura." Sakura said

"Hey Hinata-chan lets go get ramen!" Naruto suggested

Hinatas eyes widen but she then smiled

"Hai Naruto-kun."

Kiba stared at them slightly jealous

{+}

Sakura knocked on the hokages door

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door letting haku walk in first then herself

Hiruzen looked up and smiled

"Sakura-chan who is this?"

Sakura bowed to him

"Hokage-sama this here is Haku he use to work with Zabuza."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow

"Use to?"

Sakura nods

"Zabuza was killed and Haku was dieing I saved him and for that Zabuza left Haku in my care I want to know what you want to do?"

Hiruzen rubbed his chin

"He's a ninja….he is strong I bet….i will have him fight ninja of different ranks starting with chunin and watch as he fights if he losses to a chunin he will be a genin you get the idea." Hiruzen said

Sakura nods and quickly looks at Haku

"Haku can you wait outside the door I need to talk to the hokage alone."

Haku nods and leaves the room

Sakura looks back at Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama in my last mission with Hinata I felt someone watching us I don't know who but somebody is out there watching us." Sakura said recalling the feeling she got back at the mission

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed

"I have been getting that same feeling Sakura." Hiruzen confessed

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"Who is it then?" Sakura muttered

Hiruzen leaned back

"We have to be careful now Sakura they might know about you and Hinata." Hiruzen said serious

Sakuras eyes narrowed

"If that's true then they might do something soon in trying to capture us but who?" Sakura muttered

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed

"Watch out Sakura you don't know how powerful these people are they might strike at your one time of weakness." Hiruzen said concern shown in his face

Sakura nods

"Hai hokage-sama." Sakura said having a look of uneasiness on her face now "Hokage-sama I request a mission."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at her

"A mission?"

Sakura nods

"A solo one please I need a mission to rain."

Hiruzen sighed

"Why a mission to rain?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes

"Akatsuki." she half lied

Hiruzen nods looking around his desk for missions "Let's see there is this assassination mission on this criminal that sells stripers to other people." Hiruzen said with disgust

Sakura nods

"It's an s-rank mission so you should go as anbu."

Sakura nods turning around

"When should I leave?"

Hiruzen frowned

"At sunset."

Sakura nods opening the door

"Remember Sakura."

Sakura nods shutting the door behind her

{+}

Haku followed Sakura silently taking in the village

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stopped making Haku do the same

"Hello Naruto and Hinata."

The two grin at them

"Let's get ramen together!"

Sakura chuckled

"Sorry but take Haku I have other plans."

Naruto frowns

"Okay Sakura-chan see ya soon." Naruto said

Sakura nods

"Hinata will show you where I live Haku."

Haku nods as Sakura jumped on the roof of a house

Sakura took one last glance at them seeing Hinatas worried face but soon looked away

{+}

Sakura strapped her anbu uniform on as she held her crow mask in her hands Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she slowly put her mask on she kept staring at her reflection seeing what she became Sakura growled

"_You failed us."_

"_You let us die."_

"_We all hate you."_

BAM!

Sakura panted as pieces of her mirror fell to the ground she looked at her fist to see small pieces of glass in her hand and that blood was dripping from her fist

"Just shut up!"

Sakura hissed as her hand started to burn in pain

"I need to heal this before leaving." Sakura muttered

{+}

Sakura took one glance back at the village before taking off into the forest

Sakura's eye narrowed at the feeling again

'_What the hell is it!?'_

Sakura continued to run faster she just wanted to get there in time and get away

Sakura performed hand signs

"Transportation jutsu!"

Sakura disappeared in a flicker

{+}

Hinata sighed as she got ready to go to practice she already dropped Haku off now she was looking for her father

Hinata walked faster having an uneasy feeling creep its way into her heart

Hinata was about to knock on her father's door when she heard talking

"Danzo-sama what brings you here?"

Hinata froze as her body went rigid

"But first shall we tell your daughter to just come in and not stand outside the door?"

"Hinata get in here."

Hinata gulped and walked in

"Come sit Hinata." her father Hiashi commanded which Hinata did

Hinata stared at the floor

"So where were we?" Hiashi asked

Danzo smirked

"I came here for a request."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at that

"What is it?"

Danzo smirked bigger

"I will like to watch your clan to just see how powerful you truly are."

Hiashi stared at him eyes narrowed

"Are you calling my clan weak?"

Danzo shook his head

"Don't take that as an insult Hiashi-san. I just want to know how powerful this clan is." Danzo stated

Hinata could tell he was hiding something but couldn't figure out what

"There is another option so your clan won't suffer being watched by anbu constantly." Danzo continued

"And what is that?" Hinata hissed shocking her father of her forwardness

Danzo looked at Hinata and put a false smile on

"You become my apprentice."

{+}

Sakura's eyes look at the cloudy sky of rain she had a cloak on her hood hiding her pink hair and only showing her emerald eyes "I made it here with my jutsu." Sakura muttered making sure to lower her chakra to civilian level

Sakura walked into the village looking for the strip club the man should be in

Sakura sighed and went into a hotel

"Hello one room for a week please."

The man at the desk nods taking them money from her and giving her a key

"B8 miss."

Sakura nods

"Thank you."

{+}

Sakura took her soaked clothes and put new clothes on she had a lower cut shirt and a tiny skirt that showed her thighs her clothes were showing her curves she had she put pink lipstick on and pink eye shadow she quickly put on a wig she brought for this occasion she had black shoulder length hair

Sakura smiled

"Now to find the man named Akito." Sakura muttered walking out of her apartment she wanted to end this mission so she can search for the antidote

{+}

Sakura let out an angry sigh as she entered the third strip club here

"This better be the right one." she hissed

Sakura looked around and was disgusted at what these women were wearing

'_Let's see they said he was tall slim red spikey hair and had grey eyes he was tan skinned and is flirty.'_

Sakura walked around the place her hips swaying making men stare at her ass Sakura kept a fake smile on her face as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder Sakura turned to look at the person and secretly smirked at the person

"Hello beautiful I am Akito." he said running a hand through his red hair he was giving her a charming smile

Sakura faked a giggle at the man

"Well hello I am Mika." she said having a fake shy expression

Akito grinned at her taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss on her hand

"Why don't you come with me?"

Sakura giggles and nods but before she can move an inch an image of Hinata appeared in her head but soon broke in pieces

'_What was that?'_

{+}

"What!? No!"

Hiashi glared at him

"You think I will just give my daughter to you?"

Danzo shook his head

"Not give train Hiashi-san." Danzo said with his cold eye staring at Hinata

Hinata clenched her fist

"I will not be trained by the likes of you." Hinata hissed turning away from him trying to contain her anger

Danzo smirked

"Well I suppose I will go now the anbu will be watching you closely Hiashi-san." Danzo said standing up

Hinatas eyes narrowed

'_He never gives up this easy.'_

"Goodbye Danzo-sama."

Danzo nods and walks by hinata only stopping slightly to look at the expression in her face he saw confusion just what he wanted

Hinata stayed silent as she watched him leave

{+}

Sakura twitched as she felt Akitos hand went lower on her hip she kept reminding herself this is a mission and to stay calm Sakura smiled as they walked to a room in the back filled with others in it

Sakura looked around to see it was filled with men and strippers

'_Disgusting.'_

Akito sat down taking Sakura with him

Sakura sat on his lip trying not to glare at him

Akito smiled at her still and slowly bent down to kiss her as he felt sakura's arms go around his neck

He smirked thinking the wrong thought

Sakura slowly brushed her fingers over his neck looking for the right point in his body to kill him Sakura's brows knitted together

'_Where is it?'_

Sakura's eyes widen as akito touched her butt she had to bite her lip from not yelling in anger Sakura's eyes soon narrowed as she found the point

'_Now let's end this awful mission._'

Sakura quickly put chakra in her fingertip and touched the point his body soon went rigid as his eyes widen on pain

Sakura fake screamed as Akito coughed up blood

"What's going on!?"

Sakura jumped away from akito letting him fall to the ground

"I-I don't know we were just having fun then this happened!" sakura said with fake tears as the girls ran out crying Sakura followed

{+}

Sakura sighed as she through her clothes off to the side and went straight to her ninja clothes quickly putting them on she pulled the wig off showing her bubble gum pink hair and then quickly took the makeup off

"Now to begin with the antidote." Sakura muttered picking up her note book and opening it

_I have checked in with this disease it only ever spreads through my lungs not my body only my lungs but I did discover every single minute it feeds off my chakra back in my time I couldn't figure that out back in my time because we were at war but now I have years or even months left all the antidotes I have used don't work this is a disease I can clarify that I haven't dealt with this before_

Sakura grits her teeth

"I can probably start working on finding it but I know I need shishou for this." Sakura stated

Sakura started to read

_I searched long and hard looking for the right herbs to use but couldn't find them I'm starting to think that maybe the herbs I need are rare that even I don't know about I first want to figure out how I got this disease I am a medic I couldn't have been reckless enough to get this maybe it was a disease that ran in the haruno family maybe? I don't know but if I find out I may have a lead I never told this to someone and I can't even say it out loud I am afraid of what might happen if I can't find the antidote._

Sakura closed her notebook maybe she was tired she just needed rest that's it she bet

{+}

In the tower of rainstood two figures watching the village as it rained

"Pein-sama I have a report." a voice said bowing to their leader

Pein glanced at the man his rinnegan emotionless as they look back out to the rain

"Hm?"

The other man looked up letting his blazing red eyes stare at the back of Peins orange locks

"Well after per trolling the village I have gotten news akito died."

Peins eyes flicker back to red ones

"How itachi?"

Itachi look out to the village

"They say he was with a stripper they haven't seen and thought she was new she was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck she could have been a medical ninja sent to assassinate him and make it look like an accident that he was killed by a heart attack." Itachi said thinking that he may be right

Peins eyes narrowed he was wondering who could get into his village without him noticing his rain made sure he could sense there chakra the only reasonable answer is that she is a very skilled ninja

"Itachi what did she look like?" pein demanded

Itachi could tell his leader was not okay with being fooled by a mere medic ninja that was below him he who thought himself a god

"They said she had shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes she was wearing a lower cut shirt and a tiny skirt that showed her thighs her clothes were showing her curves she had she put pink lipstick on and pink eye shadow. They were very detailed on how she looked but for all we know she could have put up an illusion or put a wig on and changed her features." Itachi said his red eyes emotionless like always

Pein nods agreeing with him on the idea

"I want you to find this girl and bring her to me right now Itachi."

Itachi nods disappearing by crows

Pein glared down at his city making it rain harder trying to stop his anger at being fooled by a pathetic medic but did he little know that this medic may interest him

{+}

Hinata stared at her father in shock

Hiashi just stared at his daughter sternly expecting her to follow what he has ordered of her

"No! I won't do it!" Hinata yelled feeling her anger she never knew she had start to rise

Hiashi nods

"You will follow what i say! Hinata you're my daughter therefore you must listen to what i say! You will become the apprentice of Danzo rather you like it or not! If you deny this our clan will be put under watch! Do you know how much respect we will lose in the eyes of the civilian for having anbu monitor us for our skills! I don't want this either for you but it must be done the clan comes first." Hiashi said eyeing his daughter

Hinata stood up abruptly shocking her father who was always telling her to have a backbone and stop being weak

"I'm sick and tired of you always harping on this clan!" Hinata hissed in anger "Is the clan really that important!? That you will throw away your own daughter to a greedy man whose views are wrong!?" Hinata yelled glaring at her father her face red with anger "I can't believe you are this heartless!" Hinata stated her fist clenched all she wanted to do was punch his lights out "will you do this to Hanabi!? If he asked for her will you just give her up as well!?" Hinata yelled at him

Hiashi glared at his daughter

"My decision is final."

SLAP!

There was a red handprint on Hiashi's left cheek Hinata had slapped him

"No! I wont accept this!" Hinata walked away not caring if her father punished her it was the truth "You have lost respect in my eyes." Hinata stated to him her back to him not letting him see the tears trailing down her face at the cold hard truth that her father will never love her and only thinks of the clan

{+}

Hinata sighs as she stares at Sakuras door

'_Sakura i need you so badly right now.'_ Hinata thought walking away feeling gloomy eyes red and puffy

Hinata kicked a pebble as she walked around aimlessly

"How could he do that?" Hinata muttered her eyes narrowing at the thought of her father

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata jumped at the voice and looked up to see it was Haku

"Haku-san what is it?"

Haku crossed his arms

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Haku asked

Hinata raised an eyebrow

"I just thought she was busy where is she?" Hinata muttered in surprise

Haku shrugged

Hinatas eyes narrowed

{+}

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen slightly smiled as he sees Hinata barge into his office with an angry face but soon there was a slightly scared Haku behind her

"Yes Hinata-chan?" he asked innocently

Hinata growled walking closer

"Do you have any idea where Sakura is!?" she demanded

Hiruzen chuckled

"No sorry Hinata." Hiruzen said

Hinata twitched

"I looked for her chakra signal and couldn't find it!" Hinata hissed not in the mood to be fooled

Hiruzen sighed

"I can't tell you that's classified."

Hinata twitched

"She's on a mission and a solo one?" Hinata demanded again anger rising

Hiruzen frowned

"What happened?" he asked concern for the girl

Hinata stiffened

"Don't change the subject hokage-sama. Where is she?" Hinata hissed glaring at him

Hiruzen shook his head

"That's classified and you know that."

Hinata twitched

"Haku get out of here." Hinata ordered

Haku nods quickly shutting the door behind him

"Why didn't you send me!?"

Hiruzen sighed

{+}

Sakura sighed as she stretched her limbs

"That's was a nice nap." Sakura muttered putting her black cloak on Sakura grabbed her note book deciding to go to rains hospital to ask some questions

'**Outer-chan!'**

'_What?'_

'**Can't you feel this chakra? it may be hidden but we have excellent chakra control!'**

Sakura froze while walking out of the hotel as she slowly turned around to see one akatsuki with black hair and blazing red eyes enter her hotel

Sakura quickly walked off slightly shocked

'_How could they know?'_

Sakura quickened her pace trying to get far away from the hotel now

'_I thought I covered it up as a heart attack.'_ Sakura grits her teeth in anger at how she was found out so easily

{+}

Itachi looked around the village looking for anything out of the ordinary but couldn't find anything his red eyes blazing

Itachi walked into one of the hotels going to the front desk

"Itachi-sama." the employee said

Itachi stared at him

"Has anyone suspicious entered this hotel?"

The employee narrowed his eyes remembering something

"Yea a girl about thirteen or something with pink hair and emerald eyes came here she didn't look like she was around here Itachi-sama."

Itachi nods thanking the man for the information

'_Pink hair?'_

{+}

Hinata tapped her foot on the ground

"I said everything is fine."

Hiruzen shook his head

"I can tell something is bothering you Hinata." he said leaning back in his chair

Hinata bit her lip

"Come on hinata-chan tell me."

Hinata looked up at him

"It's….my father."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow

"What happened?"

Hinata balled her fist

"He…." she began

{+}

Sakura's eyes widen at the person in front of her

"Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stared at her blankly

"So you do have pink hair….who are you?"

Sakuras eyes narrows at him

"None of your business." Sakura hissed

Itachi got into a stance

Sakura did the same telling it's going to be a fight

The two skilled ninja disappear in a flash

The air was filled with metal hitting metal

{+}

Hiruzen rubbed his temples he felt bad for Hinata he never thought Hiashi would stoop that low and say that all to her and then how Danzo came into the picture is suspicious

"Hinata…I'm sorry."

Hinatas eyes widen

"What do i do hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen stared at her with sad eyes it wasn't for him to decide

"I'm sorry Hinata but that is not for me to answer but yourself to." Hiruzen said to her watching as she was conflicted

Hinata balled her fist not knowing what is right

"Why is everyone betraying me!?"

Hiruzen looked away

"Where's Sakura tell me!"

Hiruzen looked at her

"On a mission."

Hinatas eyes widen

"Why is she on a mission?"

Hiruzen got up and looked at his village

"Hinata she chose to go on that mission I didn't order her too."

Hinata looked to the ground she knew Sakura has been acting weird she changed a lot on the wave mission

"Please where did she go?"

Hiruzen glance at her

"Rain."

Hinata paled

"She knows she's not strong enough to take all of them on!"

Hiruzen nods

{+}

Sakura leaned against a tree her hand on her hip trying to cover up a deep gash Itachi caused her Itachi looked at her his body having Nemours cuts and wounds just like hers they were panting

Sakura's other hand clutched the katana's hilt

"So uchiha-san give up?"

Itachi smirked

"Never."

Sakura ran at him her chakra was running low soon so was Itachi's he also ran at her he had a kunai

Sakura slashed at his waist but Itachi twisted away from her sword he then tried to stab her in the back but Sakura quickly spun around blocking the kunai the two fighting to knock the weapons out of each other's grip

"Would you like to give your name to me?" Itachi asked her

Sakura smirked

"How about later?"

{+}

Hinata turned around

"Can I go after her?"

Hiruzen looked at her already knowing he couldn't stop her

"Fine but take Yugao with you she should be ready for a good fight."

Hinata nods walking to the door were Haku was waiting

"Make up an excuse if my father is looking for me." Hinata hissed in anger

Hiruzen nods

"Good luck Hinata-chan."

{+}

Hinata walked faster looking at haku

"Haku you are going back to sakura's she's going to be gone for a while and so will i." Hinata stated her eyes staring straight at him

Haku nods at her

"Do you know where she is though?"

Hinata nods stiffly

"I need to hurry and go help her. We will see you later Haku." Hinata said her eyes filled with determination

Haku nods as he watches Hinata head to the hyuga compound

{+}

Sakura glared at itachi as he made her fall to the ground

"Here she is leader-sama."

Sakura looked up from the ground she was bleeding on to see a tall male who had pale skin piercings were on his face he had two rinnegan eyes he had an akatsuki cloak on he was staring down at her intimidating

Peins eyes look back at Itachi

"It seems she's not just any medic." he mused looking at Itachi's injuries

Itachi nods as his eyes never left sakura

"It seems she's a konoha ninja and anbu she has the tattoo on her shoulder." Itachi said motioning for Sakura's right shoulder

Pein nods to him

Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position

'**Hey outer-san?'**

'_What?'_

'**Why did you hold back on Itachi?'**

Sakura stiffened even she didn't know why she held back on him she could have used her jutsu to leave but didn't

"Who are you?" Pein demanded

Sakura looked back up at him and smirked

"Why wouldn't you like to know." Sakura taunted smirking

Pein twitched at her

"What is your name!"

Sakura stared at him blankly

"No."

{+}

Hinata jumped through the trees it's going to take them a couple days before they can reach sakura

Yugao stared at Hinata through her dog mask

"Where is captain?"

Hinata glanced back at her

"Rain." she answered simply

Yugao nods

"If captain went alone then doesn't that say she doesn't want us with her there." Yugao pointed out

Hinata stopped on a branch she already thought of that but she knew Sakura longer then Yugao and Sakura will do something stupid if she's not there to help her

"I know but I knew captain longer then you did and I know if I leave her alone to where _they_ are she will do something stupid." Hinata said as she started jumping to the other branch

Yugao stared at hinata

"Who are _they_?"

Hinata glanced at her

{+}

Sakura continued to smirk at Peins enraged face

"Aww come on Peiny don't get your panties in a twist."

Pein glared down at her

Itachi just stared at Sakura wondering how she got guts to talk back to Pein

"Leave Itachi." he hissed in anger

Itachi nods closing the door

"You told Ita-kun to get out? What's wrong honey?"

Pein was about to use his almighty push but a voice stopped him

"Stop Pein."

Sakura froze at the voice

'_Madara!'_

'**Now outer don't lose it you know if you do then they will sense neko in you!'**

Sakura nods to inner

"Tobi." Pein said with an edge to his voice

Madara walked out from the shadow arms crossed as he stared at the injured Sakura

Sakura glared at him

"Who are you girl?" madara demanded

Sakura glared harder at him wanting to see him burn in flames

"Who are you?" she shot back

Madara stared down at the girl seeing her injuries

"I wouldn't talk back to me if I were you." he said with an arrogant edge to his voice

Sakura laughed

"You don't scare me." she stated simply while looking at her nails

'**Hey outer?'**

'_What?'_

'**When are you going to heal your wounds? You're bleeding out!'**

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as her hands glowed green when they were placed over her injuries

Madara stared at her

"You know Pein we need a medic." Madara pointed out

Sakura froze

"I'll never heal your damn people you just think you can take the tailed beast out of their container! You don't care if they die well people do! People like you disgust me!" Sakura yelled having a harder time of controlling neko she knew neko wanted out to rip them to shreds Pein looked at her he knew it was a brief second but he sensed a demonic chakra come from her

"Why would you care? There demons that nobody wants." Madara said pushing her more

Sakura growled she had to calm down they were taunting her wanting her to slip up

"Fuck you."

{+}

Hiruzen looked at the new anbu team it was Kakashi and Yamato

"I'm sending you to rain." hiruzen said his body was stiff with worry about Sakura

The two anbus nod

"It's a retrieval mission." Hiruzen continued "I sent one of my best anbu's out there alone and I was a fool thinking she could do it alone her team just left to go help her." Hiruzen said his eyes down cast

Kakashi spoke up

"Who was it? Yugao?"

Hiruzen shook his head

"No Kakashi it was….." he knew he had to tell him he will find out on the mission no matter what "Sakura haruno." he said his eyes looking back up to Kakashi to see the shock and anger

"Why did you send her out!? How is she anbu!"

Hiruzen looked at Yamato

"Leave."

Yamato nods going to stand outside the office but making sure not to hear what they say

Hiruzen looked at him

"Kakashi let me start from the beginning….." he began

{+}

Hinata stayed silent yugao was processing the information she just gave her on the akatsuki "So they take..." Hinata nods "And the host dies after." another nod from Hinata "And they won't stop until they get all of them." another nod from Hinata "So this is serious."

Hinata nods

"Now you see why I need to be with captain sometimes she makes idiotic choices sometimes she lets herself be captured to just to mess with the people who kidnapped her!" Hinata huffed at the memory of the rogue ninja attacked them and Sakura let them take her just to have fun

Yugao shook her head

"We have a messed up captain."

Hinata nods

"But that's not the only reason why I'm hurrying."

Yugao raised an eyebrow

"If we don't get there in time they might know she is also a container."

Yugao's eyes widen in shock

"She has a tailed beast?"

Hinata nods

"We have to hurry and save her in time…..captain is waiting for us."

{+}

Sakura coughed up blood as her back hit the hard wall she was thrown into a cellar

"We will be back konoha ninja." Madara hissed

Sakura gave him a confident smirk

"I'll be waiting."

Madara growled low in his throat as he stocked out of the cellars

Sakura laid her back on the ground her eyes looking up at the brick wall ceiling

'_Hurry up Hinata you must know I'm here by now.'_

{+}

Kakashi jumped through the trees now he just found out about his student being from the future he had to save her

"Why would she go alone?" he hissed under his breath

Yamato glanced at him

"Dog-san?" he called out to making sure to not use Kakashi's real name

Kakashi looked at him

"What is it hawk?"

Yamato caught up to Kakashi

"Who is crow-san to you?"

Kakashi's eyes widen

"She is someone close to me that I swore to protect on a mission a while ago." he said thinking to the wave mission

Yamato nods knowing to not push the subject

Kakashi looked a head his hitate up showing his sharingan

'_I'm coming Sakura just hold on a bit longer please!'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

{Safe for now.}

Sakura whistled to herself in the cold cellar her back was leaning against the wall she didn't know how long she was there maybe for a couple hours or a day maybe? Sakura jumped when she heard the door to the cellars open and shut telling her somebody is here she stopped whistling and stared at the mask man in front of her cellar

"Are you going to give your name to us?" he demanded

Sakura smiled at him and shrugged

"Sure." she said simply

Madara stared at her confused now a while ago she was fighting them on giving her name now she is okay with it!

"What is your name?"

Sakura smirked at him

"My name is Sakura." she said examining her nails

Madara nods

"What about your full name?"

Sakura glanced at him and smirked

"You asked for my name not full name so sorry no luck with me." she said

Madara growled all he wanted to do was put her into 72 hours of torture!

Sakura closed her eyes

"Damn how long have I been down here I'm hungry." she muttered but Madara heard it

Madara stared at her

"You have been here for a day. I can get you food if you answer my questions." Madara said

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"No."

{+}

Hinata shook Yugao

Yugao woke up instantly

"What's wrong?"

Hinata turned her head to the side

Yugao looked to see Kakashi and Yamato

"They caught up to us in no time." Hinata said her eyes never leaving Kakashi just like his weren't leaving her

Yugao stood up stretching she bent down and picked up her mask

"We need to get going."

Hinata nods

"Hai! Captain is in serious danger." Hinata said

All of them nod

"Let's go!" Hinata said

The four jump to the trees

{+}

Sakura yawned just a couple of seconds ago madara was trying to get info on konoha but she won't allow it so he got pissed off and stormed out

"Anbu-san."

Sakura jumped at the new voice she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding that much and it caused this s-class criminal to get to her

"Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi just stared at her bloody form from their fight still he was also injured still from her his sharingan eyes never wavered from her but her eyes were focused on his feet

Itachi smirked

'_So she knows to not look at me fully.'_

"How bad is your vision?" came the voice of Sakura

Itachi's eyes widen in a split second

"How do you know?" he demanded cautious but also curious to wonder how she knew that

Sakura chuckled

"Kekkei genkai users have to put in the right amount of chakra to activate it and by always having your sharingan on just strains your eyes by never letting them heal you just continue to put chakra into your eyes." Sakura explained to him

Itachi nods becoming more intrigued of this girl

Sakura sighed

"So tell me how is your vision Itachi-san?" Sakura asked politely

Itachi stayed silent

Sakura rolled her eyes

"Staying silent?"

"Hn."

Sakura twitched

"Don't you dare do that again!" she hissed in annoyance

Itachi's lips twitched up

"Ah."

Sakura growled

"Damn uchihas with hn or ah's." she muttered angrily

Itachi only shook his head at her

"It wasn't your fault don't blame yourself Itachi." Sakura said sounding slightly sad

Itachi stared at her

"What do you mean?"

Sakura just stayed silent not answering him

Itachi was about to push her on the information but stopped when he saw Pein walking toward them

Pein glanced at him

"Leave." he commanded which Itachi obeyed but before he shut the door all the way to leave

Sakura with pain he heard her speak to him

"Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widen as the door shut behind him leaving Sakura to Pein

{+}

Hinata tried to run faster she needed her captain she had to have her back Sakura meant a lot to her Sakura and she can talk without being scared of what they think

"Where almost there." Hinata said her byakugan was straining her eyes pretty badly

Hinatas eyes widen as she almost fell of the tree branch

"Fox-san calm down she can handle herself." Kakashi said keeping it at her level

Hinata nods numbly even though a voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to leave them behind and hurry

Yugao looked at hawk

"Hawk do you know captain like fox does?" she asked curious

Yamato shook his head

"I only ever met her once."

Yugao nods as she watched Hinata and Kakashi's back

{+}

Sakura groaned in pain

"Where is the kyuubi then? You're from konoha and an anbu so you must know the container!"

Pein demanded

Sakura spit some blood out of her mouth they finally want answers about her village and are now torturing her to get them but she will not break!

"Like hell will I tell you." Sakura said giving him a smirk

Pein glared at her but he soon looked to the door seeing it open

Pein smirked as he seen the person he wanted

"Tobi."

Madara looked at the bloody pinkette seeing her smirk on her face

"You haven't broken her yet?"

Pein rubbed his temples

"That's just it she won't break no matter what I do to her." Pein said clearly annoyed

Madara nods

"Maybe we should just kill her?"

Sakura stared at them showing no fear of death if she dies then so be it Hinata will save them all Hinata may be lost at first but she will continue forward to save this timeline no matter what happens she never looks back she got that from her husband Naruto

Madara hated to admit but this mere girl that was twelve intrigued him to no ends she may get him mad easily but that's what intrigues him he is a patient man and can hold his temper but she can get him only a few could do that and that is the senju clan and uchiha clan

{+}

Hinata cracked her knuckles they were in rain finally it was sunset already but that will not stop her she didn't care if the team tried to stop her she had to get Sakura no matter what

"I can see in the tallest tower of rain there are high power levels that could only belong to the akatsuki I'm going in rather you guys follow or not I am saving captain with or without your help." Hinata said making room for no argument

Kakashi stepped up

"I'm coming too." he said his fist clenched he had to save his student he won't fail again he won't allow it

Hinata nods as Yugao and Yamato stepped up saying they were too

"Then let's go captains waiting!"

The four ran to the village in the rain

{+}

Pein stiffened

"What's wrong?" Madara asked

Pein glared at Sakura

"It seems your rescue team is coming for you." Pein hissed

Sakura shook but soon broke out in a laugh "I knew they were coming my anbu team will come save me even if it meant disobeying the hokage's orders that's how loyal they are to me Pein Tobi." she said their names with so much venom she couldn't say Madara's name not just yet

Pein slammed her against the wall in anger

Sakura's eyes widen in agony as she coughed up blood it wasn't blood about the attack her disease was getting to her and that was bad

Pein dropped her and let her continue to cough up blood

Sakura's vision started to blur as she got her pills out she took two and swallowed

Sakura sighed in relief

BOOM!

Pein growled intruders entered his tower and were being dealt with by Konan and Itachi but two got pass them and were running to here

"How do they know were here?" Pein muttered

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she smirked

"Sorry but it's time I leave until next time." Sakura was throwing paper bombs at them

Madara quickly started disappearing by his sharingan "I look forward to our meeting again Sakura." Madara said just before disappearing

Boom!

The paper bombs exploded but sakura didn't care about the pain from them she started to run to the dungeon door her wounds that she didn't heal and got from Pein were opened again and bleeding but she needs to get to Hinata and fast but Pein appeared in front of her blocking her path to the door

Pein ran at her a steel weapon came out of his sleeve of his cloak he was trying to hit her with it but sakura kept dodging but was getting slow by her wounds that's when she felt the agonizing pain of Peins weapon in her shoulder but she before she could pull it out she froze like she was paralyzed as Pein sent his chakra in her Sakura couldn't move

_'__**Sakura! Don't let this bastard win! You can do this we believe in you! If you let him win you will lose my respect! You are sakura haruno the disciple of the fifth hokage Tsunade Senju! You are the number one captain in the leaf you can win this.'**_

Sakura's eyes narrowed neko was right Sakura's eyes changed color to black with blue slits it was time to teach pein he can't faze her! She growled in a animalistic way "You are going down." Sakura stated her voice deeper with neko now

Pein stared at her in shock as she cut his steel weapon in half with her hand she then pulled the rest out of her shoulder

"I knew you were a container but wasn't sure which tail are you the two tails by your eyes look the same." Pein said

Sakura chuckled darkly

"I am the ten tails! I am neko and you will pay hell!" Sakura hissed

Sakura dashed at him but Pein was a fighter that could stand how Sakura was fighting now

{+}

Hinatas eyes widen in this dark chakra yugao froze though she was shaking

Hinata glanced at her

"Get on your feet Yugao! This is captain! She is fighting the leader of the akatsuki to save them all we need to be there and help her!" Hinata scolded her

Yugao nods and started running again with Hinata

Hinata through the door open to the cellars they got there in time to see Sakura send Pein flying

Sakura growled as her nails grew longer that's when Hinata knew her captain was losing it again

"Captain calm down!"

Pein stood up no matter what he wanted to do he knew he was out matched here he need to contact the other akatsuki members and have a meeting Pein disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sakura growled angrily but her eyes changed to emerald again and her nails returned to normal Sakura looked at the two near her

"H-hinata….Yugao." she muttered before falling on the hard ground

The two anbu scream

"Captain!"

{+}

Hinata carried Sakura in her arms bridal style the two anbu females made it back to Kakashi and Yamato they automatic saw how Konan and Itachi caused them trouble but the two males didn't care as soon as they saw the state Sakura was in they came running

"Sakura!" they both yell running to her

Kakashi stared at Sakuras pale face seeing the once lively color faded her lips weren't as red like they used to be she was weak and fragile right now Kakashi shook an image of Rin appeared in his mind he could automatically feel Rin's blood on his hand from using chidori on her but yet it wasn't there

"S-sakura." he muttered shocked at her state

Sakura cracked her eyes open to see the person near her and smiled

"S….sensei." she croaked out her voice hoarse from being out cold

Kakashi slowly picked her up bridal style "W-why did you go alone?" he asked brokenly

Sakura smiled

"I…I didn't want to bug my precious people." she said her voice was shaking

Kakashi shook his head

"You're not bugging us by asking for backup on this mission! You knew the danger of going out here alone and you risked it without telling us you were going on a mission!" he tried to scold her

Sakura's hand shook as she reached up to him he quickly took her hand in his

"G-g-gomen…sensei."

Kakashi felt broken he felt like he was losing another comrade!

Sakura glanced at Hinata

"G-give me your chakra." Sakura ordered tiredly

Hinata nods as she puts her hands on Sakuras shoulders letting her chakra fill her system Sakura looked at Yugao and Yamato

"Put your hands on kakashi's shoulder."

The two complied

Sakura performed hand signs tiredly

Hinatas eyes widen

"Sakura stop you'll lose too much chakra!"

Sakura smirked

{+}

The four anbu appeared in front of Konoha's gates

Hinata frowned at Sakura "We need to get her to the hospital and fast come on!" Hinata ordered running to the hospital followed by the others

Kakashi held Sakura tightly in his arms he will not fail her Kakashi promised once she recovers he will help her with training more he will even teach her more jutsu's to help her but there was a though going through his head

'_If she had that jutsu why didn't she get away?' _Kakashi shook his head as he put more chakra into his feet and before he knew it he was in the hospital with the other three

Hinata was screaming at them ordering them around which for some reason no one talked back to her they complied and quickly too Sakura away from his arms showing his bloody uniform covered with Sakura's blood

Kakashi walked to a chair and sat down

They all look at him as he took his mask off showing his one sharingan eye he then put his hitate over it

"Kakashi?" Yamato questioned

Kakashi shot him a glance "I'm not leaving until she is safe as soon as she is healed and is resting I will leave to be with the rest of my team." Kakashi said he was going to stay this was his student who got hurt by s-class criminals!

Hinata sat by him

"Sakura is my friend and captain she means the world to me I'm also staying!" Hinata declared

Yamato looked to Yugao who sat by hinata

"She saved and accepted me on her team she saved me from those ninja who killed my team so did fox I will stay and wait." she said crossing her arms

Yamato sighed at their stubbornness

"Well tell me what her condition is when you find out."

They nod to him watching as he vanished

Now they wait

{+}

The doctor walked out of the emergency room sighing he looked at the anbu that were waiting "Haruno Sakura?" he earned three nods from them

The doctor sighed

"She's stable. I healed most of her wounds and cracked ribs that were serious her other cracked bones I healed some but not all the way she's resting now luckily you got here in time any later I might not have saved her." the doctor explained

Kakashi's heart clenched with knowing he could have lost Sakura if she didn't do that jutsu

"Can we see her?" Hinata asked

The doctor nods

Hinata smiles

{+}

The three anbu walk into Sakura's room to see her laying in the hospital bed her arm was bandaged she was still pale

Kakashi looked at her as he sat beside her

"Shouldn't we tell her parents?" Yugao suggested

Kakashi nods

"You can't."

The two heads shot to Hinata

"Why?" questioned Yugao

Hinata also sat by Sakura

"Her parents are dead." Hinata stated

Kakashi stared at Sakura he should have looked more at there files and not just at Sasukes!

"When? How?"

Hinata held Sakura's good hand

"When she was young and by a mission."

Kakashi bowed his head as he stood up

"I'll see you around." Kakashi muttered

{+}

Kakashi put a hand over his face wondering how Sakura can be so stupid in doing things alone but it did remind him of himself with wanting to do things alone and not ask for help

"What do I do?" Kakashi muttered to himself

Kakashi looked at the memorial stone

"Sensei what do I do? I almost lost my student not a friend but a student I promised to protect on a mission." Kakashi said sadly as he stared at his sensei's name and then his team mates names

Kakashi closed his eye

'_Obito please don't let it be another failure for me.'_ Kakashi begged silently he couldn't lose his student that will be worse than ever he promised to protect her look how well he did

{+}

Naruto stretched as he woke up he wanted his ramen and maybe go get some with Hinata!

Naruto realized ever so slightly his feelings for Sakura were dimming to only a sibling love not a relationship love that was for Hinata

Naruto quickly through of his blanket and went to change he had to find Hinata and ask her out on a date!

{+}

Naruto grinned as he ran around the village trying to find Hinata his first thought was to check with her team he had to find one of them his blue eyes were filled with happiness and joy

Naruto searched and searched he went to places he thought she'll be or her teammates will be Naruto sighed as he slumped forward

"Come on Akamaru!"

Naruto jumped up at that voice he then seen Kiba with Akamaru following him

"Oh Kiba!" Naruto called

Kiba halted in his steps as he saw naruto that's when his eyes narrowed "What is it Naruto?" he asked with a hint of anger but of course Naruto didn't notice it

Naruto grinned

"Have you seen Hinata?"

Kiba growled

"No I haven't for a couple of days hokage-sama said she had clan duty's with being the heiress." Kiba muttered

Naruto frowns

"Oh thanks I guess."

Naruto walked away

Kiba glared at his back

"I can't believe hinata likes him and goes for ramen with him." Kiba muttered angrily

{+}

Naruto ate his ramen alone with sad eyes

Teuchi stared at Naruto with worry

"What's wrong Naruto?" Teuchi asked

Naruto looked up at him "It's just the girl I like has clan duties and I have to eat alone." he said sadly

Teuchi smiled at him

"So does this lucky girl have a name?"

Naruto blushed

"Hinata." he said

Teuchi shook his head

"Young love you should enjoy life while you're still young Naruto." he said washing some ramen bowls

Naruto nods

"I will! I'm going to get stronger! Believe it!" Naruto said determined

Teuchi nods

"When you do Naruto I bet you will become a great hokage."

Naruto's eyes widen at Teuchi he was another person besides Sakura and Hinata who believed he can accomplish his goal he smiled and nods

"You better be ready to get me more ramen!"

{+}

Hinata continued to hold Sakura's hand Yugao just left to tell Yamato about Sakura's status Hinata looked at Sakura's face she has been by her side all this time not sleeping at all she won't sleep until her captain and friend is awake

"How is she?"

Hinata jumped at the new voice and turned to the doorway to see the third hokage Hiruzen

Hinata looked back at Sakura

"She's fine she still has injuries but she heals quickly before we know it she will be back to normal and will be back to her missions….she has to be." Hinata brought Sakura's hand closer to her face and shook "Please Sakura wake up." Hinata sobbed

Hiruzen frowned it was his fault he knew the dangers of sending her out there alone and with akatsuki and Madara being there the odds were against her no matter how strong she was she needed backup and he was a fool for bringing the back up to late he knows with Sakura keeps ending up like that he needed to bring his student back he doesn't know for sure yet if his student will return he needs to talk his student into returning maybe even telling her about Sakura will get her to return it was time to bring Tsunade back to the village

"Hinata tell me when Sakura wakes up I have some serious business to attain too." Hiruzen his voice serious

Hinata looked at him and nods

Hiruzen walked out of the room it was time to contact Tsunade

{+}

Sakura just sat in front of neko

"Will I wake up soon?" Sakura questioned the beast in the cage

Neko lazily looked at Sakura

"You will my chakra is healing your wounds for you." Neko stated closing her eyes

Sakura nods as she stood up she can't take sitting in the black lake she stretched her limbs

Neko's eyes flashed open

"It seems hinata is not taking it so kindly she sobbing next to your body telling you to wake up."

Neko said her eyes locking with Sakura's

Sakura's eyes widen

"Then let me wake up! Hinata needs me knowing her she won't leave my side till I wake up!" Sakura yelled

Neko shook her head

"I can't if I let you wake up now then all you will feel is pain." Neko said

Sakura shakes her head

"Hinata needs me!"

Neko stood up

"What you want to protect isn't what I want to protect!" Neko proclaimed to Sakura

Sakura balled her fist

"Then what do you want to protect!" Sakura demanded angrily

Neko stared down at her

"What I want to protect Sakura…..is you." Neko confessed while looking at her

Sakura's eyes widen

"Neko…" she muttered shocked at her statement

Neko looked away from her

"Kit I want you to be safe even though we need to fight for control but when that time comes I want you to use all your power you have."

Sakura looked down at her reflection

"Neko…I'm sorry."

Neko turned around

"Don't apologize if you want to wake up so bad then so be it goodbye till then Sakura."

Sakuras eyes widen before she can speak she disappeared

{+}

Sakura's eyes cracked open but she soon moaned in pain she felt someone next to her

"H-hinata?"

"Sakura!" she cried

Sakura smiled even though she's in pain it was good to see Hinata again Sakura pushed herself up while staring at Hinata she could tell she was crying and was tired she shook her head at Hinata's foolishness

"Hinata go home and sleep you're exhausted for waiting for me to wake up." Sakura said

Hinata shook her head

"No I want to stay!" Hinata declared

Sakura sighed already knowing she was going to lose this fight with her

"Fine but you have to sleep." Sakura said

Hinata nods smiling

"I will but let me do one thing." Hinata said

Sakura raised an eyebrow but soon started clutching her head

BONK!

"What the hell!" Sakura cursed feeling a bump on her head

Hinata smiled to sweetly at Sakura who was nursing her head Sakura looked at her to see the anger in her eyes and the smile Sakura paled

"Hinata I can explain!"

Hinata growled

"Explain!" she yelled

{+}

Hiruzen rubbed his temple as he looked at kakashi who appeared in front of him "Yes Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked as he put his pencil down he was in the middle of writing a letter to Tsunade

Kakashi bowed to Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama…..i wish to be put on Sakura's team." Kakashi said still bowing

Hiruzen leaned forward his elbows on his desk and his hands were folded he raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's demand "Kakashi why? I only sent you out to help Sakura she needed it." he said as he never looked away from Kakashi he was testing him to see what he would do

Kakashi shot straight up

"Hokage-sama she may be from the future but she is my student! It's my duty to protect my comrades my students…I am her teacher and I want to be there to help her!" Kakashi stated his eye holding unbelievable anger he wanted to be with sakura to help her if it comes to that

Hiruzen smiled slightly at the enraged jounin in front of him he leaned back in his chair "Okay Kakashi welcome to squad one you will be placed on missions with them when you aren't with team seven at the moment." he said smiling at him

Kakashi nods and bows

"Thank you hokage-sama." Kakashi said relieved he can be there now for Sakura on those missions

{+}

Sakura sighed as she sees Hinata's head resting on the desk near her bed she was asleep finally and now Sakura could relax with knowing she was safe also now

Sakura laid back down as she stared at the ceiling

"Were safe for now…..right sensei?" Sakura questioned while staring at the ceiling

Kakashi stepped foot into the room by the window making sure not to wake Hinata up Sakura turned her head to see Kakashi sit next to her

"She must be out of it really bad to not notice my presence yet." her Sensei said while staring at Hinata's sleeping figure

Sakura smiles slightly at Hinata seeing Hinata was smiling in her sleep Sakura could tell she was having a dream about her once happy life with Naruto

Sakura nods to Kakashi

Kakashi looked at Sakura to see all the damaged she had bruises on her arm that wasn't bandaged there was also cuts she still looked pale but had color back to her face Kakashi looked at Sakura's face to see her large emerald eyes held the true meaning of loss like himself does he could see she tried to smile at him but failed miserable

"Don't fake smile Sakura." Kakashi scolded he only wanted to see a true smile on her face

Sakura nods

"Why are you here sensei?" Sakura asked sitting up so she can look at him closer

Kakashi smiled at her as he took her hand in his larger one

"What I teacher can't see his student?" he faked sounding hurt

Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head

"Sensei you avoid the hospital like it's a plague."

Kakashi chuckled

"I came to check up on you….and to tell you that I am on your anbu squad." Kakashi said seriously

Sakura's eyes widen

"Why?" she muttered to him her head bowed blocking the view of her emerald eyes

Kakashi looked at her "Sakura look at what happened to you….i can't let that happen to you again your my student you're my comrade you're even my equal." he said holding her hand tighter

Sakura looked back up at him her eyes were emotionless now she was hiding what she truly felt about him on her team "Sensei why? I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice

Kakashi stared at her seeing her emotionless eyes he slowly shook his head and wondering what that war in her time made her this way "Sakura I'm going to be by your side I will help your missions so you don't do it alone and get hurt this badly again." he said looking at her

Sakura shook

"But I don't want to see you dead again! I don't want to watch you die again because of me! I don't want you to die again with knowing I could have stopped it again but couldn't." Sakura said loudly trying to not wake up Hinata her whole body shook but she refused to cry she won't cry!

Kakashi's eyes widen at her statement

"Sakura it's not going to happen I will stay alive as long as I know I have you watching my back and as I'll watch yours. It won't happen again Sakura we are teammates you will change this timeline." he said giving her his smile

Sakura stared at him a wave of mix emotions were going through her she was feeling anger sorrow grief self-loathing guilt they were all in her swarming in her eyes no matter how she tried to hide it she couldn't

Kakashi watched her

"Tell me how did I die…in your time?" asked Kakashi hesitantly

Sakura's head shot up to look at him she was shocked he wanted her to tell him of his death in her time line she gulped and sighed "Guy told me you and him were fighting when I was healing ninja by ninja as soon as I heard that I left everything behind and ran to where I sensed your chakra at the time I knew who you were fighting and i hurried closer to your battle." she paused a look of grief and guilt passed through her eyes at the memory "I was so close that I could hear the jutsu's being called out I pushed myself faster." Kakashi nods at her telling her he was listening "What happened?" he pressed Sakura ran her free hand that wasn't bandages through her pink locks revealing her eyes completely to him showing the look of sorrow and guilt she soon smiled brokenly "I was late." she chuckled brokenly as she looked up at him "I think I got it from you." Kakashi shook his head at her lame joke "I finally got there and I saw your death…..you were struck down by your own jutsu but by another's hand." Sakura finished

Kakashi stared at her longer

"Who was it?"

Sakura shook her head at him

"Sorry Kakashi not right yet."

Kakashi sighed

{+}

Hiruzen looked out to the sky as he set the hawk free with the note the hawk won't return until it has given Tsunade the message they might need her for the chunin exams Hiruzen walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair he needed to get more paperwork done

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looked up to see a ninja with more paper work in his hands Hiruzen groaned this paperwork will be the death of him


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Hinata glared at the people on the roof her hands were itching to use her jutsu's on them

"Stupid root ninja." she muttered angrily as she stood straight up from training

Hinata wiped the sweat of her forehead from training her eyes were still straining her she hasn't told Sakura yet that or even about how Danzo came to her with an apprenticeship all she knows is how there's root ninja watching her clan

"They're not going to stop." said a new voice behind her

Hinata spun around aiming a kick at the person's head but her foot was caught

"So cruel Hinata." said the person with fake hurt in her voice as she moved a strand of pink hair in her face while letting the foot go

Hinata smiled

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling at her captain who was grinning

Sakura was wearing a white jacket over a red long sleeve shirt with a white circle on it she had black pants on and black boots on she had her sword over her back

"They are annoying right Hinata?" Sakura asked as she looked at the root ninja on the roofs and around the compound hinata nods continuing her way through the house with Sakura behind her Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked around the place she couldn't sense who was the biggest threat out of all of them she knew there was something

"Sakura?" called Hinata from her room

Sakura looked at Hinata questionably

"I'm going to take a shower. You can wait here or you can leave and I'll meet you soon at your place." Hinata said

Sakura nods

"I'll see you at my place."

{+}

Sakura walked around the village she felt good to be out of that hospital but she still had a hard time of thinking why Danzo would have his root ninja watch the Hyuga clan that never happened in her time

"Ohayo Sakura."

Sakura jumped at the new voice

"What's wrong Sakura? You never do that."

Sakura looked behind her to see her sensei

"Just deep in thought Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned at her

"What happened?" he asked with concern

Sakura looked up at him and sighed

"Danzo is up to something sensei." Sakura said

Kakashi slowly nods taking that in he knew of Danzo in her time and how manipulative he can be and how far he will go into getting something that will benefit him and not the others

"And what do you think he is up to Sakura?" Kakashi asked low so Sakura can hear him and hopefully nobody else

Sakura started to walk again with Kakashi next to her "I don't know Kakashi but I do have a plan if you will like to be in it?" Sakura asked with Kakashi next to her

Kakashi nods

"I will like to be in the plan Sakura." Kakashi said pulling his book out to read

Sakura shook her head

"Fine Kakashi meet me at my home in an hour no later if your late let's just say you will have to buy a new book collection okay sensei?" Sakura said smiling at the now frozen Kakashi

Kakashi nods slowly

Sakura grinned

"Bye."

{+}

Sakura glanced at Haku seeing him put his forehead protector on

"So you're a chunin now."

Haku nods at her

"Yes Sakura-chan I am going to meet the hokage to get a mission." Haku said looking at her

Sakura nods

"Do you need some food for tonight I can make something for you and I to share." Haku suggested

Sakura shook her head

"I might not be home again tonight." Sakura said placing her hands on the side of her head

Haku shook his head

"Sakura-chan every time you said that you always end up in the hospital always injured." Haku said looking at Sakura still

Sakura looked down

"I know I need to get stronger." Sakura muttered but Haku heard it

Haku shook his head

"It's not that you need to get stronger it's that you need to take a break and let your body recover without healing it." Haku said arms folded

Sakura sighs

"I know Haku." Sakura muttered

Haku shook his head as he continue to the door

"I'll see you later sakura."

"Till then Haku."

Sakura heard the door open and close

Sakura leaned back on the couch she was tired and exhausted still but before she could sleep there was a knock on the door she got up

"Come in its open."

The door opened again to reveal hinata walking in with a pale Kakashi behind her who was clutching his book to his chest

Sakura snickered at him as the door shuts behind him

"So what are we going to do about you know who?" Hinata asked

Sakura nods performing hand signs

"Silent dome jutsu!" Sakura muttered as the walls turn pink

Kakashi looked at them questionably

Sakura stared at him

"To make sure nobody hears this." she answered his unvoiced question

Kakashi nods while sitting in a chair still clutching his book

Hinata sat on the couch followed by Sakura

"What about Danzo?" Hinata asked

Sakura looked at her

"I believe our suspicions have been confirmed Hinata." Sakura said running a hand through her hair

Hinata nods clenching his fist in anger

"How? We were so secretive." Hinata said her eyes down cast

Sakura glanced at her

"I know I don't know how this happened but he found out." she said glaring at the ground

Kakashi looked at both of them

"What do you mean?" he asked

Sakura glanced at him

"Danzo knows we're from the future and now he has root watching us." Sakura said

Kakashi stiffened

"What do you want to do?"

Sakura looked up at him she had a plan but didn't know if he will go with it

"Kakashi will you help us?"

Kakashi nods

"I will help you Sakura."

Sakura nods

"I need you to sneak into roots base and spy on him if I know Danzo he will try to kidnap us and torture us and if he can't get the information out of us he will want to kill us I need your help Kakashi." Sakura said

Kakashi's eyes narrowed he won't let Danzo get his hands on them no matter what he has to do

"I will."

Sakura nods

"Hinata I need you to be careful for now on." Sakura said slightly worried for her

Hinata nods grinning

"Don't worry about me I'll be okay! Promise!" Hinata said giving her a thumbs up

Sakura smiled at her

"You are just like Naruto."

Hinata blushes

"He is my husband in our time."

Kakashi's eyes widen

"Yes Kakashi she is Hinata Uzumaki."

Hinata nods

"Kakashi when is the chunin exams?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked at her

"Soon I was going to nominate our team for it in a couple days."

Sakura nods

"Good its settled when we are going to the chunin exams you are going to spy on danzo and report back to us after the second exam the forest of death." Sakura said her eye darkening at the mention of the forest of death

Kakashi nods to her

"I'll get ready." he said disappearing into smoke

Sakura turned to hinata

"Be careful and I mean it if he is after us I don't want to be worried about you."

Hinata chuckled

"I don't want to be worried about you Sakura-chan you are the most valuable person here if Danzo hurts you who knows what could happen you're powerful and are a container if something happens to you Sakura then the demon can be released upon this village you are the most in danger." Hinata said eyeing her

Sakura cursed at realization how could she forget? Danzo can threaten her by extracting the tailed beast out of her or giving her to the akatsuki

"I will be as careful as I can be Hinata I can't let them have neko no matter what." Sakura said while placing a hand over the seal on her stomach it was not visible but when she is in a weak state it becomes visible

Hinata stared at her sadly

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled at her

"Hinata after the chunin exams and bringing Tsunade back I'm taking Naruto with me to Turtle Island."

Hinata raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Hinata asked

Sakura sighs

"Kurama needs to be tamed to take down Madara so will mine." Sakura pointed out

Hinata nods

"You're right but I will be going too." Hinata said

Sakura shook her head

"No Hinata this does not concern you." Sakura stated her eyes never leaving hinatas

Hinata shook her head at sakuras lame statement "So you are my friend! He is my husband and lover!" Hinata said defiantly

Sakura rubbed her temples

"I don't need this right now." Sakura muttered

Hinata stood up and stomped to the door "Fine! Goodbye Sakura!" Hinata hissed in anger as she slammed the door shut behind her

Sakura stared at the door dropping the jutsu

{+}

Hinata walked around the village

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to be met with a panting Kiba and Akamaru

"Yes Kiba-kun?"

Kiba grinned at her

"Hinata we were thinking…" Hinata raised an eyebrow at his shyness "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked

Hinata stared at him

"Kiba…..are you asking me out?"

Kiba blushed and nods

Hinata frowned

"I'm sorry Kiba but I'm with Naruto but we can go get a bite as friends but nothing more."

Kiba frowned at her

"What's so good about him?" Kiba hissed in rising anger

Hinata glared at him she was in no mood first with the argument with sakura and now this hell no!

"I love him Kiba if you can't except that then we should stop being friends!" she hissed in anger as her fist were clenched at her side

Kiba stared at her taken back of how she reacted

"Goodbye Inuzuka." she hissed walking in another direction

{+}

Sakura stared at the wall she had the feeling she was being watched again but didn't care she snapped at Hinata for no reason what was going on with her? Sakura bowed her head letting her bangs cover her eyes

"What have I done?" she muttered

'**You'll be okay! Hinata will forgive you in no time you just want to protect her like she wants to too.'**

Sakura didn't respond to Inner as she stood up she needed fresh air Sakura walked to her closet and pulled out a black jacket with the haruno symbol on it

Sakura sighed

{+}

A couple days passed by Hinata and Sakura haven't talked that much

Naruto grinned

"Sakura-chan let's get ramen and catch up I need to talk to you about something." he said

Sakura nods

"See ya Sasuke."

Sasuke walked away in another direction as Naruto leads Sakura to the ramen shop

{+}

Naruto twitched as he sees from the corner of his eye Konohamaru trying to sneak up on him Naruto turned around to stare at the spot Konohamaru was hiding at and pointed at it

"I know your there! That's pathetic i could do better!"

Konohamaru fell on the ground grinning

"That's my boss sharp as ever!" he said while standing up

Naruto just twitched more

Konohamaru looked at the calm Sakura staring at him with bored eyes "Hey boss is that your girlfriend she's pretty." Konohamaru said looking at Sakura

Naruto shook his head

"No she is just a friend I like someone else."

Konohamaru eyes widen

"Maybe she'll go out with me!"

Sakura twitch and punched Konohamaru on the head

"Ow!" he clutched the bump on his head staring at sakura with tears in his eyes "I take it back she's a monster!"

Sakura growled

"Run little boy!" she hissed

Konohamaru ran with Naruto and Sakura following him

{+}

Konohamaru fell back on the ground by running into someone

"Ow that hurt kid." said a male

Konohamaru looked up to see a boy he wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead he was looking down at him Konohamaru flinched when he picked him up by the scarf around his neck

"I hate kids." the unknown guy said

"Hey put him down!" Naruto yelled

The unnamed guy looked at Naruto

"He ran into me he needs to pay."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in slits

"Put the kid down or else I will hurt you sand ninja this is not your village you harm a citizen from this village I will be forced to hurt you and I won't care this is my village and I will protect its people." Sakura said walking forward her katana being pulled out of its sheath glimmering in the sunlight

The girl next to him

"Kankuro stop he will be mad." the girl whispered to him

Kankuro looked at her but before he can say anything a pebble hit his hand making him drop Konohamaru

"What the hell." he hissed looking to where the pebble came to see none other than Sasuke

Sasuke stared at them from his spot on the tree

"Picking on kids? How pathetic." he said crushing a pebble in his hand

Kankuro glared at him

"Great more kids to piss me off." he hissed as he reached for the puppet behind him

The girl looked shocked

"Are you going to use crow…?" she questioned but before he can respond a cold distant voice reached their ears

"Kankuro stop."

All heads snap to the other tree branch on the tree sasuke is sitting in to see a male he had a kanji for love on his forehead no eyebrows he had pale skin a gourde on his back filled with sand a suna headband on him he had red spikey hair his eyes were emotionless

"G-gaara!" the both said in fear

Gaara ignored them and looked at everyone else

"I'm sorry for their rudeness."

Sakura nods

"It's okay." she responded back to him

Gaara nods

"Gaara they started it!" Kankuro defended himself

Gaara glared at him

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Kankuro paled

"Yes Gaara." he muttered

Gaara appeared next to them in sand the three sand shinobi turn to walk away but Sasuke stopped them by calling out to Gaara

"Hey what's your name?"

The girl turned around and blushed

"Who? Me?" she asked hopeful

Sasuke shook his head

"No with the gourde." Sasuke pointed out

Gaara turned around

"Gaara no Subaku I'm also interested in you and the pink haired girl." Gaara said his eyes landing on her

Sakura stared at him while putting her sword away her eyes emotionless

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nods to him his eyes never leaving Sakura's still

"Sakura Haruno."

Gaara nods to her

"I bet you want to know my name right!?" Naruto said grinning

Gaara stared at him

"I could care less." he said walking away

Naruto pouted

"It's always about Sasuke!"

{+}

Team seven waited on the bridge like they always do

"Where is Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled

Sakura glanced at him

"Late like always Naruto." Sakura muttered under her breath

Naruto looks at her

"You say something Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head

Naruto shrugged but soon became serious

"Sakura-chan may I ask you something?" Naruto asked his eyes never leaving hers

Sakura stared at him wondering what got him all serious

"Go ahead." Sakura said

Naruto nods

"What happened between you and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concern that his two female friends are fighting

Sakura looked away not feeling like talking now

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto it's none of your concern why we're fighting." Sakura said looking up at the sky

Naruto kept his eyes on her

"It has to do with my friends!" Naruto pushed on hoping to get something out of her

Sakura looked back at him

"We just have a disagreement Naruto." Sakura said staring at him bored

Naruto crossed his arms

"What was it about?"

Sakura looked away again

"None of your business."

Naruto huffed in anger

"Hello my lovely students!" a new voice said above them

The three look up at to see Kakashi perched on the bridge

"You're late!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi smiled

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life."

Naruto twitched

"Liar!"

Kakashi jumped down taking out three slips

"I have entered you three in the chunin exams it will begin in five days so prepare your self's you three it will be difficult."

The two males nod while Sakura sighed

"Now bye!"

They all watch as Kakashi disappeared

"Hey wait what's a chunin exam?" Naruto asked as he turned to Sakura only to find her gone

Naruto looked around

"Sakura-chan!"

{+}

Sakura sighed as she arrived at the memorial stone she knew Kakashi would be here mourning the loss of his teammates and sensei

"Kakashi."

Kakashi jumped at not noticing her

"Sakura I didn't sense you." he said shockingly still even though he knows she surpassed him

Sakura walked up next to him

"I have perfect chakra control sensei."

Kakashi nods

"You're right." he said looking back at his teammates names

Sakura looked at the name he was mostly looking at

_Obito uchiha_

Sakura stiffened at that name

"Sensei…." she said

Kakashi looked down at her

"Yes?"

Sakura clenched her fist at a memory

_Sakura placed Kakashi's arm around her shoulders helping him walk with his injuries_

"_We need to hurry up Kakashi." Sakura said moving faster_

_Kakashi could only nod_

"_Don't push yourself Sakura you only just became jounin." he said tiredly_

_Sakura snorted at that_

"_Look at yourself sensei…." Sakura trailed off reminding him off his injuries_

_Kakashi chuckled as she helped him rest on a rock_

"_Sensei let me heal you now." Sakura said putting her hands over a deep gash on his chest_

_Kakashi chuckled_

"_Y-you know you can stop calling me sensei we're both jounin now." he said smiling_

_Sakura smiled at him but it soon came off when she sensed more enemy ninja enter the area_

"_An attack? But it's to soon." Sakura muttered_

_Kakashi pushed her hands away_

"_Save your chakra for the fight." Kakashi said standing up ignoring the pain in his chest_

_Sakura stared at him but soon coughed up blood_

_Kakashi stared at her sadly_

"_Sakura…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder_

_Sakura looked up at her wiping her chin of the blood_

"_Y-yes?"_

_Kakashi shook his head_

"_Stay out of this your disease is getting to you." he said_

_Sakura shook her head_

"_I have to help."_

_Kakashi was about to make a comment put that's when they both hear a ninja scream_

"_They're coming!"_

_The two stare as the Zetsu's come but there was a chakra that was weird it was stronger then the Zetsu_

_Kakashi's eyes widen he knew this chakra_

"_Impossible."_

_Sakura glanced at him_

"_What is it Kakashi?"_

"_This chakra it's….it's…." Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence when a male that looked Kakashi's age came up half his fast was wrecked like something fell on it he had one sharingan eye the other a rinnegan eye he was staring right at Kakashi_

_Sakura's eyes widen when she heard her sensei speak_

"_Obito."_

"…akura….sakura!"

Sakura jumped at the voice

"What Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at her worriedly

"You were spacing out I was trying to get you attention." he said worried

Sakura sighs

"Sorry I was j-"

Kakashi cut her off with a raise of his hand

"You were thinking about the past weren't you?"

Sakura nods

Kakashi traces his dead teammate's names

"You need to let go of it sakura and move on. This is your new future you can changed everything." he said to her

Sakura smiled

"Kakashi take your own advice and move on none of them would want you to keep holding on to the past their deaths were not your fault believe me Kakashi they don't want you to blame yourself of their deaths." Sakura said to him she knew how he felt she watched her teammates deaths and sensei's death she blamed herself for all of them she may have caused one but she still blamed herself for Sasuke's death

Kakashi looked down at her and placed his hand on her shoulder giving her his one eyed smile

"Thank you Sakura I know that I need to stop but it's difficult with the dreams." he whispered

Sakura stared at him sadly

"I know how you feel I have dreams all the time about them at first I blamed myself but with the help of the people around me they showed me that it wasn't my fault and that I needed to get stronger." Sakura said her eyes suddenly finding the two names that made her heart hurt

_Saki Haruno_

_Kazu Haruno_

Sakura shook her head

'_Okaa-san, otou-san I will make you proud.'_

Kakashi followed her stare

"Your parents?"

Sakura glanced at him and nods

"Yes. They died when I was younger I miss them a lot."

Kakashi nods

"I also miss my father did I ever tell you about him?" Kakashi asked his lone eye looking down at her

Sakura nods

"Hai…Sakumo Hatake was a proud man Kakashi. He gave up his mission to go back and save his comrade even though everyone treated him as an outcast he was a hero it was a shame that he killed himself…..but he has shown a lot of people that comrades come before the mission."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair

"Come on I'll go get you some dango and tea."

Sakura smiled at him a real one

Kakashi continued forward making sure Sakura followed soon

Sakura looked back at the KIA stone remembering everyone she lost Sakura turned around and followed after Kakashi not looking back at the stone knowing if she did memories will rise


	11. Chapter 11

{chunin exams begin}

Team seven walks through the doors

They walked up some stairs and seen a huge crowd of people at a door

"Let us in!" a girl yelled

She got hit which caused her to fall back on the ground

"You people aren't good enough to take the chunin exams just give up!" a boy yelled

Sasuke walked up to them"Why don't you take the genjutsu down? This is the 200 wing we have to go to the 300 wing" he said "Sakura you must have seen it right?"

Sakura looked at him

"The genjutsu is lame." she said

The boy the door smirked and took it down

"Smart but are you good enough!" one of them sent a kick at sasuke while he did the same before there kicks hit a guy wearing green spandex caught the kicks

Sasuke's eyes widen

'_That guy must have chakra in his arms!_' he thought as he lowered his leg

The unnamed guy stood up and looked at Sakura he appeared in front of her and took her hands

"You must be Sakura right? I'm Rock Lee! Will you be my girlfriend? I'll protect you to my last breath!" Lee asked

Sakura jumped away from him

"No." she said

Lee frowned

"I thought it was your idea not to show people our skill?" a voice behind lee said

Lee looked at the person

"Right sorry Neji Tenten!" Lee said

Neji looked at Sasuke

"Who are you?" Neji asked

Sasuke smirked

"It's polite to say your name first." he said

Neji clenched his hand

"I'm Neji Hyuga and you?"

Sasuke stared at him

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto, Sasuke let's go!" Sakura called from the stairs

Neji watched them

'_She has control of the team.'_ he thought staring at Sakura's back

{+}

They were almost to the door until a voice stopped them

"Wait Uchiha!" a voice said

They turn around to see Lee

"Let's battle for Sakura-chan's love!" he said sending kisses over to sakura while she dodged them

Sasuke smirked

"Fine I'll fight you but just because I want to I don't like Sakura." he said

Naruto growled at Rock Lee's suggestion she was his sister

Sakura started to walk away

"Bye!" Sakura said leaving the rest of her team behind

Lee stared at her

"Where is my love going?"

{+}

Sakura stopped in front of her sensei staring at him

"Hello sensei."

Kakashi nods

"Where's the rest?"

Sakura rolled her eyes

"Fighting Rock Lee on Guy's team."

Kakashi sighs

"Not even ten minutes in the exams and their already fighting others."

Sakura nods

Kakashi stared at her

"Good luck make sure you give him hell."

Sakura nods eyes narrowed

"I will."

{+}

Sakura scanned the room trying to find Kabuto and Orochimaru her eyes looked around until they landed on the one she felt a huge amount of chakra in

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist

'_I'm ready this time.'_

"They let you pass forehead?"

Sakura turned to the voice

"Pig." Sakura hissed

Ino glared at her as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder

"I suppose konoha is desperate for shinobi if they let you pass." Ino taunted her

Sakura growled

"Konoha is not desperate for ninja! I am a true ninja! I don't care about looks or how cute I am all I care about is getting power to get stronger to protect the people close to me unlike you." Sakura sneered at her

Ino glared at her

"I am a true ninja unlike you! I'm stronger and beautiful!"

Sakura growled

"It's not about those god damn looks!" Sakura yelled

Ino took a step forward

"Get it through your head forehead I'm stronger."

Sakura glared at her and vanished all they could see is a pink blur and the scrapping of a tanto out of its sheath

"Hinata!" Kiba said shock

Hinata looked at him

"What?"

Kiba pointed to her tanto sheath that were on her back only to see the tanto gone but not the sheath

Sakura held the two tantos chris cross over Ino's neck

"Pig I am loyal to this village since day one of my days as a true ninja you're the one who is weak did you even see me move or grab these from Hinata?"

Ino stayed silent

"You should be more quiet your causing a lot of attention to yourselves." a voice in the crowd said coming forward it was a guy with glasses and grey hair tied in a low ponytail "Hello I'm Kabuto." he said

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him

Kabuto only offered a smile in return

"I can help you I have this cards that I can put chakra into them and the ninja you want to look up appears with his or her info on the card" Kabuto said showing them "Who do you want to learn about?"

Sasuke walked up to him

"I want Rock Lee and Gaara Sabaku." Sasuke said

Kabuto nods and sends the chakra into the card

He then flipped them over revealing lees and gaara's card

"Ok Rock Lee…." he started

Sakura ignored them and backed away from Ino the two tanto held in her hands

"May I have them back Sakura?" asked a voice behind her

Sakura glanced at the person

"You may Hinata." Sakura said handing them to her still not looking at her but that's when she felt the spike in chakra and her head snapped to the commotion she seen Kabuto get his and start vomiting

She smirked

"Okay! You baby's! Get in your seat I am your first protector Ibiki Morino!" he yelled causing everyone to get in a seat "This will be a written exam you have ten points if you get caught cheating you lose some of the points you have! They're going to be a tenth question at the end!" he said passing the sheets out "Once you get it begin!" he yelled

Naruto was flipping out

'_If I fail this Sakura and Sasuke are going to kill me!' _he thought having an image of Sasuke with blue eyes and Sakura with yellow eyes

Sakura smirked

'_Easy I'll have this done in no time flat!' _Sakura thought starting to write down the answers she knew she finished in no time lucky she knew these in her time

Ibiki stared at her

"Why is your paper flipped over!? We just started!" he yelled at her

Sakura grinned

"I finished!" Sakura said shrugging only grinning more when she saw Ibiki growl at her

"We just started…."

Sakura shrugged

"So? I know this it's over deal with it old man." Sakura said leaning back in her chair

Ibiki turned away from her feeling anger boil in him

{+}

Hinata shook her head at Sakura

'_Always amusing yourself by making others mad.'_ Hinata thought as her eyes trailed to Sakura's back seeing her haruno circle on it

"What do I do?" a voice muttered next to her

Hinatas eyes fell on the person and a small smile lit her features

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at Hinata as she pushed the paper to him

Naruto nods in thanks as he was about to right something down a thought came to him

'_What if I get caught!? Sakura will kill me! No less teme will also!' _thought a worried Naruto

Naruto shook his head at her and decided to do this on his own

{+}

It felt like hours and hours of torture until "Okay pencils down I will give you the tenth question you can stay and probably fail or pass or you can go and never take the quiz again your choice whatever you choose it happens to your teammates to." Hands and hands were raised until…BAM! Sakura looked to see Naruto slam his hand on the desk

"I will not back down! No matter what test I have! I'll keep taking this test over and over until I become hokage! I do not back down on my word!" Naruto said determination in his eyes after that little outburst no hands were raised

Ibiki looked around and smirked

"You pass." he said

Everyone's eyes widen

"What!?" they yell but before Ibiki could answer the windows broke and in came a women with purple hair wearing a gray jacket and fishnet shirt grinning "Hello! I am Anko your second protector!" she said with a malice grin making Ibiki sigh "You're early…again." he said anko blushed and looked around "There's a lot of them you're going soft Ibiki!" she yelled "No we just have a strong bunch is all." Ibiki said

Anko smirked

"I'll see about that in the next exam which is the forest of death!" Anko said

A lot of people paled at that name

{+}

Team seven waited by the gate they were assigned they just finished signing a contract that if the person dies it is not their fault

Sakura clenched her fist

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" asked Naruto

Sakura looked at him

"I'm fine just wondering what will happen in the forest of death and that I can't die." Sakura said frowning she had to deal with him

Naruto frowned to

"I do have a bad feeling…but I think we will be ok!" Naruto said smiling

Sakura chuckled at him

"I guess I should not worry I'll be okay." Sakura said

Naruto nods

"Okay! A different team will have different scrolls one will have the earth scroll or the heaven scroll your team needs both of these to go on to the next stage now when I say go your gates will open and it will begin!" Anko explained

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder stopping his outburst at Anko

{+}

Hinatas eyes narrowed she could feel Orochimaru's chakra near Sakura's team

'_Please Sakura keep Naruto safe.' _Hinata begged silently to her

"We're ready!"

"Begin!" Anko yelled

All the Team's jumped in

{+}

They weren't even ten minutes into the forest of death a scream broke the silence "Ahhhh!" team seven flinched at that scream

Sakura looked at the team

"Let's continue." she ordered

They started to walk but stopped when Naruto did

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he said about to unzip his pants

"Not in front of me!" Sakura yelled

Naruto was about to walk farther until Sakura's voice stopped him

"Naruto be careful I sense a chakra nearby he or she may try to attack you." Sakura warned him

Naruto nods and walks off

{+}

Five minutes later he returns

Sakura glared at him and appeared in front of him in lightning speed holding his throat "Sakura what are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed "Idiot can't even tell if the person is your own team mate! Look his weapons pouch is on his left thigh while Naruto is right handed." Sakura pointed out "Now how should I do this? Should I kill you with my poison or snap your neck?" she said thinking which is the better option she smirked as she grabbed a senbon out of her pouch and stuck it in his neck "Now you have about ten minutes to tell me the info I want where is Naruto? Do you have the scroll on you?" she asked

The guy turned back into who he really is and was about to make a smart come back but pain entered his body he screamed

"H-h-he's t-t-tied up b-behind a-a bush near b-by….i-I don't h-have the s-scroll." he answered

Sakura smirked

"Thanks Sasuke go get him." Sakura said

Sasuke went to go get him

"I'm going to give you a gift for giving me the answers so easily." Sakura smiled at him as her hold tightens the ninja lets out a choke cry just then Sasuke and Naruto came back

"Sakura stop you're going to kill him!" Naruto yelled

Sakura frowned at him and dropped him

"That's the point naruto it's either kill or be killed is the ninja life get used to it." Sakura said turning to him "I told you to watch out."

Naruto growled

"Sorry." he said

Sakura sighed as she continued their way leaving the poisoned ninja behind

{+}

Team seven landed on a branch and took off again they all seen a small clearing and landed on the ground then Sakura turned around to look at them

"That proves we can't trust each other we need a password just in case we get separated." Sakura said

Everyone started to think

"I have it….when does a ninja strike when a ninja sleeps his weapons lay forgotten in the night that is when a ninja strikes got it?" Sakura asked making sure they got it

Sasuke nods

"Naruto do you got it?" she asked

"Oh...yea yea! I thought it was going to be a passWORD not passpeech!" he said

Then all of a sudden the wind picked up and team seven was flung in different directions

{+}

Sakura landed on her feet but she felt something crack but she couldn't focus on it her team needed her she was farther than expected and Naruto wasn't with Sasuke!

Sakura jumped to the tree she had to save Sasuke

Sakura pulled her katana out of its sheath if only….Hinata was here she could tell her what is happening!

Sakura put chakra into her feet making her run faster all the ninja she was passing only saw a pink blur except the ones with the byakugan

"Naruto…Sasuke please….come on…hurry!" Sakura muttered to herself

Sakura ran faster putting more chakra into her feet she couldn't be late

"Sasuke…."

{+}

Hinatas eyes widen slightly as she sees her captain run by her team at an alarming rate

"Why is she here and not with her team?" Hinata asked herself quietly

Kiba looked at her

"Hurry up Hinata-san!" Kiba yelled

Hinata rolled her eyes Kiba was still mad at her

Hinata looked around and her eyes landed on a pair far away she could see the chakra one was very powerful than the other and Sakura was heading that way

'_Orochimaru!'_

{+}

Sakura appeared in front of a snake quickly slicing at its eyes making it back away

"Sasuke!" she yelled worried for her teammate

Sasuke stared at her shaking

"S-sakura? I-is he gone?" asked Sasuke

Sakura shook her head but stopped as she sees his bleeding thigh

"Let me heal it."

Sasuke nods as he lets sakura examine it

"This will take a second."

Sakura's hand glowed green quickly healing his wounded thigh

"My, my, your healing reminds me of an old friend!" Orochimaru said

Sakura turned to him and put her sword away

"Sasuke hide."

Sasuke shook his head

"No!"

Sakura growled at him

"You'll only be in the way!" Sakura hissed at him

Sasuke's eyes widen

Sakura attacked him with what she knew best taijutsu!

Orochimaru kept dodging her punches and kicks his eyes widen as he felt a punch land on his stomach then he felt a punch land on his cheek he then seen needles thrown at him he dodged them some almost hit his skin she ran at him again when she was about to punch him he got her fist and threw her to a tree she hit it and coughed up blood she glared at him while standing up she threw senbon at him again he dodged them sakura then threw kunai and shuriken at him he got cut a little his smirk grew

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she disappeared and reappeared behind him quickly kicking him in his side she could hear a sickening crack come from his ribs that only made her grin as she pulled her sword out and she ran at him again

Orochimaru was confused

'_Who was this mere girl who was able to injury me? she is much stronger than all these ninja here I can feel a darker and evil power in her wanting to be released.'_ Orochimaru thought quickly dodging a swipe at his head from her he then grab her wrist that wasn't holding the katana and broke it

Sakura's eyes widen and she screamed

Orochimaru then kicked her away watching as Sasuke quickly caught her

"Sakura!" Sasuke said worriedly

Sakura pushed him aside and stabbed her katana in the tree so she can use her good hand to heal her broken wrist but that didn't help she had broken ribs and a fractured foot from the landing back there then using the chakra to make her run faster

"Uzumaki Naruto here! Believe it!"

{+}

Hinata froze as Sakura's chakra was getting low

'_Sakura what's happening to you?'_

Hinata gulped as she sees naruto's chakra flare and then the kyuubi's

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled

Hinata ignored him and walked closer to where the battle is she kept seeing chakras flare then she saw Naruto's chakra drop

Hinatas eyes widen

"Naruto!" she screamed running to the fight

{+}

Sakura glared at him as she put her katana away

"Your mine Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru yelled

Sakura seen this and started to run over to him sasuke had a bad feeling as he could only watch as Orochimaru's face got closer to his but his view was blocked but a pink blur that was sakura standing in front of him with Orochimaru's fangs embedded into the crook of her neck

"S-sakura….why?" Sasuke asked shocked that she would jump in the way after how she would always give him the cold shoulder or treated him like nothing but all he could feel was guilt and shame as he saw Sakura smile at him as she was face to face with him

"You're my comrade…..my teammate…..even if you don't think so a brother to me…i wouldn't allow something to happen to you if i could stop it…..you don't deserve what he has planned for you…..y-you're stronger than he realizes." Sakura fell to her knees in agony as Orochimaru detached himself from her neck

Sasuke was shaking as he could only stare at Sakura on her knees form quivering in pain he turned to Orochimaru and glared sharingan spinning and attacked

He sighed when he grew bored he punched Sasuke causing him to fly back and hit a tree causing him to be knocked out

The snake smiled

"I am Orochimaru girl you will come to me in time so we will see each other again." he said

Sakura laughed

"I'm loyal to this village snake!" Sakura hissed at him

Orochimaru smirked at her

"We will see about that." he said before sinking into the dirt ground

Sakura bit her lip as she sends chakra to ease the pain in her neck

Sakura fell off the tree branch as she felt her whole body shaking and a burning pain spreading through her chest all she could do was wait for her body to hit the ground but it never came as soft arms caught her

Sakura looked up to see pearl eyes

"H-hinata?"

{+}

Hinata was having a panic attack once she saw her captain falling to her death and wasn't even trying to stop it

Hinata held her captain in her arms she was staring into her deep jade colored eyes Hinata could see she was exhausted on how her body was reacting her breath was coming out in gasps and her whole body was paler than usual

"S-sakura?" hinata muttered shaking her lightly

Sakura blinked several times to regain her focus

"Hai?"

Hinata looked at the after effects of the fight on Naruto and Sasuke

"What happened?"

Sakura chuckled

"Orochimaru….i took the mark for Sasuke….i-I have it now." Sakura said raspy

Hinata froze at the mention

"Sakura…please….no…" Hinata muttered turning Sakura's head slightly giving her a good view of the mark

Hinata shook her head

"That was stupid!" Hinata hissed

Sakura coughed up blood

Hinata stared at the blood

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled slightly

"Damn broken ribs."

{+}

Hinata put a wet washcloth on her husbands, captains and comrades foreheads

She looked at Sakura to see her panting

"Sakura…why did you take it for him? You know the demonic power from it can mess with neko…so why?" Hinata asked herself

She got no response all she heard was sort snores from team seven as she waits for her team to come back from scouting the area

"_Hinata I have been teaching you about medical ninjutsu and you have improved a lot If you see a comrade in pain use your medical ninjutsu and if they are not conscious think to were the pain is and put your hand on it and start to heal it."_

Hinata looked at Sakura and crawled to her side she lifted Sakura's head on her lap and tilted her head to show Hinata the mark she put her hand above the mark her hand glowed green Hinata watched Sakura's facial expressions to see if she is in pain Sakura's breathing was getting softer she whimpered a little when Hinata moved her head again

Hinata felt her eyes closing she shook her head she couldn't go to sleep even though she has been up for two days she sensed the three hiding she was waiting for them to make a move

"Hinata we're back." Shino said his eyes looking at the bush the three enemy ninja are at

Hinata nods she knew Shino will know there's bugs everywhere so they can tell him and Kiba can sniff them out

{+}

Sakura sat up yawning

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked over to see team eight injured but they were the victor in the fight

Sakura stood up

"So the sound trio…..came for Sasuke I assume?"

Three pairs of eyes widen

"How?"

Sakura chuckled darkly at them

"I have my connections." she murmured

Sakura sighed

"Now if I catch any of you near my team again heads will be rolling." Sakura sneered at them

The three paled they could see the curse mark spreading but like always zaku has to say something

"You don't scare me!" he said arrogantly

Sakura's eyes flash black and blue as she brought her heel down on his leg

CRACK!

Zaku screamed

Sakura stared at him

"Next time it will be your neck." she stated glaring at him

Zaku glared at her

Sakura heard two moans

"Get them out of here Hinata before my team awakens." Sakura ordered strictly

Hinata nods

"We need a talk after this exam."

Sakura nods

Team eight leaves dragging team Dosu with them

{+}

Kakashi snuck into roots base easily there were a few close calls but he made it Kakashi made sure to hide in the darkness of the base

Kakashi moved silently looking for Danzo's office

"So have you heard?" one root anbu asked another

"What?"

Kakashi listened closely

"It seems Danzo-sama is going to make his move soon on kidnapping the Haruno instead of the Hyuga."

Kakashi stiffened how dare he think of hurting his student!

"Why not the Hyuga?"

The other root ninja snorted

"Are you serious? A Hyuga will be noticed that there gone faster than someone who has no family."

The root ninja face palmed

"I guess I was an idiot."

"Come on danzo-sama is holding a meeting."

Kakashi listened to their fading footsteps and then continued his search he had a mission to finish


	12. Chapter 12

{Chapter 12}

Preliminary round

Sakura shook her head at Naruto she was wondering how in her time she would do this she was lucky because he showed up to stop them but not again.

"No Naruto you are not opening the scroll we have a heaven scroll now we need an earth scroll." Sakura said to him sternly

Naruto frowned

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto wined

Sakura twitched in annoyance "Let's say we did open it Naruto we will fail and never become chunin till the next time do you want to prolong your time in becoming hokage?" she explained to him trying to talk him out of it

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief

"You're right! I want to become hokage fast! Believe it!" Naruto said hugging the scroll to his chest now Sakura rolled her eyes wondering where Sasuke is right now with the food

"That's good you stopped him Sakura-chan." said a new voice making itself known to the two now

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"Kabuto-san." she said sickly sweet to him putting a fake smile on her face

Kabuto smiled back at her not noticing it's fake

"Hey Kabuto what are you doing here!?" Naruto asked with a grin not finding it suspicious

Kabuto sat down next to Sakura

Sakura's eyes narrowed thinking he was too close for comfort

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke demanded staring at Kabuto as he just arrived from hunting for food

Kabuto smiled at him

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"If you want our scroll then you have to kill me to get it." Sasuke stated

Kabuto shook his head

"No my team and I already have it I just lost my team they should be heading to the tower now I wish to travel with your group for now." he said

"Fine." Sasuke said not letting his team mates have a say

Sakura looked like she was going to protest but Sasuke shook his head saying he was going either way

"Thank you." he said

Sakura just ignored him as she put the fish on a stick and put it in the fire she then felt an intense pain in her shoulder where the curse mark is her hand shot up to it trying to hide it

Kabuto looked at her

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" he asked

Sakura nods looking away from him

Kabuto secretly smirked Orochimaru told him his new target is Sakura

{+}

Sakura felt like she was missing something after she watched Naruto kill a snake by a kunai pinning it to a tree

Kabuto looked at her waiting to see if she figured it out yet

Sakura looked around again and seen the snake her eyes widen

"Shit." she muttered

They all look at her

"It's a genjutsu we have been walking around in circles without realizing it. Look there's the snake Naruto killed." she said as they see the snake

Sasuke turned his sharingan on

"She's right." he said

Sakura performed the hand sign to get out of this

"Kai." she muttered as the genjutsu fell that's when ninja from rain came out there was tons of them

The five stare at them

"We have to fight." Sasuke said just then Naruto created tons of clones they all ran at the ninja

Sakura's eyes narrowed Something seemed off

She watched as Naruto's punch went straight through the ninja

Her eyes widen

"What!" Naruto yelled

Sakura kept watching

'_They can hit us but we can't! What the hell I forgot this part and what they are using!'_ Sakura thought doing a backflip to dodge the punch coming at her _'I can't remember what this is! There not clones it's not another genjutsu….what is it?'_

Sakura glared at the ninja as she kept dodging

She suddenly felt a pulse come from the mark

'_Use it…you will have power you will end this!' _a foreign voice said in her head

Sakura's hands went to the mark to hide it from view

Kabuto glanced at her and smirked

Sakura shook her head

'_No! I can't let this control me!'_ she thought as she dodged a punch _'I have more important things then this power the enemy!'_ Sakura's eyes widen at realization

"Guys! It's an illusion!" just after she says that the illusion ninja disappear and three rain shinobi stood before them

The three rain ninja look at hikaru

"Not many people can figure that out." one of them said

Sakura glared at them as her breathing began to become heavy she fell to her knees

"Sakura!"

Sakura fell to the ground unconscious

{+}

Kakashi slipped out of Danzo's office with some files that seemed of use that he can give to Sakura so she can figure them out there all in code he could figure them out but Sakura wants him to gain information on them he needed to get back to his squad there probably at the building waiting for him to show up Kakashi stayed low not wanting to get caught by someone

"That was a long meeting." a root ninja said yawning

"Yeah you're right."

The root ninja yawned again

"So Sai has to kidnap the Haruno after this part of the chunin exams."

"Yeah."`

"When everyone left the Haruno alone in the hospital bed and she was knocked out by all the drugs the doctors gave her to calm the pain sai got close enough and want to know what he saw?"

"Yea?"

"He saw seal on her stomach a jinchuuriki seal it was a strange one he said it was a white circle around her stomach and the three cherry blossoms surrounded that circle."

The other root ninja gasped surprisingly

"So she's a jinchuuriki?"

"Yup."

The two root ninja passed a shock and disbelief Kakashi

Kakashi hurried he had to get to his team now

{+}

Sakura opened her eyes again to see she was in a building and that she was on Naruto's back as they talk to Iruka

"Where are we?" Sakura asked dazed still

Naruto jumped in shock as Sakura spoke but slowly calmed down

"We're in the building we had to go to!" Naruto said cheerful

Sakura slowly nods

"Can I get put down please?" she asked

Naruto put Sakura down

Sakura felt her legs shake a little but stayed up

"So we passed?"

All of them nod

"Sasuke-kun!" a squeaky voice was heard

They all turn their heads to stare at the person

"Well I have to go good luck!" Iruka said before disappearing

Sasuke tried pushing the blond of him even naruto was trying to help

"Help!" Sasuke yelled

Sakura looked at them lazily

"Pig get off him now can't you see he hates it when you do that." Sakura hissed at her

Ino glared at her

Sakura glared back

"Get with your squad!" the hokage said

{+}

Kakashi ran through the village he was close to where they were going to battle now the files were in his pocket secured he was mad at Sakura why didn't she trust him enough to tell him she was an jinchuuriki!? Kakashi felt hurt a little at that he cared so much for her.

{+}

Sakura sighed as she waited

"Sense there is a lot of you we are going to hold a preliminary round and whoever wins against their opponent goes to the finals! You can stay or you can forfeit we won't hold it against you!" the hokage said

Kabuto raised his hand

"Sorry guys I'm low on chakra I'll lose." he said leaving them

Anko whispered something to the hokage

They then look at team seven

Sasuke stared at sakura seeing her twitch in pain then put her hand over her neck Sasuke's eyes flashed with concern at why she is doing that

"Sakura i think you should forfeit now you're in pain." sasuke said in a low voice so only sakura heard it

Sakura looked at him

"No I'm fine" she said

"Saku-"

"I said I'm fine!" she said in a threatening tone

Sasuke stared in shock

_'I guess I will ask for them to take her out then.'_ Sasuke thought raising his hand but before he could raise it anymore someone grabbed his hand

"I told you I'm fine so stop it now."

Sasuke sighed and put his hand down

"Fine but if I see you hurt more I'm having them take you out." Sasuke said

Sakura glared at him but then turned forward not responding back to him she knew he forgot the mark was on her neck

'_Just like we thought.'_ the hokage thought

"We should take her out of the exam." Anko said

The third shook his head

"Leave it if it gets to serious then we will." he said

Anko nods

"You all can go up to the balcony and wait till you see your name." the thirds said

{+}

Sakura sighed as she looked at the board waiting to see her name just when she was going to rest

"Hey Naruto I'll be back."

Naruto nods not really paying attention he was just watching Sasuke's fight

Sakura walked to the bathroom to freshen up before her fight with Ino happened Sakura turned the sink on and got her hands cold with water she splashed some on her face trying to help herself Sakura turned it off and grabbed a paper towel wiping her face off she then threw it out

Sakura sighed as she turns around but stops when she sees her rival

"Ino why are you here?" she asked calmly

Ino smirked and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder

"I'm just here to tell you if we fight I'm not going easy on you it's not like you'll defeat me anyway." Ino said her hands on her hips

Sakura glared at her

"I'm stronger than you and I will prove it you are not my equal!" Sakura said

ino turned around

"We will see…if we fight that is." Ino said walking away

Sakura couldn't contain her anger so she punched the bathroom wall leaving some crakes and blood from her knuckles

{+}

Sakura walked back to her squad to see Naruto staring at the screen again and that Kakashi was finally there

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

Kakashi's head shot to her and held the look of disappointment

Sakura stiffened at that look wondering why he is looking at her like that

"We need to speak in private Sakura." he said firmly leaving no room for an argument

Sakura nods stiffly and follows him into the hall there two other teammates never noticed as they look at the new fight Kin vs Shikamaru

{+}

Kakashi crossed his arms and stared at her

"Why?" he questioned his voice strained

Sakura tilted her head to the side

"Why what?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed

"Why didn't you tell me you were a jinchuuriki?" he asked sounding hurt

Sakura's eyes widen as her hands shot up trying to hide her stomach from view even though the seal isn't visible "I….i didn't want you to know….." Sakura said looking at the ground feeling terribly guilty now "I'm sorry….i was afraid." she said her voice shaking

Kakashi's hands drop to his side

"Afraid of what?" he asked concerned for her

Sakura's head bowed her hair fell in her face

"That's the thing I don't know." she muttered

Kakashi frowned as he lifted her head up by her chin and brushed some strands of pink hair out of her face

"Tell me Sakura did you ever marry in your time?"

Sakura's eyes widen as she shook her head

"Never had the chance I always took missions I was to busy to settle down."

Kakashi smiled

"This time you should Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed but soon smiled at him

"Hai Kakashi!"

Kakashi nods his hand leaving her chin

"Let's get back."

{+}

Naruto grinned seeing the two

"Sakura-chan! Guess what!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow

"The old man let Hinata and Neji both go to the finals sense they both put up a good fight but I got angry when he hit her like that! Believe it! I'll beat him!" Naruto said determined

"Will sakura haruno and ino yamanaka please come down here?" Hayate said

Sakura looked at Ino seeing her look back at her

Sakura smirked and jumped over the railing landing gracefully on her feet Ino soon followed

{+}

Hayate stared at the two rivals

"You know the rules begin!" Hayate yelled jumping away from the two

Ino jumped back throwing three kunai at Sakura

Sakura stayed at her place and stared lazily at them everyone wondered if she was going to try and dodge them

The whole arena watched as they hit but Sakura was replaced with a substitution

Ino's eyes widen

"What no hand signs!"

Ino stiffened as she felt someone breathing down her neck

"I told you I was stronger." Sakura said

Ino's eyes widen even more as she heard a scraping noise she quickly jumped away from Sakura seeing she tried to slice at her back

Ino was panting in frustration

"You're fast I'll give you that Ino." Sakura said walking to her

Ino growled and started throwing more kunai at her trying to hit her but Sakura kept blocking with her sword or she dodged them

"How are you so good!?" Ino yelled in anger

Sakura only chuckled

"It's called training pig try it some time." Sakura said amused by Ino's anger

Ino's eyes narrowed

'_If only I can get her sword away from her.'_ Ino though but then a thought came to her making her smirk

Sakura raised an eyebrow at ino seeing that smirk

Ino grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and ran at her head on

Sakura's eyes narrowed not thinking Ino will attack head on

Ino slashed at Sakura's stomach but Sakura blocked it with her katana Ino then sent a kick at Sakura's hip but she jumped away in time Ino ran at her again and kept trying to hit her with the kunai Ino aimed the kunai at Sakuras hip again and striked but just liked she predicted Sakura blocked it with her katana in sent her kick at Sakura and kicked the katana out of Sakura hands Sakura jumped away staring in shock

Ino smirked at her throwing the kunai at Sakura watching as Sakura tilted her head a little allowing the kunai to pass but only gaining a scratch

"Surprised?" Ino mocked

Sakura's eyes narrowed

"That's not the only thing I'm good at Ino I still have my jutsu's and I'm great with taijutsu." Sakura said suddenly grinning as she cracked her knuckles

Ino got into a stance

"Then show me your taijutsu forehead!"

{+}

Hinata sighed

"Ino is in for it now." Hinata stated bluntly

Team ten that was near them look at her

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked putting his hands into his pockets looking at her

Hinata crossed her arms and glanced at him "Sakura may be good with kenjutsu and ninjutsu but her taijutsu….let's say it's compatible with the legendary slug princess Tsunade Senju!" she said a small smirk on her face as she's looking at all the shocked faces

"That's can't be." Shikamaru said

Hinata shrugged

"Don't believe me then just watch by the end of this Ino will have countless broken bones."

{+}

Sakura sighed as she blocked a punch at her head her eyes were never leaving inos showing her how bored she is with her

"Can I hit you now?" Sakura taunted as she sent her kick to Ino's hip making it connect

Ino winced in pain hearing a crack come from it but it also made her stumble back

Sakura smirked but soon it came off as her body was over come In pain Sakura's body started to shake and a cough was coming but Sakura was fighting it so she wasn't paying attention to Ino at the moment which I was a stupid mistake

"Mind transfer no jutsu!"

Inos body fell to the ground

Sakura's shoulders slumped forward as her head was bowed

{+}

Hinata's eyes widen

'_Sakura is not a fool to make a mistake like that! She never lets ino get the better of her! Most importantly like this.'_ Hinata thought in shock as her hands were now clutching the railing in fear Sakura will lose

"What was that now?" Shikamaru said

Hinata glared at him

"Sakura's mind is hard to control so either way Ino stepped into Sakura's domain!" Hinata hissed in anger

Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock at what Hinata said

"Come on Sakura-chan! Don't lose to the pig face girl!" a loud voice yelled in the arena for his team mate

Hinata smiled

"Naruto-kun."

{+}

Sakura's head shot up with a huge smirk on her face

"To bad Sakura is gone." Ino said smirking

'_**If I were you I will get out girl.'**_

Ino's eyes widen as she clutched Sakura's head and screamed from Sakura's body as she started to cough up blood

'**Ino leave now before she loses it.'**

Ino fell to her knees in agony she kept coughing up blood she was in so much pain all the pain was coming from her lungs she wanted to scream but couldn't cause the blood was coming to much

'_**This is your last warning GO GIRL!'**_

'**Ino leave she'll hurt you calm down neko!'**

Ino could no longer see the arena all she saw was darkness and a figure that looked like Sakura with the kanji on her forehead that said inner

"W-where am i?" Ino stuttered in fear the pain was all gone

Inner turned to Ino

"**Get out of here ino before neko gets out right now I'm trying to wake sakura up for some reason she's not getting up." inner said turning back to something at her feet**

Ino stood up hugging herself but that's when she realized she's in a lake of a black substance that looked like black blood

"W-what is this?"

Inner glanced at her

"**It's Sakura's mind that your in."**

Ino's eyes widen

"T-this is S-sakura's mind? i-it looks like she's losing it!" Ino yelled panicking

Inner ignored her and continued to look at the thing in front of her

Ino ran up next to her

"Who are you!?" Ino yelled afraid but soon stopped as she sees Sakura's unconscious form in front of them Sakura's hair was turning black from the lake they were in "What's wrong with her?" Ino asked worried for Sakura now

Inner glanced at her

"**You need to get out now before she comes."**

Ino looked at her

"B-but Sakura!"

Inner sighed

"**She'll be alright don't worry now go!"**

Ino's eyes widen as she was pulled from Sakura's mind and back to her own body

Sakura dropped forward and landed on her knees panting heavily

Ino pushed herself up in shock

'_That other girl in Sakura pushed me out….i didn't realize it…'_ Ino though in complete shock

Sakura stood up wiping the blood of her chin

"It's time we end this."

Ino nods

The two run at each other

{+}

Hinata was in shock at the blood that came out of Sakura's mouth Hinata saw the whole fight Sakura was never hit and her injuries were healed Hinata shook as a thought came to her

'_Is….the disease back?'_ Hinata questioned herself as the blood kept coming

Hinata's hopes were crushed that it wasn't the disease but it was hinata activated her byakugan and scanned Sakura's chakra and saw something up with it Sakura had the disease still Hinata clenched her fist in anger but soon stopped as Ino stopped coughing up blood and her body fell limp

"Sakura…?"

Everyone waited to see the outcome of the one who won the fight mentally it was couple of minutes before they saw Ino start breathing in her body and Sakura falling on her knees

Hinata watched as the two got up and ran at each other

"When this is over Sakura….we need a talk!" Hinata hissed

{+}

Ino through a punch at Sakura's face but Sakura was still quick enough to dodge it even when she was exhausted Sakura's knee came up and slammed into Ino's stomach

Ino bent over and coughed up blood sakura then back handed her making ino fly across the arena and land on the ground not moving

"Winner Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura smiled but soon came off as Hinata appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist

"We need a talk."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she smiled sickly sweet at her

"Yes we do."


	13. Chapter 13

{Breaking of trust and a team}

Sakura's emerald eyes never left Hinatas pearl ones they just couldn't their eyes never wavered from each other the two were fighting for dominance Sakura always wins this but Hinata had something that shined in her eyes to make Sakura back down for once Sakura snatched her wrist back and averted her eyes to her sword on the ground

Sakura walked to her sword on the ground and sheathed it her emerald eyes held furry at Hinata as they look back at her

"Let's talk, _Hyuga._" Sakura hissed Hinatas last name with venom she didn't know why but something was overcoming her senses and was letting this darkness in her out

Hinatas eyes narrowed Sakura never talked to her like that Hinata looked Sakura in the eyes and was tempted to take a step back Sakura's eyes looked menacing like she was ready to rip your throat out for fun Hinata shook her head she had to face Sakura

Hinata turned around and started walking but stopped and took a quick glance at Sakura

"Follow." she commanded and disappeared into dark dust that vanished in the wind

Sakura smirked evilly as she disappeared herself but she disappeared into red petals of roses this time

The two never cared about the audience watching the scene in front of them

{+}

When Sakura appeared in the room Hinata wanted to talk in she expected what was to come like the smack that hit her face

SMACK!

There was a red handprint on Sakura's left cheek

"How dare you lie to me." Hinata hissed venom dripping on every word that could be heard

"You're my captain! My friend! Do you know how I feel right now!?" Hinata was shaking in anger she felt so betrayed by Sakura she couldn't even think rational right now "You're supposed to be honest with me!" Hinata started to shake "You have the disease don't you!?" Hinata yelled shaking more trying to block the tears out she just stood there waiting for an answer "Yes I do." she heard Sakura say that's when Hinata froze all thoughts of hope that it wasn't the disease vanished.

Hinata hugged herself as she shook the tears were rolling down her cheeks at a fast rate she couldn't think of anything else she was losing her captain her friend all over again

"It's no big deal Hinata. I'm looking for a cure that was why I was in rain." Sakura explained not affected at all of how Hinata was acting

Hinata looked up at Sakura's face only to see her emotionless eyes looking down at her with no sign of any sympathy or fear it was like she didn't care but she said she was looking for a cure Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm and stared her in the eye tears still falling she was showing weakness but she didn't care

"Why do you say it like you don't care!?" Hinata yelled shaking Sakura she wanted to run away hoping this was a goddamn nightmare

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Hinata and of how she was shaking her

"Shinobi rule #25 A shinobi must never show their tears." Sakura reprimanded Hinata getting out of her tight grip Hinata stared in shock at Sakura as her emerald eyes got darker with a dark intent in them

"Sakura this isn't you please…...you never cared about the shinobi rules." Hinata said to her trying to reason with her

Sakura stared at her and smirked big

"Well maybe i should have stuck to them look at you showing emotions over something trivial like this." Sakura said darkly

Hinata back away in shock

"Sakura what's happening to you?" Hinata questioned

Sakura ignored her question and was about to walk away until she felt and hand on her shoulder

"Sakura what the hell is going on with you!" Hinata yelled her anger back full force now

Sakura's emerald eyes still had that look as she eyes Hinata

"If you can't deal with my teachings then leave Hyuga." Sakura spat at her anger clear in her voice

Hinatas eyes widen

"Sakura you don't mean that." Hinata tried reasoning with her as she tried to get near her

Sakura pushed her away her head was hurting her neck was also she could feel the curse mark spreading Hinata could see it also the mark made Hinata freeze in fear

Sakura's hands shot up to cover the mark but the markings were spreading over half her body

"I want you off this team and to stay away from me." Sakura spat at Hinata making her eyes widen and new tears were in her eyes

Hinata shook her head

"Fine then Haruno so be it." Hinata hissed walking to the door Hinata opened it and stared walking out it when it started to close she said some last words to Sakura

"We're on our own from here Haruno goodbye _ex-captain_." Hinata said what she needed to say as the door shut and her chakra faded from the room

Sakura's eyes widen at what she has down she just lost her best friend her teammate the one she told everything to Sakura fell to her knees and started to punch the ground as the mark spread further tears were falling

"Why!?" Sakura cried out in pain as she started to cough up blood now she fell to the ground in agonizing pain she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to die she wanted to end it but she knew she had to stay fighting this was for her team for everyone for the future she had to fight Sakura's eyes started to close she was exhausted she smiled she welcomes this feeling she wanted to sleep for eternity she could see a blur slam the door open she heard the blur yell her name in worry and shock

"Sakura!"

Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to wake up again in this sick nightmare

{+}

Kakashi paced back and forth in the infirmary he was watching as Sakura slept he sealed that mark on her neck finally so he got it under control now Kakashi stopped pacing and looked at Sakura seeing her chest rise softly and hearing her soft snores

"Kakashi how is she?"

Kakashi spun around to see who spoke only to see the third hokage standing the doorway

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed to him in respect

Hiruzen smiled at Kakashi but it soon came off when he looked at the state Sakura was in "This young girl is supposed to save our world." Hiruzen stated walking to her bedside passing Kakashi and not giving him a glance

Kakashi stood up and watched him approach Sakura

"Sakura haruno will change this world Kakashi rather people like it or not this world that is covered in chaos and bloodshed it all will end once she makes a stand." Hiruzen said staring at Sakuras stomach "She has a tailed beast in her I assume?"

Kakashi nodded at his question

Hiruzen frowned

"She's a target like Naruto is to the Akatsuki and Danzo…" Hiruzen muttered as he pulled Sakura's shirt up to show her stomach to him "That sealing technique…" his eyes narrowed at the seal on her stomach "I've never seen something like this before.." Hiruzen stated

Kakashi just continued to watch Hiruzen

"Neither have i. Sensei's seals were never like this." Kakashi said to him

Hiruzen nods to him but before he can speak a ninja came running into the room

"Lord Third you received a message back from Tsunade-hime!" Hiruzen walked away from Sakura hurrying up to contact tsunade "Kakashi watch over Sakura cause of how vulnerable she is right now." the third ordered

"Hai!"

Hiruzen was about out the door when he stopped

"Everyone was assigned there partner in the finals…" he glanced at Sakura seeing her breathing softly "Sakura has a fight that will make her choose between winning or losing." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the third "Who is she fighting?" Kakashi questioned hiruzen sighed "Hinata Hyuga." he was out the door before Kakashi can give a response back to him

Kakashi's eyes widen

"No…."

{+}

Sakura stared into the abyss she didn't know where she was

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked shakily but all she got was a hissing noise that sounded like it was coming from everywhere it was so loud to where Sakura covered her ears "Shut up!" she screamed in pain her eardrums hurting from the noise

"Ssssakura."

Sakura's eyes widen as a figure appeared in front of her and the hissing stopped

"O-orochimaru!" Sakura yelled in anger

Orochimaru just smiled at her and licked his lips which made Sakura shiver in disgust

"Sakura-chan you want to save everyone right?" Orochimaru asked already knowing the answer but asked anyway

Sakura looked at him teeth clenched in anger but her eyes soon widen at the scene in front of her Orochimaru slowly was fading away giving Sakura a clear view of what was going on

"So you came after me." the person stated with a hood up hiding their face from view

The other person nods and smiles slightly

"Yes I have."

The hooded figure shook their head in disgust at the persons motive

"Our team is dead…I'm not coming back."

The person gulped but took a step forward

"Sasuke! You're coming back to the village!"

Sasuke took his hood off and smirked

"Make me Sakura."

Sakura clutched her head and screamed at the scene in front of her

"See Sakura-chan? That's what is going to happen cause you can't save them." Orochimaru stated appearing next to her

Sakura looked at him shaking

"I can't l-let the past repeat." Sakura muttered to herself shaking

Orochimaru laughed

"Are you planning on saving this world also?" Orochimaru asked her

Sakura nods

"Saving your team and your village…you won't make it." Orochimaru stated staring at her no longer laughing at her

Sakura glared at him and stopped shaking

"I will watch me!" Sakura yelled

Orochimaru snorted at her

"You don't have the power." Orochimaru stated "You're not strong enough to save your friends or village." Orochimaru grinned at her as he started taunting her

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed

Orochimaru laughed

"If you want more power than you have girl, then come to me and I'll give you the power you deserve." Orochimaru started to fade away

Sakura's vision became blurry and she felt herself finally falling in the abyss

{+}

Naruto paced back and forth in his teammates hospital room he was waiting for her to wake up "Kakashi-sensei when will Sakura-chan wake up?" Naruto asked fearful for his team mate

Kakashi looked at Naruto with his one onyx eye

"I don't know Naruto." Kakashi said to his student

Sasuke just stared at the ground thinking back to the forest of death but he started hearing the heart monitor getting louder all of them did

"Sakura!" they all yell hearing it grow louder

Sakura's eyes shot open and all she felt was agonizing pain in her body she shook and screamed her lungs out in agony

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed tears in her eyes

Doctors and nurses came running into the room to Sakura's side

"She's going into shock!" one of the nurses yelled

"We have to stabilize her!"

Sakura started coughing up blood

"Get them out of here!" the doctor yelled

The nurses started pushing team seven out of the room

"Wait in the waiting room I'll come get you when we stabilized her." the nurse said shutting the door in their face

Naruto dropped to his knees shaking at what he saw happened to Sakura

"K-kakashi-sensei….is Sakura okay?" Naruto asked tears in his eyes

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"I don't know Naruto but its Sakura she'll survive this and heal." Kakashi said giving him a fake smile to hopefully calm him down

{+}

Kakashi bowed his head as he sat down in a chair he was clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood he just felt like a failure to his student and team!

'_Sakura….what else are you hiding from us?'_ Kakashi thought closing his one eye hiding the despair in it

"Sakura-chan is alright! She has to be!" Naruto said smiling and laughing some "She has…to be." Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip

Sasuke glared at the ground he was weak he can't save his team mates what makes you think he can defeat his brother! Sasuke clenched his jaw in anger can he even avenge his clan? His mother? His father? He was weak he was so tired of being left behind by these two! Sasuke closed his eyes close to snapping at Naruto

"Shut it." he growled out in anger causing Naruto and Kakashi to look at him "I said shut up!" he yelled his eyes napping opening showing blood red eyes not his onyx eyes

Naruto stared at him in shock but it turned to anger

"Don't you care about her teme!?" Naruto yelled getting into Sasuke's face glaring at him

Sasuke glared at Naruto

"Why don't you shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he jumped at Sasuke successfully punching him in the face

Kakashi appeared in front of them grabbing both of them looking at them in disappointment and sadness

"Is this how a team is supposed to be!?" Kakashi was so furious with how they acted he taught them better than this "You're genin soon to be chunin! Act you age! You're both mature!" Kakashi held them tighter now trying not to shake "You're a team…teammates need each other more than you both think…Sakura needs you both right now…when she wakes up she wants a healthy team not a team who is falling apart set aside your differences and move on…for your team for your self's."

There was footsteps coming their way

"Hatake-san?" a small timid voice called out to him

Kakashi turned around to see a nurse

"May we speak in private?"

Kakashi nods and let's go of his students and makes sure to give them a look to behave

The nurse looks at the two genin

"She is stable you may go see her. Hatake-san come with me." the nurse said

Kakashi followed behind after her hoping Sasuke and Naruto don't kill each other

{+}

Naruto stared at the floor not wanting to look at his teammates motionless form "Sakura-chan…" Naruto smiled "Wake up soon you have a month to get ready for the finals…you're facing Hinata-chan…" Naruto faked laugh at that "Isn't that weird? You and Hinata-chan facing off to show who is stronger." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand "So please for everyone wake up soon…for teme also."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and looked away he couldn't stand looking at her that way it just hurt him knowing he couldn't protect her from Orochimaru…he knew he was weak he just wants more power to protect everyone he cares about he doesn't want them dead again

"Yes Sakura wake up for us you have to show us in the finals the real power you have." Sasuke started walking up beside Naruto

Naruto looked at him and smiled

"Yea! I know you and Hinata-chan will put up a good fight!" Naruto said hoping to get a response from her

There were footsteps behind them that could only belong to one person

"Sensei what did the nurse want to say to you about Sakura's condition?" Sasuke asked looking up at him

Kakashi looked blankly at Sasuke and then to Sakura trying to keep the emotions at bay right now he couldn't lose it in front of Sasuke and Naruto

"They said she is stable but has a punctured lung that is why started coughing up blood like that." Kakashi lied to them

They all look at Sakura not knowing what to say anymore the room was tense they all felt it the silence felt like it was a life time till Kakashi spoke

"I think it's best you boys go home and pack you have senseis ready to train you. Sasuke you have me and Naruto you have Ebisu." Kakashi gave him a look when he saw Naruto ready to protest against it

Naruto crossed his arms together over his chest mumbling to himself-angry that he got a perv for a sensei for the month while Sasuke has Kakashi

"Now go boys."

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the room going to get ready for their intense training for the month

Kakashi walked up to Sakura his one eye showing the emotions finally hurt, pain, loss, lonely, sadness were all flashing in his eye

"W-why Sakura? Why did you hide this from me? A disease is killing you! How can you just ignore this and still smile with the team with knowing you might be gone! Sakura just please tell me the truth about everything no more lies! Just…please." Kakashi shook with sobs pouring out what was on his mind

Sakura twitched

Kakashi was too busy sobbing to notice her twitch

"S-sakura just wake up…please." Kakashi whispered in her ear and kissed Sakura's forehead and walked out to overcome with his emotions to notice a presence in the darkness

The person walked into the light wearing a fake smile that person was Sai

"It seems you're finally alone now is my chance." Sai stated to the unconscious Sakura on the hospital bed

Sakura lay there she was slowly waking up as Sai appeared by her side in a fast rate and covered her mouth

"It's time to come with us."

Sakura's eyes widen as she tried to scream but was still too exhausted to do anything not even lift a muscle

Sai finally captured konoha's number one captain and ninja


	14. Chapter 14

{scars}

Hiruzen's pipe fell out of his mouth at the news he was just given he never thought it would happen to her of all people she needed to be saved now "Get all the anbu that are in the village!" he ordered making the ninja that reported what happen jump and nod

"Yes sir!" the ninja left

Hiruzen started pacing back and forth forgetting his pipe that lay on the floor

"This can't be happening!"

{+}

Hinata walked through the village alone sighing she had nothing better to do today no mission no team anymore just nothing

"Hinata!" the said girl turned to see Kakashi looking more pale than ever

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked curious to see what he wanted

Kakashi looked at her in fear

"It's Sakura…"

Hinata balled her fist in anger at the name

"I don't want to hear it." She stated glaring at him

Kakashi was a taken back of how she was acting about Sakura

"Please-"

"No!" Hinata hissed not wanting to hear what he had to say about her

Kakashi clenched his fist

"You don't even know what happened." He stated

Hinata rolled her eyes

"Just leave Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't speak after that and left

{+}

Hiruzen stared at all the anbu on the roof of the hokage tower "this is an emergency! We have a missing konoha ninja not just any she is the captain on squad 1! She holds information that if it got out we all will be doomed! Her name is Sakura Haruno! We search now!" the third hokage ordered

All the anbu left except one

"Kakashi leave you know who did this." Hiruzen said looking at him

Kakashi took of his mask

Hiruzen sighed while looking down at the village

"Find her Kakashi….before it's to late." He muttered

{+}

Emerald eyes slowly open to stare in the darkness of the room "W-where am i?" the person muttered trying to rub their eyes but realizing they can't when they feel metal cuffs on their wrist pinning them to the wall "Hello? Anybody!?" no answer

_'Inner! Neko!' _Sakura screamed in her head hoping to get a response but to her fear no reply

Suddenly the light to her room was turned on showing Sakura to where she was it was a small room the walls were white and so was the floor and ceiling she looked up to her hands to see they were chained to the wall

Sakura tried to concentrate chakra to her hands but she couldn't feel her chakra so she fell limp in the room her body still sore from the fight in the forest of death

"You're awake Sakura Haruno." A voice stated when she heard the door open

Sakura looked up to only have her eyes widen in fury at the man before her

"Danzo!" she hissed venom in every word in his name

Danzo just smirked at her as his men walked in

"Sakura haruno captain of squad one." He stated "Vessel of the ten tails Neko also from the future." He smirked bigger as her eyes widen

Sakura grits her teeth at Danzo

"You won't get anything!"

Danzo turned around ready to walk out

"You know what to do." Danzo said leaving the room

Sakura stared at Danzo's lackeys as they pull a cart over to let her see all the weapons they have she watched as they filled a syringe with a clear liquid The one with a syringe walked over to her as she struggled weakly in the person's grasp as they stuck the needle in her arm and pushing the liquid in her system

Sakura gasped in pain as she was overcome with a searing pain going throughout her whole body "You see Haruno-san the clear liquid I put in you blocks off all contact with your chakra also your contact with your beast even though this room blocks off chakra but we have to take precautions even more."

Sakura gasped as her body became even more sensitive

"It also keeps the person awake no matter how badly the body wants to give out because of how much pain there is. Now shall we begin?"

{+}

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof trying to figure out where Sakura was "Where Is she!?" he asked himself jumping down to the forest outside of konoha he had to find her!

_'Sakura…'_ Kakashi thought worrying more than ever right now

"Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head he could hear her voice now in his state right now "Where would they hide her? Danzo knows we know about him now so it won't be in one of the cells." He whispered growing desperate he needed to find roots hideout he needed to remember where it is Kakashi halted in his steps he needed Hinata's help now he needed to get to her now even though his first try was a failure he needed to try again

Kakashi ran to where the hyuga complex is

{+}

Sakura yelled in pain when she felt her bone crack in her right arm by them pulling it on her back

"Are you going to tell us or not?" the one named Kana said

Sakura looked up at her

"How can you be like this?" Sakura asked

Kana backhanded Sakura making her bite her lip to where blood trailed down her jaw "I am lord Danzo's top torture interrogator so you will break!" Kana stated seething at Sakura

Sakura just looked up at her spitting out blood at her but that only resulted in Sakura getting kneed in her stomach

Kana just turned around to get more torture supplies

Sakura looked down she's been trying to call out to Inner and Neko but she just couldn't reach them

"This will do." She heard kana say as she turned to look at Sakura she had a kunai in hand dipped in some purple goo

"That's poison." Sakura stated staring at the weapon

Kana smirked

"Yes." She answered as she quickly stabbed sakura in the shoulder leaving the kunai in there to let Sakura feel the pain in every second

Sakura was in excruciating pain where the kunai was placed she couldn't feel anything but pain in her body her breathing was becoming lagged Kana grinned as she grabbed a hold of Sakura's throat and punched her in the face making her eye be swollen

"Speak! What happens in the future what can Danzo-sama do to be the most powerful ninja alive!" Kana demanded

Sakura smirked even if she is in so much pain

"Nothing." That earned a kick in the stomach breaking three ribs

{+}

Hinata sighed when she felt Kakashi's chakra signal nearing the Hyuga complex "What now?" she muttered rolling her eyes shouldn't he be with sakura or something sense she was in the hospital again

Hinata pulled one of her two tantos out to look at it

"Hinata!" Kakashi called appearing behind her

"What Kakashi like I said before leave if it's about Sakura." Hinata stated glaring at the tanto

Kakashi clenched his fist

"Fucking listen now!" he spat angrily shocking Hinata causing her to look at Kakashi "We need your help Sakura has been kidnapped by Danzo and we don't know where she is we have to find her before it's too late!"

Hinata dropped the tanto she had in her hand to shocked to move or blink

"She was kidnapped last night we just found out at sun rise and it's already noon we don't have much time they could unleash the beast on the village." Kakashi said in a hurry

Hinata shook as memories flooded her mind

_Hinata watched as Sakura laughed with her cousin_

_"Sakura-chan has to choose who she wants to be on her squad I hope she chooses me." Hinata muttered as she watched Sakura and Neji start to spar_

_"Hinata-chan!" a voice behind her called_

_Hinata looked to see her true love Naruto run to her smiling_

_"Yes Naruto-kun?"_

_He panted smiling at her_

_"You won't believe what I heard!"_

_Hinata raised an eyebrow telling him to continue_

_"Don't tell Sakura-chan I told you she'll kick my ass but she is choosing you to be on her team." Naruto whispered to her_

_Hinata couldn't help but smile_

Hinatas eyes narrow

"Let's save her now." Hinata said picking up the tanto her eyes slowly turning into the byakugan

{+}

Sakura just wanted to pass out the pain was becoming unbearable but she couldn't break "You know this all can end if you just tell me all you know." Kana stated putting some other liquid in the syringe

Sakura looked at the liquid she can't take any more of the pain her right arm is fractured she has three broken ribs her left eye is swollen her lip is busted she has scratches littering her whole body the kunai is still in her shoulder the poison was still in her system making her feel pain even more

"You see this is another poison that works your senses into overdrive so the littlest touch will be nothing but pain for you." Kana said turning to sakura to see her horrified face

Sakura didn't know what to do she kept trying to call on her chakra or nekos power but she couldn't reach it she kept pulling on the chains trying to break free but was failing horrible but that's when she felt it slightly she felt hinata put her chakra in the tanto telling her where she is

_'She's close!' _Sakura thought as she concentrated on that pull of the tanto with her chakra _'Just please let me be able to leak at least a little chakra out for them to catch it in time.' _Sakura closed her eyes trying to block out the world around her as she concentrated she could feel her chakra she just needed to break it free Sakura squinted her eyes pulling on it more that's when she let loose her chakra giving out enough for her team to feel it but it quickly vanished when the needle was jammed in her side releasing the liquid in her making her scream and cough up blood

"You bitch I felt your chakra!" Kana hissed in anger ripping the syringe out and throwing it to the other side of the room "It's obvious you won't break so we will go to our last resort ." Kana said as she walked to the door and poked her head out to say something to the guard outside the room

Sakura tried pulling at her chakra again she had to escape now!

{+}

Hinata and Kakashi landed on the ground on the forest

"I know a way we can find her…well it's worth a shot." Hinata said pulling out one of her tantos "This tanto Sakura put her chakra in it she said if I put some of mine in it she will automatically know where I am maybe the same thing will happen if I do it to so I know where she is." Kakashi said nothing as Hinata closed her eyes and her hands glowed blue when she held the tanto it took a few minutes they were about to give up on this working but then in a split second they both sensed Sakura's chakra long enough to catch on to where she is

"She's southwest of konoha far in the forest it's probably an underground base!" Hinata said in a rush as she put the tanto away

Kakashi nodded as he summoned his ninja dogs giving them orders to go the hokage and tell the other anbu's to where Sakura is

"We need to go now kakashi Sakura's chakra was very weak she won't hold on much longer!" Hinata stated running to the southwest of konoha's forest her eyes trained on the ground

{+}

Sakura fell on the ground in the room she was kept they unlocked her wrist letting her fall to the ground knowing she is too weak to fight her wrist were red and bruised they had dried blood on them from her fighting it her skin dug at the cuffs while fighting "You know what to do you three." Kana said walking out of the room it wasn't her job to extract the beast it was her job to torture

Sakura looked up at the door Kana walked out of Sakura swore if she made it out of this they will fight and one of them will die "Ready men?" the leader said to his men they were all aligned up around her performing a hand sign

"Hai!" but before they can do anything there was an explosion outside of the base and sakura felt it numerous chakra signals and five of them belonged to her friends Kakashi, Yamato, Yugao, the third hokage and…Hinata "We need to do this fast!" the leader said as they all started performing hand signs that's when Sakura felt it a pull on her seal on her stomach it was just so much pain she could hear a howl in the back of her mind that sounded like neko black chakra started being forcefully pulled out of her by the seal it was engulfing her body in black chakra she was screaming for the pain and for neko

{+}

Hinata was running through the underground base with Yamato, Kakashi, and Yugao they needed to find her hinata was looking everywhere with her eyes that's when they all sensed it a demonic power Hinata and Yugao knew all too well but it was different to hinata it wasn't being let out freely because you would just sense the power and killing instinct but it felt painful and forced that's when Hinata knew what was happening her eyes grew in terror

"Sakura!" she yelled running faster to the power just a couple of seconds she'll be there

Kakashi was close to tears he hated to admit this but these feeling he feels he shouldn't feel them at all for his student!

Hinata skidded to a stop in front of a room they felt the chakra and barged in only to see what scared her and Yugao the most Sakura was on the ground with three guys surrounding her as black chakra was engulfing her

Hinata quickly slammed into one of them with her palm disrupting their chakra and blocking it off at the same time Yugao stabbed one with her sword making them fall back losing concentration make the chakra stop flowing and disappearing around Sakura at that time she just gasped in pain as the three ninja were backed into a wall with the four

"You hurt her and now you must suffer." Kakashi growled out as you could hear birds chirping and one of them scream as Kakashi used chidori on them

Hinata hit a vital point on the other one easily killing them in a second and then yugao stabbed the other one in the heart sense he was already on the ground bleeding from the other stab wound she inflicted on him yamato was just by Sakura side calling out to her but she wasn't replying

"Guys she's not replying and her eyes are open!" Yamato yelled alerting them of the situation

Hinatas heart dropped they can't be late just no…

Kakashi slowly walked up to her to turn her on her back to see the damage they did and they all winced at it "Sakura…please wake up….please I can't fail…not again first with Obito then Rin just not you please!" he begged hugging her to his chest as he shook

Hinatas eyes sadden she felt like it was her fault if only she listened to Kakashi earlier they would have found her faster before she was beaten up this badly before they almost unleashed neko Hinata closed her eyes as tears fell

Kakashi placed her head on his lap as he closed her eyes he couldn't take looking at her that way

Yugao and Yamato look at the three in pity they never really seen Kakashi like this that's when they both realized his feelings for Sakura and felt even more pity for him

Kakashi started screaming out his sorrow a very unlike Kakashi thing to do

Hinata fell to her knees she started punching the ground not caring her knuckles were bleeding she just wanted the pain to leave

Kakashi and Hinata were too busy suffering to notice the hokage walk in

{+}

Hiruzen walked into the room he heard the screaming coming from he just knew that was the room sakura had to be in he was about to ask Sakura's condition when he saw the mess the room had three dead bodies on the ground on the walls were blood splatters the one wall that had the chains on it had the most blood splatter on it the chains had dried blood on it he then looked to the center of the room which made his heart shatter there was Hinata and Kakashi both kneeled on the ground Sakura head was resting on Kakashi's lap tears were flowing down Hinata's face as she punched the floor and Kakashi's also while his screams filled the room

Hiruzen just wanted to walk out of the room to suffer alone but two of his villages people needed comfort he didn't even pay attention to the other two in the room just those three he walked up to them and squatted down placing his hands on Kakashi's and Hinata's shoulder gaining their attention and making Kakashi's screams stop

"I know this is hard to stand the loss of someone close to you it's the most painful thing you can bear and you know this Kakashi and Hinata you both suffered this all you can do is mourn and move forward in life my child's." Hiruzen said looking at Sakuras face

Kakashi and Hinata shook still

Hiruzen stood up

"I will arrange everything my children." Hiruzen then walked out of the room and turning down the hall which he stopped and let the tears fall finally

{+}

Kakashi shook his head he didn't even listen to the thirds words he just kept crying as he looked down at sakura "Please I love you….." he confessed shocking Hinata at his words to her friend but that's when they hear coughing come from her best friend

"Sakura!" they all yell

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to stare in Kakashi's mismatched ones she slowly smiled even though her body was in pain by being touch by Kakashi "I….heard…what y-you…said…" she gasped out coughing up blood making everyone worry

"Stop talking!" Hinata yelled making Sakura look at her

"Hinata…I thought you'll never forgive me…" Sakura forced out breathing heavily

"You idiot of course I will what I said…I didn't mean it at all I still want to be a part of the team that was my anger talking." Hinata said moving over to Sakura and placing her hands on the stab wound on Sakura's shoulder her hands glowing green

Sakura relaxed under the touch

"K-kakashi…let's go on a date after the chunin exams…." Sakura said smiling at him

Kakashi stared in shock and nodded his head

"Good now let me sleep this pain off I'm sure Hinata can deal with the rest…" she said drifting off to sleep

Kakashi looked at Hinata

"What's her condition?" he asked

Hinata looked up at him knowing he won't like it

"They scrambled her chakra system to where she can't reach it or nekos chakra it was just pure luck she was able to get it but it's completely cut off from her and she has three broken ribs luckily it didn't puncture her lung the stab wound on her shoulder has poison around it the poison is already in her system I need to extract it from her and I feel another poison in her system but I don't know what it is but I'll try to get that also she also has a fractured arm." Hinata explained feeling even more guilty at how badly Sakura was beaten by them

Kakashi nodded

"We need to get her to the hospital."

{+}

Sakura was placed on the hospital bed by Kakashi and Hinata quickly got to work she was hovering over Sakura's form

"Get me a wet washcloth and a hot bowl of water and make sure it's a lot of water I'm going to do something Sakura taught me when she was teaching me medical ninjutsu Yugao I need you to do this all the boys leave no arguments!" Hinata ordered as she ushered Yamato and Kakashi out of the room

Hinata then ripped what was left of her shirt open and cut open her side when she saw the bowl of water get to her "This is going to be awhile Yugao." Hinata said as she put her hands over the bowl of water making sure her chakra is equal in both hands so she can control the water in her hands to be able to hover it over Sakura's opened wound she made to get the poison out of her

Hinata concentrated on the open cut she made making sure no blood got out and locating the poison in her system she felt it was strange the poison in Sakura's system something she really never faced a poison this strong she would have if she stayed with Sakura in the medical tents in her time but she stayed on the front lines

Yugao just stayed in the back watching hinata concentrate on the water over Sakura's body then suddenly she started seeing a purplish substance start to flow out of Sakura's body that's when Sakura's body started to spasm "Yugao grab her!" Hinata ordered trying t not drop all she's doing to just freak out

Yugao ran over to them and pressed sakura down trying to stop the spasm

Hinata pulled her hands back with the now purple water and put it in the bowl

_'Almost there…' _Hinata thought

{+}

Kakashi paced outside the room glaring at anything or anyone walking by him he was just too worried about Sakura more than anything right now

Yamato watched Kakashi as mixed emotions were going through his head he just found out it was Hinata Hyuga this entire time he just never said anything because of all the stuff that has been happening he felt it was not his business or anything

Kakashi punched the wall next to the door he refused to go to the waiting room

"Kakashi she'll be alright." Yamato said while placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder

Kakashi looked at him

"How can you be so sure yamato? She can die." Kakashi muttered afraid of it happening and losing her

Yamato didn't know what to say now he knew Kakashi will keep coming up with counters with his words

{+}

Sakura sat in a field of flowers she didn't know why she was here but she felt at peace

"It's nice to know you love it here." A voice said from behind

Sakura turned her head to look and seen inner

"Inner what happening? Why did I appear here and not with neko? I'm confused what's going on?" Sakura asked worried

Inner stiffened at the questions

"You remember, right? All the pain and suffering we went through for almost a whole day." Inner said sitting down next to her watching for her reaction

Sakura's eyes widen remembering the pain she went through and nekos scream of pain "How's neko!? Please she has to be alright they almost got her out!" she yelled scared for neko now

Inner frowned

"I don't know I haven't had contact with her even when I called out to her I was stuck here." Inner explained her eyes showing worry for neko

"B-but that's impossible she should of answered to you…" Sakura said her bangs covering her eyes

Inner nods

"She should of but she didn't I heard your yell for us I tried talking to you but it never got through to you." Inner stated

Sakura just froze realizing she might have no contact with Neko anymore

"I might not have contact with Neko for awhile." Sakura whispered

Inner nods and looks up into the sky

"It seems like there calling you…after all you have been close to death and been passed out for a week and the finals are in three." Inner said laughing nervously

Sakura's eyes widen

"What!?"

{+}

Kakashi blinked trying to get the tiredness out of his eyes so they don't close he's been at Sakuras bed for a week now he barely ate all week after Hinata finished healing her and running test on her systems which thankfully Sakura can reach her chakra again but Hinata also felt something still blocking nekos power she has a feeling it doesn't have to do with Danzo

Kakashi looked at his hand it was holding Sakura's hand

"Sakura…please…wake up soon.." Kakashi said bringing her hand up with his hand

"Kakashi go get some rest." A voice said from the door

Kakashi looked up his eyes widen at who he least expects to come back to konoha "Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi yelled as he watched Tsunade walk over to Sakura placing her hand on Sakura's forehead her hand glowed green

Kakashi waited a few moments silently waiting to see Sakura's eyes open Kakashi felt a squeeze on his hand come from Sakura

"Sakura!" he yelled relieved that she woke up

Sakura's eyes open slightly she looked at Kakashi then Tsunade her eyes widen

"T-tsunade-sama.." she coughed up blood speaking

Tsunade froze when she saw the blood and stumbled back trying to get away from the blood

"There you're awake your pills are next to your bed t-take them." Tsunade walked out of the room trying to calm down

Kakashi helped Sakura sit up and grabbed two pills out and gave them to Sakura "Thanks." Sakura gulped them down her chest feeling better and no longer in pain she sighed sadly

Kakashi sat in his chair feeling the awkward silence

"What's my condition?" Sakura asked looking at him giving him a pain filled smile

Kakashi coughed to clear his voice

"When we brought you here Hinata was the one who healed you after she was done healing every broken bone they caused they fractured your arm and cracked your ribs one was close to puncturing your lung and there was poison that they had in you luckily we caught it and then there was another liquid in your system it showed up on your blood test Hinata was able to get it out you have been asleep for a week now." He said to her

Sakura nods her fist clenched how can she get stronger if she failed so badly the exams were soon and she will need more time to heal then three weeks

"My chakra…" Sakura muttered not feeling nekos

Kakashi looked at her balled fist

"It's going to take a while to gain it all back." Kakashi said putting his hands on hers

Sakuras eyes widen

"I don't have that time the chunin exams!" Sakura stated

Kakashi sighed

"You can't fight in this condition." He said sternly

Sakura glared

"Get Tsunade in here I want her to heal all my bruises and cuts so I can get these bandages off…I will start recovering now." Sakura stated as she watched Kakashi leave

Sakura punched her bed as she let the tears fall silently how could this happen to her why did this have to happen _'Neko?' _Sakura called out but to her displeasure no answer _'Neko! Answer me please!'_ Sakura thought harder her whole-body shaking

"No..." Sakura whispered pulling the gown up to show the seal it kept fading and slowly disappearing but some of the seal was gone

Sakura got out of the bed but fell to the floor her legs still weak "Come on get up!" Sakura hissed pushing herself up with her hands

"Sakura!" she heard Kakashi and Tsunade yell when they see her trying to walk and having a hard time

Sakura looked at them both with tears in her eyes

"Please.….heal me I can't sense neko or feel her…" Sakura said shaking

"Neko?"

"The ten tails." A voice said from behind

They all look to see Hinata there with a blank face "Neko the ten tails is in Sakura." Hinata said walking to Sakura to help her on the bed she then grabbed Sakura's hand

Tsunade placed her hands over the bandages healing what they were covering

Sakura sighed as she was feeling slightly better now

Hinata rubed Sakura's back to calm her down

Sakura flinched at her touch

"The seal its weakened." Sakura said to hinata

Hinata nods

"Look away Kakashi." Hinata ordered making sure he does when she lifts the gown up showing the seal that both Hinata and Sakura knew shouldn't be visible at this point

Tsunade stopped healing sakura and started undoing the bandages when Hinata drops the gown "There your healed completely now." Tsunade said looking like she had something else to say

Sakura sighed

"There's more isn't there Tsunade?" Sakura questioned moving her arms hearing her joints pop making her feel better "Is it true what the old man said are you from the future and are my apprentice?" she asked

Sakura smiled sadly and got off the bed and walked to her pile of clothes were her pouch is and reached in her pouch to pull something out she then walked back to Tsunade and let her see the locket

Tsunade opened the locket to see her and Sakura smiling

"It's true." Tsunade said looking at Sakura

Kakashi just smiled at Sakura as he finally sees her smile

Sakura just stood there smiling at her

Tsunade gave the necklace back

"So you are my student." She said nodding

Sakura walked to her clothes

"I need to change leave." Sakura said making everyone leave

{+}

Tsunade walked to the hokage office and without knocking she walked in and shut the door "How is this even possible now? Danzo will not rest now!" Tsunade yelled

Hiruzen sighed as he put his pipe down

"I know Tsunade that's why we keep a closer eye on him from now on and make sure his people are watched." Hiruzen said to tsunade

Tsunade looked at Shizune who was holding tonton

"Tsunade-sama what is your plan?" Shizune asked

Tsunade sighed feeling a headache coming

"I'll stay in the village old man but no way in hell am I taking your position after the chunin exam that's a fool's job and I am no fool."

Hiruzen nods sighing

"I understand."

{+}

Sakura flattened out her hair as she put her konoha protector on her forehead making sure everything was right her body was sore there was scars left over but her body healed the week she was out of it and with Hinata and Tsunade she was all healed she just needed rest

"You ready?" a voice said behind her

Sakura smiled

"let's go Hinata." Sakura said walking out the door with her

Hinata smiled at Sakura happy that she was better now and that neko wasn't on her mind right now

"So how's Naruto and everyone?" Sakura asked as she was signing the release form

Hinata looked at her

"There fine they think you left with a trainer Kakashi assigned to you so they don't know you were kidnapped." Hinata said as they walk out the hospital doors

Sakura nods to that

"That's good I guess so by the way who am I fighting?" Sakura asked

Hinata laughed

"You're looking at her." Hinata said smirking

Sakura's eyes widen but she then smirked

"This will be fun no hesitating go all out use everything you have." Sakura said already excited for the fight

"Sakura." A voice said behind her she turned to see Kakashi

Sakura smiled at him

"Yes Kakashi?"

He smiled at her happy to see her better

"I'm going to train you." He stated at her shocked expression

"But you're supposed to train Sasuke chidori." Sakura said to him

Kakashi gave her his one eyes smile "A clone is so we will leave tomorrow so be ready so start resting now I'll get you in the morning." He said disappearing

Sakura smiled making Hinata smirk

"Have fun." She chuckled walking away giving her a knowing look

Sakura blushed

"Kakashi and I alone….what could happen?" she nervously laughed


	15. Chapter 15

{chapter 15}

There was an explosion in the hills rocks flew everywhere you could hear metal hitting metal and a female scream "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" a huge fireball was coming at another person who had spikey silver hair

He dodged it and smirked

"Nice try Sakura!" Kakashi yelled performing different hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground creating a rock fist

Sakura back flipped and jumped away from it and growled

'_What should I do now?'_ Sakura thought staring at her opponent

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she felt a presence behind her she quickly spun around and kicked feeling her kick hit her target she grinned

"Got you Kakashi!" she bragged grinning as he flew back landing on his feet his sharingan still watching her

Kakashi watched her closely

Sakura ran at him and quickly through a punch which he blocked perfectly and he then tried to kick her she jumped back slightly and jumped down kicking at his feet Kakashi jumped over her and through kunai Sakura caught them with her fingers and through them back

Sakura stood up and performed hand signs "Lightning style: thunder shock!" she yelled as a lightning bolt went straight at Kakashi from her hand

Kakashi started to dodge it but his eyes widen as it started following him

Sakura grinned as she watched Kakashi have trouble dodging it

Kakashi performed hand signs "Wind style: air bullets!" he yelled blowing out at bullets

Sakura flew back from it making her jutsu stop she landed hard on the ground but she got back up quickly and ran at him with chakra enhanced fist

Kakashi dogged a punch at his head by ducking but he then had to jump back from the upper cut she tried

Kakashi smiled

"You're fast and strong Sakura-chan." He praised her

Sakura nods and did new hand signs

"Blossom style: blossom explosion!" Sakura yelled as her body started to glow pink it then slowly all the pink went to her leg and she slammed it on the ground causing the whole rock they were fighting on to collapse

They both jump to a new rock panting but they didn't stop

Kakashi started to pant but stood up so did Sakura

Sakura ran at him and punched him in the stomach but he poofed away

Kakashi stayed hidden watching her look at her surroundings for him

'_She's strong…if we keep up like this we both will exhaust ourselves.'_ He thought

"Found you." A voice said behind him

Kakashi then felt immense pain in his back as he was punched by her making him fly into a rock

"I give." He said trying to stand up

Sakura ran to him and started to heal his injuries she gave him

"Good!" she said healing him

Kakashi smiled at her

"Do you want me to teach you some of my jutsu's?" he asked her making her stop healing him

"What?" she asked shocked

"Do you want me to teach you chidori? My clone is teaching Sasuke it also right now we don't have that much time left." He said to her

Sakura bit her lip he was right just less than two weeks he was helping her expand more of her stamina and strength she needed more jutsu's to surprise Hinata she knew almost all of them

Sakura nods

"Hai!"

Kakashi ruffled her hair

"Good."

Sakura continued to heal him her thoughts wandering

'_I can't talk to neko she hasn't spoken up and it's hard fighting cause her power tries to take over and it takes almost all my strength to fight it off…how will I win if she does it during my fight with Hinata?'_ sakura bit her lip but looked to see another presence

"Hokage-sama!" she yelled shocked to see him here

Hiruzen smiled at her

"Hello Sakura-chan I came to talk to you about how your training is going." He said beckoning her to follow him

"I'll be back Kakashi." She said going after the hokage

Kakashi looked at their backs

"What does he want to say to her?" he asked out loud

{+}

Hiruzen and Sakura look in the sky in comforting silence but it was broken by the hokage "Your seal do you remember how you got it?" he asked her making Sakura look at him

Sakura sighed

"Yes it was on a mission….i asked Tsunade for a solo cause I was angry I got into a fight with Naruto about giving up on Sasuke that he wasn't worth it anymore." Sakura said remembering that day

_Sakura stormed through the village glaring at everyone that got in the way she couldn't believe him! Was he planning on just being blinded by false hope!_

"_He won't come back…he never will." Sakura muttered walking into the hokage building to her mentor she opened the door without knocking to see shizune nagging her about her paperwork_ _being late_

"_Hokage-sama." She called gaining their attention from there bickering "I request a mission." She stated_

_Tsunade started to look through some mission files_

"_There's one that the mizukage asked us to look into. People in her village are suddenly disappearing she sent her own squads to but they come back empty handed and some disappeared also." Tsunade explained to her_

_Sakura nodded_

"_I'll take that one." Sakura stated_

_Tsunade nods_

"_I'll call your team." She said_

"_No, its solo from here I want to be alone on this mission." Sakura stated to Tsunade She nods but she wasn't so sure about letting her go alone but Sakura has her head sent on it_

"_You leave whenever." She said_

_Sakura nods leaving_

Sakura smiled a sad one

"That's when my life changed from there." She said

Hiruzen stared at her seeing her shake

"What happened? How did it happen?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder

Sakura looked at him

"When I arrived in mist…"

_Sakura looked into the areas where people have been disappearing looking for clues to who the kidnappers are she hears something behind her and looked to see a bunny jump out_

"_Just a rabbit." She said_

"_Help me!" yelled a childs voice_

_Sakura ran to wear it was to see a small child backed into a tree with three ninja hovering over him_

"_Come with us kid." One said_

_The kid flinched at the guy grabbing his arm roughly_

_Sakura growled and appeared near him a kunai at his throat_

"_Let the kid go you scum." She hissed at them her blood boiling_

_He let the kids arm go but it showed it was going to leave a bruise _"_It's not nice holding a kunai to someone's throat like that." He said grinning_

"_Not nice my ass! You grabbed a little kids arm not to gently." She hissed at him_

_The ninja only shook his head_

_The other two ninja attack her making her leave the other_

_Sakura felt a presence behind her but it was to late she was knocked out_

'_Why?...why am I so weak?' that was her last thought as she fainted_

Hiruzen shook his head

"You're not weak Sakura-chan." He stated

Sakura shook her head

"I know I'm not…but I was then…I was only chunin not even jounin yet." Sakura said

Hiruzen sighed but let her continue her story

_Pain was all she felt as she woke up her head hurt so badly from being knocked out the other ninja didn't hold back on hitting her in the head_

_Sakura opened her eyes to see she was in something that looked underground she looked around to see other people chained up and chakra blockers on their wrist everyone's clothes were torn and ripped most had burnt marks on their skin she looked to all the ninja who were walking around to see they were watching everyone who was chained up_

"_No!" Sakura heard a yell she seen a young women her brown long hair was tangled and uneven she looked like she didn't have any sleep for days her clothes were ripped and torn everywhere she was crying out cause one of the guards had a small boy in their hands _"_Not my son please!" the women yelled trying to fight the chains on her feet and arms_

_The guard looked at her_

"_He was chosen." The guard said_

_The women cried_

"_Take me instead please!" the women cried_

_The ninja through the boy to the side and grabbed the mother he unlocked her cuffs and dragged her by her hair to a table in the center near a cat like statue_

'_What is that?' she questioned as she looked up to see she had chakra blocks on her wrist also_

"_Leader-sama" the man called bowing to his master_

_His master looked at the girl and then him_

"_I said the boy not his slut mother." the leader stated glaring at his subordinate_

"_The mother was screaming and offered herself as the vessel." He said trying to explain himself to his leader_

_Leader scoffed at him and nods_

"_Kill the boy after."_

_The subordinate nods_

_The women yelled_

"_No! please! He's just a boy!" she yelled as they chained her arms and legs on the table_

_The leaders scoffed at the women_

"_To bad he dies any other way."_

_The women cried out_

_Sakura's anger was growing at this how could they kill a kid! His mother just gave up herself to save him!_

"_Let's begin." Leader said as his men gathered around the table performing all the same hand signs_

"_Another one dead…" a person muttered next to her_

_Sakura looked to see another women that looked beat as the women on the table_

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at her in confusion_

_The women looked at her and sighed_

"_Sense I've been kept here they choose another everyday be it a kid or an adult they don't care…everyone has died so far no survivors have made it through the sealing." The women explained_

_Sakura tilted her head_

"_Sealing?" she asked confused_

_The women looked at her and sighed_

"_The sealing of the ten tails neko….they are trying to find a vessel that they can use for their own power." The women said as the women on the table started screaming as black demonic chakra was coming out of the cat statue and into her_

_Sakura watched in shock that they are trying to seal a tailed beast in someone even a kid! Sakura continued to watch as she saw the women's skin being burnt from the chakra harming her worse she seen her start to cough blood_

"_Okaa-san!" the boy yelled crying as he was chained up again_

_Sakura bowed her head she was weak she couldn't save the boys mother_

"_I'm so sorry…" she muttered holding back tears she always got her emotions mixed into her work as a ninja_

_The room grew quiet as they unlock the chains on the mother but it was obvious it didn't work she kept coughing up blood and all her skin was burnt some showing tissue and muscle she reached out her hand to her son who was chained to the wall but it soon fell as she was stabbed in the head with a sword from the leader making the boy scream_

"_Kaa-san!"_

_Sakura yelled in anger gaining their attention_

"_You scum bags! Killing a defenseless woman who was defending her son! How low can you all be!" she yelled wanting to kill them_

_They stare at her but ignore her as they grab the son now and bring him to the table_

_Sakura's eyes widen_

'_No…' she thought_

_They chained the boy up as his screams can be heard making everyone look away except Sakura_

_They started the hand signs_

"_Stop! Choose me!" she yelled stopping them_

"_Why?" the leader asked_

_Sakura looked at him pleadingly_

"_I am the fifth hokage's apprentice and Kakashi Hatake's student! I will most likely be able to contain the beast! Just don't hurt him!" she yelled wanting to save the women's son_

_The leader nods to a guard close to her having them uncuff her and bring her to the table they uncuffed the boy and drag him back to his place as he sobbed sakura was placed on the table and chained_

_She saw them all do hand signs and frowned_

'_This is it goodbye…'_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she felt the chakra enter her body she screamed bloody murder she was in so much pain she fainted_

Hiruzen hugged her because she started to cry

"I did it to protect a boy who lost his mother." She cried

Hiruzen hugged her tighter

"It's okay. We're here now." He said

Sakura nods and continued

_Sakura opened her eyes to see she wasn't dead but the first sight she met made her lose all self-control there was the boy she tried to save with a sword through his head he was no more than six!_

_Sakuras features deepen her hair flew up in the air her eyes changed to black with red slits her nails grew she grew fangs and then broke the chains and glared at them all she did was howl and attacked killing ninja after ninja she wouldn't stop till they all were dead she stopped as she glared at the leader he smirked and dropped his hood showing his blue spikey hair and green eyes there was a scar on his cheek and a tattoo of a snake on his neck_

"_Good! You're blood thirsty!" he yelled_

_Sakura attacked him but he could dodge_

"_You will be ours to control." He said smiling now_

_Sakura glared growling_

"_Goodbye Sakura."_

_He vanished leaving her in her completely blood thirsty mood she turned to the ones still chained_

Sakura stopped crying now she had to stop her emotions for good

Hiruzen pulled back and let her go

"Do you know what he meant?" he asked her

Sakura shook her head

"I was traumatized from it all I just didn't bother." She said looking away

Hiruzen nods

"Now about training I want to teach you some of my jutsu's to use." He smiled at her shocked face

"Really?"

He nodded to her

"You may call me sensei."

{+}

Hinata dodged her fathers attack and panted she was getting tired she hit her father a few times and he got her also

"Watch your footing one wrong move and they can take your footing out." Hiashi stated to his daughter

Hinata glared at him and nods she never will forgive him

Hinata fell back from an attack in the chest from her father

"You need to be stronger." He stated walking away

"Hanabi." Hiashi called gaining his younger daughters attention

"Hai?" she asked

Hiashi looked back at hinata

"Fight her for title."

They stare in shock

'_Not this again.'_ Hinata thought he was having siblings fight for the head

Hanabi stood across from Hinata and got in a stance making her older sisters eyes sadden

"Begin!" hiashi called

Hinata dodged a jab from hanabi and sent her own but made it weak she didn't want to hurt Hanabi but that was her mistake in her old life she hesitated and that was her mistake Hanabi didn't

Hanabi deflected it and sent her palm straight to Hinatas chest but hinata grabbed her wrist in time and sent her own jab to the chest making Hanabi fall to the ground coughing trying to catch air

"I win." Hinata stated her eyes sad looking at her little sister

Hiashi nods

"We need to continue training you." He said making Hanabi leave

{+}

Tsunade growled how could she let that old fart talk her into doing his job until the finals so he can train that brat

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune called having more papers

Tsunade groaned at the stack of paper

"You're not even hokage and you are falling behind on paperwork Tsunade-sama." Shizune said sighing

Tsunade banged her head on the table

"Just get me some saki!" she yelled

{+}

Naruto growled at his pervy sage

"Teach me something interesting now!" he yelled gaining pervy sages attention

Jiraiya stared at Naruto seeing him glaring at him

"Why should I teach you anything you ruined my research for my book." He said looking down at Naruto

Naruto eyebrow twitched

"You were peeping on girls in the hot spring!" he yelled

Jiraiya sighed the brat was to stubborn just like Minato

"Fine I'll teach something follow me to the forest." He said

Naruto grinned

"What is it!? Is it an awesome jutsu that I can show up teme!? To impress Hinata-chan!?" Naruto asked all excited

Jiraiya smiled at the boys enthusiasm it reminded him of Kushina

"Maybe I'll be teaching you a summoning jutsu." He said as they walk to the forest

Narutos eyes sparkled

"Really!?"

Jiraiya chuckles and nods

{+}

Sakura walked into the forest she asked if she can have some time

'_My body hurts like hell still…training is rough on me in this state.'_ Sakura thought

'**Yea….' Inners voice rang through her head**

Sakura flinched they still haven't heard from neko and that still worried Sakura about her battle with Hinata sense nekos power takes over more now what if it does in her weakened state and hurts Hinata

Sakura sat on a rock staring out at the sunset when tomorrow comes it will be one week from the finals Sakura felt someone sit next to her she looked to see Kakashi

"You okay Sakura-chan?" he asked concerned for her

Sakura looked down and back up smiling

"Hai!" she said Kakashi frowned

"You look pale." He said bringing his hand up to her chin making her look at him

Kakashi wasn't wrong she felt terrible about neko, herself, and the sickness

Sakura pushed away and started coughing

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled shocked at seeing how badly the sickness is and how blood just kept coming from her coughing

Sakura's eyes flutter shut and she fell forward into Kakashi's arms

Kakashi held her close

{+}

Sakura appeared in a dark abyss she couldn't see anything

"Hello?" she called out to anyone

There was a growling noise behind her Sakura turned around to see Neko

"Neko!" Sakura yelled trying to run to her but Neko swiped at her howling

Sakura flew back shocked Neko attacked her like that

"You pathetic girl!" she howled

Sakura flinched at her cold tone

"You almost had me wreak havoc on your village! How could you not fight them!?" she hissed towering over Sakura's shaking form

"I'm sorry I just couldn't I was weak from the forest of death and the fight with ino and the sickness!" Sakura yelled trying to explain herself

Neko pounced at Sakura making Sakura fall down into the lake

Sakura looked up at Nekos form seeing her growling and hissing at her

"I know I screwed up…..I know it probably won't be the last….but neko…" Sakura felt tears slide down her face "Don't give up on me…..please neko just give me one more chance I will fix this!" Sakura pleaded as nekos paw hovered over her body getting ready to smash her

Neko paused and lowered her paw back

"You still have power and time in your hands…..fix this all!" Neko hissed to her

Sakura nods as she struggled to get up

Neko started walking away back into her cage as it shuts

Sakura stared at her

"One chance Haruno…lose it and your body is mine to control and we don't want that." Neko said

Sakura's eyes widen at that statement she soon felt herself fall

{+}

Sakura sat up quickly shaking at the encounter with neko

'_She seemed different…'_ Sakura thought eyes looking at her surroundings seeing Kakashi sleeping and then the hokage staring off into space at the stars

"Hokage-sama." Sakura called to him as she stood up to walk where he was

Hiruzen turned to look at her and he smiled

"Sakura-chan do you believe in fate?" he asked staring back over the cliff

Sakura frowned

"To be honest hokage-sama….i don't really know anymore." She said sadly

Hiruzen frowned

"Why?"

Sakura clenched her fist

"Is it fate who wants me to die? Does fate make it hard for me to contain the bonds I have? Does fate want me to say goodbye to life?" she asked

Hiruzen sighed

"Sakura-chan there's always a reason to why stuff happens you just haven't found it yet…..i will help you Sakura-chan to get stronger for the village just promise me something." Hiruzen said smiling at her

Sakura looked up at him curious of what he wants

"Never give up and when I'm gone protect this village with your life keep the will of fire going." He said causing Sakura to frown realizing his time is coming soon

Sakura kneeled in front of him her head bowed showing her respect

"Hai hokage-sama I will." She promised

Hiruzen nods

"Come I'm going to teach you one of my jutsu's." he said motioning for her to follow

Sakura took a glance at kakashi and smiled and followed her new sensei

{+}

Hiruzen stopped and looked at Sakura

"I'll be teaching you an earth style jutsu it is called earth dragon bullet are you ready to learn it?" he asked looking at Sakura

Sakura nods

"Hai sensei!"

Hiruzen smiled

'_She will save this world.'_

"Follow the hand signs."

Ram → Horse → Dragon

A giant dragon came from the ground and went at her opening its mouth making mud bullets go at her causing Sakura to dodge them all

Hiruzen smiled at her

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled coming to a stop as she dodged the last bullet

Hiruzen chuckled

"This attack only works if you have already made a mud supply for it to form or the ground like this dry it won't have as much power from the dryness." He explained to her

Sakura nods to him and does the same hand signs

A dragon came out of the ground not as big as the hokages or as strong but it did damage when the bullets came out and hit the boulders

"Good job Sakura-chan all you need to do is practice more with it then it'll be stronger."

"Hai!"

{+}

Kakashi looked at what he had in his hands he was letting the third train sakura for right now as he left to go get Sakura something he felt nervous cause he doesn't know if she'll like it he bought her new clothes she had a cloak like his sensei wore before he left to fight the nine tails but it was pink with gold trim around it on the back had a single cherry blossom then the shirt was button up shirt but it will show some of her stomach and then her pants were a light color and then the thing that cost him a lot was a new sword for her to wield the hilt was red with the kanji for power that was written in black the sword itself the blade was silver but it was engraved saying _protect the ones you love_

Kakashi walked fast through the village going to Sakura he had to teach her chidori now

Kakashi jumped on a tree branch and took off

{+}

Sakura stared off at the sunset she didn't know where kakashi was when she got back he was gone she's been training with the hokage all day till it was almost night learning new jutsu's for the fight with Hinata

Sakura looked down knowing what to do after the chunin exams she let out a broken laugh as she stared at her hands

"_You let us die."_

"_You let me die by them."_

"_You let me die sakura-chan."_

"_I hate you."_

"_We all do."_

Sakura saw blood on her hands and shook seeing all her dead comrades bodies

"This isn't real." She muttered at her blood-soaked hands she was freaking out she wanted everything to be okay again! She was tired of being haunted of her friends!

'_I have to do it….it's the only way…I'm going to have to do what a certain weasel has done.'_

Sakura thought sadly as the blood on her hands was gone finally and her hand went to the mark Sakura stood up from her spot her eyes on the ground as she turned and walked away from the sunset tears in her eyes she didn't want this but it's all she can think to do

Sakura looked at the hokage seeing that he was meditating off on his own after the training they had

Sakura felt a presence behind her that she knew all too well from this life and her old "Kakashi what now?" she asked smiling at him as she turned to see him holding something behind his back she could see a sword but not the other things

Kakashi stared at sakura as he walked closer to her having a pink tint on his face luckily his mask covered most of it and he held it out to sakura waiting for her to grab it

Sakura first grabbed the sword looking at the hilt and then pulling it out of its sheath watching as the sunset shined on the blade she wanted to cry at what it was engraved on it she sheathed it and grabbed the clothes looking at them seeing the designs

Sakura smiled at Kakashi it wasn't really her taste but he thought about her and got her something new for the tournament she couldn't complain it came from him

Kakashi looked away seeing Sakura's gaze on him and her smile that lit his world up

Sakura opened her mouth to say the two words she wasn't found of

"Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

{The invasion}

Everyone stared at the hokage in front of them it was finally the last part of the chunin exams to decide who will become a chunin among them all

Hinata looked around trying to find sakura but failing she soon in annoyance "Of course, Kakashi is going to make an interesting entrance." she stated hand on her hip she changed her outfit she was now wearing a fishnet shirt with a zip up coat over the shirt with a high collar covering her neck she was then wearing tight ninja shorts and then ninja shoes she had two tantos crisscross on her back her ninja headband now on her shoulder she was eyeing everyone around her she could see Naruto and Neji glaring at each other Shikamaru looking up at the sky with a bored expression on his face Temari was smirking while Kankuro was smirking at Shino who just stood there doing nothing while Gaara was standing with his arms crossed

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see her friend Sakura standing there with her new outfit and blank eyes but she had a smile on her face as she looked around the stadium

"I thought you were coming late." Hinata said watching Sakura stands next to her

Sakura shook her head at Hinata

"Kakashi needed to get back with sasuke so there wouldn't be any suspicion or anger towards him training me also because you know how Sasuke gets when he's jealous and angry." Sakura said sighing with her hand on her hip

Hinata just watched her seeing her new look and a new sword on her back

"So what's all this?" Hinata pointed at her new look

Sakura looked down at herself smiling with a pink tint on her face remembering how she got the outfit and a new sword from she quickly rubbed the back of her neck she was wearing a button up shirt that was black it showed her navel then she wore tan pants with her pouch on her inner thigh she then had her cloak on her it was pink with gold trim around it then a single cherry blossom then her sword was strapped on her back the hilt red and a kanji on it

"Kakashi gave it to me as a gift." she started laughing nervously as she saw a glint in hinata's eyes but that's when they hear the hokage speak

"We're proud to see who made it!" Hiruzen started to speak but the rest of his speech went on death ears for Sakura

Sakura looked down at her hands shaking slightly as she sees blood again on her hands but it didn't leave like it usually did but she didn't care anymore as she bit her lip

'**Outer….what path are you going on?'**

Sakura flinched she didn't even know but she can't choose recklessly it was all on konoha's future of what she did and how far she will go for it she had a feeling of dread she knew deep down which one she will choose she slowly looked up seeing the fighting order

Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Subaku

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Subaku

Kankuro no Subaku vs Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuga vs Sakura Haruno

She was last to fight but she knew Sasuke would be the last she would need to give them a good show before Sasuke shows

{+}

Naruto glared at neji across from each other both staring each other down seeing who will attack first but thats when Naruto sees Neji activate his kekkei genkai and he stiffened in ready to fight him

'_I can't fight recklessly or get to close if i do he will try to block my chakra paths and i can't let that happen if i'm going to become hokage!' _Naruto thought grinning as he performed hand signs

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled as four clouds of smoke appear showing two clones appear showing two narutos in front of the real one and two behind him they all grab out a kunai

"Go naruto!" Hinata yelled out to her boyfriend giving him a bigger boost in confidence

Neji snorted at his cousin's yell to his foolish opponent but his attention went back on Naruto to see the chakra in all the clones seeing how it was all even chakra in each one

"Stop acting so tough!" Naruto yelled tauntingly at Neji hoping he will attack but to his dismay Neji only smirked at him making Naruto send all his clones at him

Neji stayed still waiting for them to get close and quickly jumped up using the two Naruto's near him as weight to hold him up and smashed their heads together he then started to spin and kicked the other two Naruto's away making them vanish the remaining two Naruto's ran at Neji with kunais in but Neji spun around and slammed both his palms into the Naruto clone's making the last two vanish

"You once said that you wanted to become hokage but you don't understand talent is decided at birth." Neji looked back at Naruto finally a smirk on his face "You could say that everything is decided when a person is born." Neji stated to Naruto with an emotionless voice

Naruto started shaking in rage at Neji's words

"Why the hell do you always automatically decide things like that!?" he screamed at Neji in anger

Neji tsked at Naruto's stupidity

"Then are you saying anyone can become hokage through challenging work?" Neji shook his head at Naruto "Only a handful of shinobi are selected to become it." he stated to Naruto eyeing him and his reaction "Look closer at reality! Those who are destined to become hokage are born into that destiny! You can't just change destiny! You can never change it...people always share the same fate….death." Neji stated sadly eyes flashing with sadness

{+}

Hinata walked away from the railing her fist clenched in anger and disappointment still she forgot how badly Neji was affected in the beginning but it still hurt seeing him like that compared to who he is in the future

Sakura placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder she could see how Hinata was struggling with this and how she kept clenching her fist

"Hinata you okay?" Sakura asked eyeing her for a response but she only got a shrug making it her answer but she could see the hatred in her eyes

"Just why?" she bit out shaking in rage "Why did they put Neji through this!" she hissed shaking even more if possible "I hate this damn clan and its fucking ways!" she hissed punching the wall making Sakura stare at her

"Hinata i know." Sakura stated to her looking back at the arena to see Naruto getting hit with the eight trigram palms revolving heaven which made Naruto confused at what just happened by his face as his clones dispersed from the attack

Neji closed his eyes as he got into another stance his face devoice of all emotions or concern

"You're in my range no longer can you turn back uzumaki your fate has been decided the moment you decided to fight me." he stated eyes still closed as he leaned forward with his hand he soon opened his eyes with a smirk "Gentle fist art: eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" he called out and striked before Naruto could move or figure it out in time

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt Neji strike at his shoulder and then another strike he couldn't move his body as Neji kept landing strike after strike on him

Naruto flew back on to his back panting trying to catch his breath as all muscles were screaming at him to stop trying to move but he didn't listen as he pushed himself up panting as the people who he holds close appear in his mind there smiles and encouraging words echoed in his head

"It hurts right?" Neji taunted smirking "Stay down your nothing compared to me Uzumaki...you are worthless your dreams coming truth through hard work is an illusion." he stated to Naruto

Naruto kept his head down as Hinata flashed through his mind

"_I won't give up...ever! Neji-nii-san i will never back down to you or this clan! That is my nindo…..my ninja way!"_

Naruto clenched his fist as he stood up Lee flashed through his mind now with his battle against Gaara and how he didnt stop no matter what then finally Sakura appeared and how she changed

"What are you doing?" Neji questioned in shock that he can still move after all the blows he's took

Naruto looked up at Neji in fierce determination as he panted

"I told you before...i am not giving up!" he stated to him again grinning

Neji took a step back

"Impossible."

Naruto could only glare at him now as neji stared at him blankly

"Just quit it i already won. I hold no grudge against you." he stated to him unaffected by the glare

Naruto started to shaking in anger at his words

"Shut up!" he screamed at him "You kept attacking Hinata-chan mentally! Trying to make her mess up! You kept bringing the past in it! Hinata-chan doesn't deserve that! Why!?" he got no reply that just fueled him more "Calling her names saying she is a loser! I will never forgive you!" he yelled at him

Neji's byakugan activated again as he glared at Naruto

"Fine i'll tell you about the Hyuga's destiny of hatred."

{+}

Hinata walked away she couldn't bear watching the fight anymore and hearing about the past with the hyuga's all she could think of is how Neji changed in her future from this fight

_Hinata could only stare in shock at her cousin as he protected her from Madara's attack he now had a gaping hole in his chest she could see through the hole now as more blood from Neji leaked from the wound _

"_Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called out too as she saw him sway back and forth and fall but she made it in time and caught him before he hit the ground tears were blurring her vision as she put a hand to his chest her palm emitting a green glow _

_Neji watched with barely open eyelids as his breathing was becoming more shallow he was ready to die he saved Hinata from death she needed to still be here to save the world he couldn't just let her die _

"_L-lady...Hinata…." he rasped out coughing up blood _

_Hinata's eyes widen as she bit back a scream of sorrow his wound wasn't healing fast enough he wouldn't survive neji was going to die he already lost to much blood it was all her fault she wasn't strong enough! If only she was then maybe this wouldn't have happened to her….she wouldn't have to have people save her all the time she was suppose to be an anbu who can protect themselves but no all she was is weak!_

"_...i believe….i-in you…" he stated to her making her shaking become worse as reality was sinking into her harshly _

"_Please don't leave me!" she begged as she cried tears still falling she couldn't believe this was happening to her she didn't want this! She wanted everything to stop_

_Neji could only watch her as she cried _

"_L-lady...h-hinata...please...no tears…" he rasped out blood pooling underneath him still as he lifted his hand to her face to wipe the tears away as best he could_

_Hinata just kept shaking she didn't want to feel anymore_

"_W-why? Why did y-you s-save me..?" she asked bitterly as her body kept shaking _

_Neji just watched her but he soon looked up at the dark sky and smiled slightly at it _

"_B-because...you praised me….thought highly of me…..always looked at me as a way to get stronger by surpassing me….and most of all…" he coughed up blood more his arm becoming weaker as it dropped to the ground not being able to hold it up anymore his chest barely rising now as he smiled bigger a single tear slid down his face "You called me...a genius…" he whispered to her not able to raise his voice louder now_

_Hinata's eyes widen as she placed her hand over Neji's cold hand _

"_Neji...you!" she cried out as she seen the lifeless look in his eyes now and that his chest wasn't rising anymore she sobbed on the lifeless body of her cousin she hated the world and how cruel it was to her she just wished she could save the people close to her_

Hinata wiped her eyes as tears were forming she didn't want to cry but that's when she hears people scream Narutos name

"Naruto!"

Hinata quickly ran back to the railing to see neji slam his palm into Naruto's chest she clenched her fist in anger at this as she sees naruto push himself up again shaking in strain of his muscles

"Naruto…" she whispered in admiration at his strength and will

{+}

'_What path am i taking….? Inner you asked me what path i'm going on….i didn't answer because i don't know…..but now….it will all decide on Hinata's answer of what path.' _Sakura thought to inner but was shocked when inner didn't reply to her

Sakura shook it off and continued to walk through the halls of the chunin exam arena she knew the battle was coming to an end because she could sense the chakra of the nine tails now flare declaring it was almost over she chuckled but suddenly stopped as she sensed a demonic presence coming her way who could only be the the future kazekage

"Gaara." she said with a toneless voice as she stared blankly at him as they both stood across each other gaara's sand suddenly shot out at her making her jump away dodging all the strikes of it that were aiming for vitals in her body

Sakura could only dodge as she didnt want to damage the stadium she slowly got faster as she put chakra in her fist as she twirled around the sand she then ran at him ducking and dodging the sand she would at times kick the sand with a chakra infused foot to break the sand a part as she was closing near him ready to just knock his down so she lessen the amount of chakra in her fist that would only crack something in his body as she was about to hit him she was kicked in the stomach making her fly back and hit the wall she looked up quickly to see who hit her only to see an anbu and she knew the chakra of this one it was the second person she hated the most Kabuto

"There is no fighting outside the matches you both will be disqualified if this continues further." he stated to them but was smirking as he eyes Sakura

Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed she took a quick glance at Gaara and Kabuto she saw Gaara glaring at Kabuto while he was looking at her but gaara then looked at her there eyes met and they kept eye contact for several seconds and then turned around and walked away her senses on high alert

{+}

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a blonde as he hung onto her grinning from ear to ear "I beat Neji!" he declared proudful but soon frowned as he looked her over to see that she wasn't looking at him but to the hokage's place "Sakura-chan!" he yelled waving a hand in front of her to get her attention which he did

"Congrats Naruto i knew you could do it." she praised him smiling for his achievement making Naruto happier he won

"Sakura what happened?" Hinata asked looking at her she felt Sakura's chakra flare up

Sakura looked at Hinata and shook her head

"I'll tell you later."

Hinata nods and looks back at the fight as the other two also they could see Shikamaru getting into a stance for his shadow possession technique

Sakura smirked at this

"He still never wants to fight he never changes." Sakura stated chuckling as she watched him groan that his attack missed since Temari jumped away

Hinata nods chuckling as well

{+}

"Haku-san there's no need to hurry back konoha isn't leaving."

Haku looked at his teammate next to him as they jump through the tree's trying to get back to konoha he didn't even know why he was hurrying he just got a bad vibe and the mission took longer than expected he just needed to get back to the village and make sure Sakura was safe that was his bad vibe that something was happening to her or was about too

"I know Tamuri-san but i just have a bad vibe that we need to get back to the village before something happens." Haku stated putting more chakra into his feet to give him a boost of speed

Tamuri his comrade on this mission that took longer than expected sighed and kept silent as he jumped after haku keeping an even pace with each other as the konoha gates came into view and they dashed passed the gates into the village

{+}

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as his shadow possession took control of Temari finally since he through his jacket above her creating a shadow for him to work with and trick her as he used the hole Naruto created with his battle with Neji to the shadow possession underneath them with the hole

"It's thanks to Naruto i was able to do this from the hole he created with his earlier battle." Shikamaru stated smirking while flinching in pain as his chest rises with every breath he took

Temari just glared at him knowing she lost

Shikamaru started walking forward towards Temari making her walk also towards him both stopping a few inches away from each other Shikamaru raised his arm so did Temari

"I give up." Shikamaru called out in the arena

"What!?" Ino screamed at him

"What the hell Shikamaru!?" Naruto yelled out to him

"What…?" Temari spoke shocked eyes wide

"I have no chakra anymore and i really just feel like watching the clouds and sleeping then continuing this fight." Shikamaru explained yawning as he dispelled his shadow possession jutsu

The proctor genma raised his hand in the air towards temari

"Winner Temari no Subaku! Next match Kankuro no Subaku vs Shino Aburame!" genma declared hearing roars of the crowd but up in the stands two girls look at each other knowing their battle has come and that they can't hold back no matter what is to come

Kankuro raised his hand up as he stood across from his opponent

"I forfeit this match." he declared watching as genma declared shino the winner

"Next up Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuga!"

The two girls appear in the middle of the arena after the two boys left both girls had a face of determination on both were ready to prove themselves to each other

"You know the rules! Begin!" Genma called jumping away from them

Sakura smiled softly at Hinata as she got into a stance for taijutsu her eyes never looked away from Hinata's "This is it Hinata! Time to show me what you are capable of!" Sakura yelled as she dashed at her leaving a small crater behind her

Hinata quickly did a backflip to distance herself from sakura as she was lucky to have dodged the punch that was aimed at her face Hinata then started to do hand signs to fast for the human eye to see

"Water style water bullet jutsu!" Hinata yelled taking in a huge gulp of air and blowing out balls of water Sakura quickly flipped and twisted around them dodging them perfectly but to her annoyance she was getting farther away from Hinata she knew hinata was purposely distancing herself from her knowing Sakura was a close ranged fighter but so was hinata so it was a disadvantage for both of them

Sakura pulled her fist back as she concentrated chakra into her fist watching as it glowed blue with chakra she then slammed it on the ground making chunks of rock fly in the air but sakura didn't wait she punched the the rocks making them go lightening fast at Hinata

Hinata dodged the rocks left and right she wouldn't let one hit her she kept on dodging until the last one missed she then dashed at sakura her byakugan activated and her palms glowing with blue chakra she smirked at Sakura's shocked face but thats when her eyes narrowed as her palm hits Sakura in the chest but to Hinata's annoyance Sakura poofed away as a log took her place but thats when Hinata sensed a presence behind her and she quickly pulled out one of her tanto's as she countered Sakura's sword strike

"Excellent job but i learned a few tricks of my own that may shock you and i mean literally!" Sakura yelled as her sword suddenly crackling with blue electricity "lightning style blazing shock!" she yelled as the blue electricity traveled into Hinata's tanto shocking the nerves in her hand making Hinata scream in pain but thats when sakura flipped her body around and delivered a swift kick to her side making Hinata go back and hit the ground twitching in pain

'_Sakura's serious she isn't holding back…..she really is coming at me with the intent to win….why aren't i?' _Hinata thought but thats when an image appeared in her mind of Sakura in the hospital coughing up blood and hearing Tsunade tell her that she doesn't have long to live Hinata clenched her fist or at least tried to since her hands won't listen to her since there still in shock so she concentrated healing chakra in her hands healing the nerves Sakura shocked '_That's right….i'm not fighting back because i don't want to lose her…...i don't want to see that dead look in her eyes when Tsunade told her to quit being a ninja!' _Hinata jumped to her feet picking up her tanto that was on the ground and dashed at Sakura at full speed chakra in the blade now making it stronger

"Good! No holding back Hinata!" Sakura ordered ducking down as Hinata striked her tanto at her neck Sakura then brought her sword up vertical to stab Hinata but she dodged it in time Sakura dropped her sword to the ground and did hand signs "Earth style earth dragon bullet!" the ground next to her morphed into a dragons head and spit out mud bullets but Sakura didn't end there she did other hand signs "Fire style fire dragon bullet!" she blew out a stream of fire hitting the mud bullets creating flaming rocks going at Hinata

"Earth style mud wall!" Hinata yelled slamming her hands on the ground letting a wall form from the ground in front of her letting the flaming rocks hit it but thats when Hinata sensed more than one Sakura and looked from behind the wall to see five Sakura running at her direction she put chakra in her palms and ran at the five Sakura seeing that they were all clones so she halted in her steps and got into a hyuga stance ready to use her jutsu when she saw all five were in range she started spinning

"Eight trigrams palms revolving heaven!" Hinata yelled out as her spinning got faster a blue chakra sphere surrounding her hitting all the clones dispelling them

Sakura was hidden in a genjutsu watching hinata seeing that she was going all out now Sakura sighed as she picked her sword back up as she saw hinata pause but then looked at her direction dispelling the genjutsu and ran at her

She watched as Hinata came at her in full speed she slowly pointed the sword to the ground she felt her chakra flow into the blade making blue electricity appear she looked back at Hinata and saw her closer she then stabbed the sword into the ground letting the electricity flow through the ground

"Lightning style blazing current!" Sakura yelled as hinata stepped foot into her range but hinata jumped back causing sakura to let go of the hilt of the sword and performed hand signs "Fire style phoenix sage fire technique!" sakura yelled out blowing out fire again

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she dodged them she ran at sakura finally deciding on the fighting style they will fight at lucky for her Sakura got the hint

Sakura quickly pulled her sword out and sheathed it as Hinata ran at her she got into a stance again and waited for Hinata to strike she could see hinata put chakra in her feet to make her run faster that's when Sakura put chakra in her feet and her fist to make sure she wouldn't fly back if Hinata hit her hard enough just when Hinata tried to punch her Sakura side stepped and flickered away to only show herself behind hinata landing a kick on her back sending her into the ground lucky for Sakura it was the real Hinata

Hinata pushed herself up to stand on her feet her back hurt like hell she knew Sakura put a small amount of chakra into that kick but that wouldn't stop her Hinata wiped the small amount of blood that came from her mouth she knew Sakura most likely broke a couple ribs

"That all you got Sakura!?" Hinata taunted as she slammed her her hands on the ground "Earth style swift earth jutsu!" Hinata yelled as suddenly the ground around them started moving making Sakura stumble and almost fall as the ground was moving in waves she put chakra in her feet to keep herself steady on the moving ground she looked at Hinata and ran at her to stop the jutsu she jumped in the air and lifted her foot that she placed chakra in and brought it down to where Hinata was she watched as Hinata got out of the way as her foot it the ground debris flying everywhere as the ground was once flat again

Sakura turned around to look at hinata and smiled a heart wrenching smile to Hinata that pulled at her heart

"Tell me Hinata would you take the path of a snake or a weasel?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue as she suddenly looked up at the sky finding it interesting but it only worried Hinata more cause sakura couldn't look her in the eye while saying it

'_What's Sakura asking? Why is she suddenly having a look of uncertainty and fear? What are you hiding now? Sakura you were always my role model….' _a image of Sakura appeared in her mind scolding Naruto for being so reckless and going head first at the enemy '_back then i was a nervous and shy wreck….i couldn't even say hi to Naruto without fainting i wanted to be like Sakura…..'_ another image of Sakura smiling with her while training appeared in her mind '_You were always so carefree that i was jealous but you were my real first friend you didnt care what anybody said like i did...Sakura whatever is going on please let me help you for once in your life stop being so selfless and actually depend on others.'_ Hinata clenched her fist as she stared at sakuras form that now looked at her with a blank look

"I would choose the path of a weasel they are good at evading and finding escape routes they may be prey to most creatures, but they have a will and are fast to evade and escape unlike snakes they are predators and have to many other creatures that are after them they may be quick and deadly, but they are nothing but traitors as you can see from oro-teme." Hinata answered for Sakura seeing her nod at her answer accepting it if only Hinata knew what she decided for Sakura she would have said something else that may have changed her mind

"Then i Sakura Haruno f-" before she can even finish her sentence Hinata punched her in the face sending her back onto the ground

"Like hell i'm letting you forfeit we didn't work our assess off just to forfeit Haruno!" Hinata yelled at her in anger not even giving Sakura the time to get back up as she grabbed one of her tantos and quickly went for the stab but her blade only met ground as sakura flickered away to a safe distance away from her

"Then i suppose it's time i get serious!" Sakura stated taking cloak off and throwing it to the side letting it fall to the ground as black chakra started swirling around her as her eyes looked back up at Hinata catching her eyes as she saw them harden making her smirk as she dashed at hinata pulling her sword out of its sheath the black chakra entering the blade making black chakra surround it

Hinata grabbed her other tanto and put her chakra in it activating nekos chakra that was in it letting the black chakra flow to the blade and surround it

Sakura and Hinata clash with each other both weapons pulsing with power that sent waves of power over the stadium but that didn't stop them as they pull back and clash again neither giving up in the power of strength

'_Inner!'_

'**On it!'**

Sakura just grinned as she felt more of nekos power enter her sword from inner unleashing nekos locked power she could see her blade start to slice through Hinatas tanto she let go of her sword leaving it there and ducking under Hinata punching her in the stomach with chakra sending her flying back rolling on the ground her hand still clutching the tantos hilt with the sword in the blade

"Her power is gone from the blade it's no longer harnessed in it." she stated to Hinata that was pushing herself up throwing the two weapons to the side she grabbed a scroll that was in her pouch and unraveled it making Sakura look on with interest noting that this was new for her she slammed her hands on it and the scroll consumed with smoke blocking Sakura's view of Hinata as well she could all of a sudden see shuriken and kunai coming at her in lightning speed making Sakura's eyes widen slightly as she started dodging the weapons that were coming at her

'_Has she been training with Tenten?'_

Sakura finally had enough of the weapons being thrown at her and performed hand signs and slammed he hands on the ground

"Earth style rock dome jutsu!" she called out as the ground below her grew around her creating a dome made of rock she could hear the weapons clanging against the dome she needed a plan because she didn't know how long Hinata could hold the jutsu "What can i do? Who can win this match? We're evenly matched." Sakura was getting frustrated but an idea came to her she knew this was playing dirty but she needed hinata to be distant when she leaves Sakura did hand signs and cast a genjutsu over herself as she heard the weapons halt she let her dome down and revealed herself but as soon as Hinata saw her she was caught in a genjutsu and she was about to release but was halted at the sight before her

"_H-hinata-chan…." Naruto choked out her name with the gaping hole in his chest he got from taking the blow for her from Madara's spear attack it was obvious madara went for his weakness knowing he would get in the way without thinking _

_Hinata's eyes blurred with tears that were falling down her blood stained cheeks "n-naruto-kun! Stay with me!" she yelled out as she put her shaky hands over his wound letting them glow green with medical chakra trying to keep a steady flow_

_Naruto coughed up blood his normal blue eyes become glassy and cloudy "s-stop Hinata…." he pleaded she needed to save all the chakra she had so she could keep fighting _

_Hinata shook her head at her husbands words she wouldn't listen to him she had to at least try "No! I'm going to try at least and if i run out of chakra at least it was for you!" she told him putting more chakra into her hands her horror was real the wound isn't closing and for some reason kurama wasn't healing him "what is this…? Why isnt iit healing!?" she yelled out shocked at the realization he was going to die under her care_

_Naruto just looked at his wife and brought his hand up to her cheek and gave her a his famous grin "i love you...n-never forget that even when im not there….live." he rasped out to her his breathing shortening _

_Hinata sobbed as she covered his hand with hers that was on her cheek she leant down and gave him one last kiss tears falling on his cheek as she kissed him and then pulled back staring him in the eyes their love shining in both their eyes for each other "i love you naruto-kun...i will never forget you and the memories we made together." Hinata said her goodbye to him watching as his eyes lost there light and she was left alone on this world without the man she loved since childhood_

"_Naruto!"_

The genjutsu faded leaving an emotional wrecked Hinata behind her emotions going into overdrive why would Sakura show her this!? She knew how much she suffers remembering that day!

Sakura attacked not having any mercy when she appeared right in front of hinata her hand glowing blue with chakra as she landed a hit on her making her fly back and hit the arena wall the power in it shaking the stands but sakura didn't stop there as she let her medical chakra flow into her hands creating chakra scalpels she was going to sever tendons now in Hinata

Hinata pushed herself up against the wall her head was bleeding making the blood trail down her forehead making some get in her eye making it hard to see in that eye but she wouldn't let that bother her. She was going to make Sakura pay for what she did and she had to make it quick her chakra was running out from using all those jutsu's and keeping her kekkei genkai on for so long she clenched her fist chakra going into them creating faces of lions "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata ran at her fist raised with the chakra intending to hit her with them

Sakura braced herself with the on coming attack she was ready as she also dashed at hinata chakra scalpels ready she ducked under Hinata's fist and attacked with her left hand bringing it up to sever the tendons in her arm she watched as Hinata tried pulling back but was too slow as Sakura severed her movement in her left arm making the chakra disrupt in that arm but Hinata sent the other fist down hitting Sakura on the side of her head making her go flying that way Sakura couldn't catch herself and landed on her arm wrong making her hear a crack come from it making her wince

'_Shit! My arm's broken and i'm running low on chakra.'_ Sakura thought as she used her good arm to pick herself up her broken arm limp at her side as she stared at Hinata she looked the same arm limped at her side also they both knew they only had one jutsu left and they had to make it count the tension between the two was thick as they bother performed there jutsus

A sphere of chakra appeared in sakura's hand fire and lightning coming of it this was the third time she used it on someone it was still a work in progress for her "Kasai shogeki!" she yelled out as it completely formed in her hand

Hinata watched Sakura as she noted this was a new jutsu for her but she couldn't focus on that she needed to perform her own jutsu now she had to use the twin lions again but she only sent it to her good hand

They ran at each other at full speed both having determination in their eyes as there attacks hit each other shock waves of power coming off them shaking the stands around them. They both can feel the burning feeling on there hands from each others attack just when it felt like hours of there attacks hitting each other they were thrown back from the strength of their attack's both hitting the wall leaving a big dent in it they both slid down the wall not getting up. They both were in too much pain to push themselves up

Genma looked between the two and raised his hand

"It's a tie! No winner!" he declared as the people cheered in the stands as the medics ran out there with stretchers

{+}

BOOM!

Sakura shot up from the bed she was lying on in the medical wing her body sore but completely fixed thanks to neko's healing abilities and her medical chakra she quickly got out of bed and raced out of the room to the stands seeing sound and sand attacking konoha ninja she quickly found Kakashi and ran up to him

"Kakashi!" she yelled landing next him as he jumped away from a sand ninja he quickly took a glance in her direction "Sakura we don't have a lot of time Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all went after Gaara! Hinata appeared just minutes before you she went to save civilians and get them to safety. I want you to go up there and try to get to the hokage." Kakashi ordered earning a nod from Sakura as she jumped up the roof that had anbu and sound ninja that she recognized as the sound four surrounding the purple barrier that has the third hokage trapped inside with Orochimaru

Sakura had to figure a way in she wasn't just going to let the hokage die especially since he became her sensei also

'_Maybe if i defeat the sound four the barrier will come down!'_ Sakura reached into her pouch and grabbed two kunai she was going to defeat them she glanced at the anbu around her

"Cover me!" she ordered as she dashed at the sound four black chakra coming off her

{+}

Hinata felt the familiar feeling of bones being broke by her fist on the sound ninja rendering him dead on the ground she quickly turned to the mother and her son cowering behind her for protection "Come on!" she yelled to them watching as they took off to safety her eyes on them making sure no ninja attacked them

Hinata tensed as she felt chakra coming her way she quickly got into a defense stance waiting for her opponents to make themselves known her eyes hard and cold letting her anbu persona taking over as at least a dozen sound ninja came into view surrounding her

The tension in the air was strong but didn't effect hinata as she rolled up her sleeves on her jacket she wasn't at all threatened by them this was just training to her

She grinned at them seeming menacing to the sound ninja

"Let's dance shall we?" she mocked them as they all ran at her trying to surround her

{+}

"Brat! I need to get a better hold on him!" the giant frog yelled to Naruto as he blocked sand coming at him from Ichibi pushing him back against the trees

Naruto nodded to himself as he figured out what to do "I'm going to do a transformation jutsu on you!" he yelled to Gamabunta only receiving a grunt from him followed by his response "It better have claws so i can grab hold of him!" Naruto puts his hands up in the signs to transform and closed his eyes as a mental picture of the nine tails fox appeared in his mind

"Transformation jutsu!" he yelled as smoke covered him and Gamabunta angering the ichibi more than he already was but the smoke cleared showing nine read tails and then a fox's body

'_It worked!?' _Naruto thought shocked no believing it would he then looked back at the Ichibi seeing Gaara on top body slumped forward and his resolve hardened more

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as Gamabunta took that as his cue and ran towards the Ichibi and jumped at him wrapping the claws around Ichibi hearing his scream in rage

"Do it now brat!"

"Right!" Naruto jumped off the head of the nine tails and landed on the Ichibi running up him to get to gaara dodging the sand that was shot at him multiple times once close he created clones that spun him around and shot him straight at Gaara fist raised to hit him anticipation filled him as his fist hit Gaara but still Gaara wasn't waking up "Wake up!" he yelled again as he decided if his fist can't wake him up he'll use something else

Naruto headbutted Gaara as hard as he can pain erupted in his head but he didn't care as long as Gaara woke up and the Ichibi disappeared and he smiled as he saw Gaara's eyes snap open in shock at the pain in his head but that lasted short as he clutched his head

"**No i was so close!"** Ichibi yelled in rage as he slowly started to disappear completely letting Naruto and Gaara fall to the ground as Gamabunta disappeared too

They both land hard on the forest floor gaara on his back staring up at the sky and Naruto on his stomach

"Ga-gaara…." said boy looked to the side seeing naruto there tears in his eyes "i know how it feels to be alone." Naruto sobbed "But you're not alone Gaara you have siblings they care." Naruto stated as Gaara's siblings jump down to him worry in their eyes

"Gaara! Thank god you're okay!" Temari yelled running to him

Gaara stared in shock as Temari helped him as did Kankuro "We have to get out of here! The invasion is over!" Kankuro stated as they jump to the trees leaving Naruto there as Sasuke jumped to him

{+}

The barrier fell letting people inside to see what was going on but Sakura didn't give anyone a chance as she dashed into the clearing to see if Hiruzen and Orochimaru were still fighting but she froze at the sight in front of her

Hiruzen had a chakra sword through him while he was stealing orochimaru's movement in his arms but just as fast as she saw that it was over Orochimaru stumbled back in shock and anger that his movement in his arms was gone and Hiruzen stumbled back chakra sword gone and summoning gone in a poof of smoke his back meeting ground now as the sound four surround Orochimaru to help him but Sakura did care she ran towards Hiruzen

She couldn't be late!

She couldn't!

"Hiruzen-sensei!"

She was too late.


End file.
